Picando cebolla
by Kio de albatou
Summary: Qué el Rey Orangután quiere que Rukawa pruebe algo duro, que lo tome con ambas manos y sienta su textura O.o y que además lo corte... Acaso Ayata-chan esta siendo testigo de una escena hard yaoi y protagonizada por el Kitsune! tendrá este fic un final trágico
1. biblioteca

Capitulo I

Biblioteca

-Señor Rukawa- Un profesor con una vena saltándole en la frente, miró a uno de sus alumnos que se encontraba placidamente dormido en su banca-¡Señor Rukawa, despierte- fue lo último que el profesor pronunció, después un chico como de 1.87 de estatura se levantó.

-No perdonare a los individuos que me molesten cuando estoy durmiendo- solo se escucharon bancas saltando, gritos de chicas y uno que otro hueso rompiéndose…

…

-Lo último que supe del profesor es que sigue en cuidados intensivos- decía una chica mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Rukawa es terrible-

-Si pero también muy guapo-y las dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

…

-Rukawa, Rukawa Kaede, favor de presentarse en la oficina del director.- Resonó una voz por el micrófono escolar.

-Que habrá pasado- Comenzaron a murmurar algunos alumnos.

El mismo chico se despertó con la misma actitud despreocupada de siempre y se dirigió de manera pausada a la oficina del director, cuando se disponía a entrar se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, lo que acabo por despertarlo.

-Au…- fue lo único que dijo.

- Señor Rukawa siéntese por favor- indicó el director con un tono amigable y hasta despistado.-Me temo que tengo que tratar un tema de importancia con usted- el director coloco su mano sobre su escritorio y saco un papel como respuesta solo obtuvo una especie de gruñido.-En esta hoja, viene una invitación, o más bien una beca…- Con esta palabra el director obtuvo la atención del muchacho.- Es una beca para ir a estudiar la universidad a Estados Unidos, sin embargo, debo comentarle algo en esta universidad a pesar de que usted estaría con una beca deportiva piden buenos resultados académicos específicamente satisfactorios y usted tiene algo menos de eso, se da cuenta de lo que significa.

El director preguntó esto sin esperar una respuesta, pero, asombrosamente la obtuvo.

-Si ya lo se- Rukawa se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo como respuesta.

-Bien si ya lo sabe, haga algo para cambiarlo- el director se levanto le dio una palmada en el hombro y se puso también a mirar el techo.- Creo que deberíamos volver a pintar.

Y con eso Rukawa entendió que debía salir de la oficina, cuidando esta vez de no volver a golpear su cabeza.

…

Una semana después el cambio en Rukawa era algo más que evidente, ahora solo se dormía en la mitad de las clases, molestaba más a Hanamichi en los entrenamientos y además se esforzaba más en ellos, incluso algunas chicas (entre ellas el chicle pegado en el zapato del club de fans) lo habían visto camino a la biblioteca, lo que significaba claro que Rukawa estaba enfermo, o peor aún despierto XD.

Rukawa se encontraba así como ya lo hemos narrado antes en la biblioteca era un día soleado y mucha luz entraba por las ventanas, hoy no había tenido práctica con el equipo por lo que se disponía a leer un libro sobre historia.

Treinta y cinco minutos después el libro estaba aún cerrado sobre la mesa y el chico estudioso de Rukawa se había dormido sobre sus brazos babeando las mangas de su uniforme, sin embargo algo repentinamente lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

Una chica estaba en una esquina a lado de la fotocopiadora apretando como maniatica los botones y golpeando la maquina como si con ello resolviera el problema.

-Pin… máquina hija de tu…. Te voy a dar tú… si no sacas estas copias en este momento… gritaba la chica mientras vapor salía de sus orejas y nariz.

Rukawa se levantó adormilado, rascó su cabeza como siempre se limpió la babita de la boca y tomo el libro dispuesto a sacarle copias para poder fingir que lo leía en su casa.

Se dirigió lentamente a la maquina fotocopiadora y para su sorpresa al verlo la chica cambio de actitud.

-Jejejeje, lo siento la máquina no sirve será mejor que saques el libro- dijo entre apenada y comprometida pues casi había destruido la máquina con un testigo de por medio.

Rukawa no se movió levantó la mano y con el dedo señalo algo. La chica puso cara de pokemón (ya saben ojitos pequeños y sonrisa tonta). Rukawa por su parte se agacho y conectó el enchufe de la máquina copiadora resolviendo así el misterio de porque no sacaba copias.

-Genial, gracias amigo no sabía que más hacer con esta máquina- río la chica mientras se disponía a sacar sus copias pero para su sorpresa el chico la tomo de los hombros, la cargó y la quito del camino (como costal de papas).

-Voy a sacar copias-fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a poner su libro en la máquina.

-¡Oye tu grandote!- gritó la chica con fuego saliéndole de la boca- ¡yo iba primero! Que crees que porque estas alto no puedo contigo-siguió gritando la chica mientras daba golpecitos en la espalda de Rukawa, después de cinco minutos y sin ver resultados dejó de hacerlo, comenzó a subir por la espalda de Rukawa como si fuera víbora (imaginen un dibujo chibi de una chica en la espalda de Rukawa), a llegar a sus hombros se sostuvo de ellos y después poniendo a prueba la gravedad se aferro de la boca de Rukawa estirándole los cachetes T.T, -toma esto, abusivo- y la chica siguió jalando y jalando.

-Déjame- Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar del chico mientras la perseguía con sus manos.

-Jejejeje-Gritaba la chica – no puedes atraparme, yo soy pequeña y tu eres alto como un edificio, te voy a decir largo (como el de los locos Adams).

La pequeña vena interna de Rukawa explotó, alcanzó a la chica que manoteaba y pataleaba mientras su chibi cuerpo tenia otra vez la forma de un pokemón.

-Suéltame, suéltame, no lo vuelvo a hacer- la chica comenzó a lloriquear.

Rukawa gruño molesto pero finalmente la coloco de nuevo en el piso a lado de el.

-No te subas en mi- fue lo que alcanzó a decir mientras la joven lo observaba con ojos de rayita desde abajo.

-Tienes cara de zorro- La expresión de Rukawa cambió y llamaradas empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo la chica cambiando de tema totalmente y rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía amigablemente, sobre las llamas que aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Rukawa cayó un cubetazo de agua.

-Rukawa Kaede- dijo sin más.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kogure Neko Ayata Sayo Chin Lang Su- Dijo mientras una gota de sudor aparecí en la cabeza de Rukawa.

-¿Perdón?- fue lo que atinó a decir

-A si bueno es complicado, es que mi familia no sabía que nombre ponerme por lo que optaron por ponerme un nombre cada quien Neko es por mi padre el Ayata por mi madre, Lo de Sayo es porque mi tío se llama así… bueno es una larga historia, llamame Ayata- dijo la chica- Oye tu vas en mi salón, pero nunca había hablado contigo, bueno tu no hablas mucho que digamos cierto y además creo que siempre estabas dormido o golpeando profesores, bueno de todas maneras eres simpático.- Esa fue la presentación de la joven, la cual no tenía el mismo problema que Rukawa pues hablaba de más y de todo, en quince minutos Rukawa se pudo enterar de su comida favorita, la película que quería ver, el porque tenía tantos nombres, el porque el nombre que había dado era el abreviado y por donde vivía, todo eso mientras la chica no dejaba de montarse en su espalda, jalarle las mejillas, darle golpecitos en la cabeza y decir le que tenía el cabello más raro que había visto antes.

-Ya termine, puedes usarla – fue lo único que Rukawa dijo a la chica, espero a que ella terminara de hablar y tomo sus cosas la chica terminó de sacar sus copias rápidamente pues solo eran 5.

-Bueno Rukawa nos veremos en el salón, ya es tarde y debo llegar a casa- dijo la chica antes de salir saltando como conejo para después correr como rayo.

-Rara- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Rukawa.

Ya en su casa Rukawa se dio cuenta de algo serio, mientras estaba en la fotocopiadora y por culpa de la chica no había cambiado la hoja de libro por lo que ahora tenía 50 hojas de una misma pagina, se creyó tonto pero al no poder hacer nada se durmió, esperando nunca más volver a ver a esa joven tan rara.


	2. tecnica de las bolas torcidas

Bueno antes de que ustedes lean el segundo y chistosísimo capitulo de mi fic, quería dar unas cuantas aclaraciones:

La violencia de este fic y situaciones ridículas nada tienen que ver con la realidad y no deben ser intentadas por nadie ok

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen… y pues ya! No son míos y eso me deprime

Rukawa en este fic hablara un poco más de lo que habla en la serie, pero no me desviare de su personalidad

La razón de hacer este fic es mero entretenimiento y no tengo pensado dedicarme a escribir… bueno tal ves si, no se pero no por el momento, no sean duros en sus criticas pero si algo no les gusta manden un review.

Ya son todas mis aclaraciones, si al leer este fic comienza a sentir mareo, nauseas o dolor de cabeza, a mi que! Ni que fuera mi culpa.

Un agradecimiento especial al primer review que recibí que fue de Hipólita, sigue mandando más, y tienes razón mi historia no es trágica a menos que le preguntes a Rukawa O.o.

Ohhh que motivación, el primer día de publicación o segundo y tengo dos reviews, soy feliz, bueno como ahora estoy de vacaciones y no quiero estudiar para el examen de la universidad actualizare seguido, ya les avisare yo si me tardo un poco vale.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Dedo en la nariz, cucaracha mutante ó la técnica de las súper bolas torcidas O.o el titulo que escojan**

Al día siguiente nuestro energético protagonista (esperen creo que no empecé bien disculpen a la narradora)…

Empecemos de nuevo.  
Al día siguiente nuestro adormilado protagonista, conocido con el nombre clave de Rukawa se dirigió como siempre a su practica matutina de baloncesto, con su típica bicicleta rosa, lo cual hacía pensar que era gay pero eso no le importaba pues su madre se la había comprado, y con su pans lila, lo cual era una prueba irrefutable de la homosexualidad de su portador, (a no esperen este fan fic no es yaoi), bien nuestro apuesto y varonil protagonista se dirigía pues a su lugar preferido de entrenamiento, cuando llego pudo darse cuenta de que como casi siempre la cancha estaba vacía, se aplaudió a el mismo por levantarse temprano para entrenar y comenzó con su rutina.

15 minutos trotando, 15 minutos corriendo al mismo ritmo, 15 minutos practicando canastas de dos puntos, 10 minutos practicando canastas de tres puntos y para finalizar y conservar su sexy estomago de lavadero 100 abdominales, y con esto su rutina estaba completa.

Luego de esto se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, donde encontró un desayuno completo de huevos cocidos, arroz, unas brochetas de camarón, verduras en salmuera, salchichas con forma de chibi pulpos todo con una cartita de sus mamá que se había ido extremadamente temprano a trabajar (la carta decía: alimentante sanamente, come frutas y verduras y ni se te ocurra fumar) y para su almuerzo una torta de jamón con queso, mucha mayonesa y mostaza y dos bolas de arroz, comió lento y en silencio(que novedad, bueno además estaba solo ni modo que tuviera amigos imaginarios con quien platicar o tal vez si los tenía O.o)

Después de este súper energético desayuno tomo lechita y un té y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7: 00 AM y como entraba a la escuela a las 8 subió a quitarse todo el sudor con un poco de agua y jabón, salió de bañarse como a las 7:20 y vio sobre su cama otra carta de su mamá que decía te pones esto sin excusas y tenía un pequeño dibujo de su madre que era su auto retrato con una manita en señal de victoria, no entendió la nota hasta que vislumbro prendiendo la luz de su cuarto su ropa para ese día, como siempre su mamá le había dejado dos camisetas, una para el día y otra para después del entrenamiento, su uniforme y un short deportivo rojo, sus licras negras para debajo del short y sus tenis recién lavados y con talco para pies dentro, todo normal hasta que llego a sus dos pares de calzoncillos, boxer o chones como les quieran decir y es que no había de donde escoger uno era verde limón con adornos naranjas fosforescentes y en frente tenía un cara sonriente con un slogan abajo que decía es momento de mear… y atrás ya se imaginaran…es momento de ca…y el otro era una tanga con un elefante y no les diré en que parte daba la trompa. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cara de nuestro protagonista quien no soltó ni una sonrisita, porque era serio y amargado y abrió su cajón de ropa interior donde después de buscar entre calzoncillos de extravagantes colores y aterradoras formas encontró dos boxer negros. Después de secarse se puso unos su camiseta, uniforme y sus zapatos escolares y aventó las dos tangas extrañas detrás de su cama. Luego simplemente tomo sus útiles y salió de su casa montado en su vieja y linda bicicleta rosa.

Por su parte nuestra otra protagonista es decir Ayata, se levanto como de costumbre tomo un relajante baño y después de desayunar cereal salió echa la ma… porque se le hacía tarde.

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela Rukawa sintió como si el viento soplara más fuerte de repente, le vinieron ciertos escalofríos y un segundo después, pudo ver como lo que parecía una persona corría disparada en dirección a la escuela.

A lo lejos Rukawa pudo ver a un chico de cabellos oscuros gritándole a otro de cabello rojos que ya sabía quien era, le decía con voz fuerte que entrara al equipo de yudo porque, según este individuo, era el mejor deporte y le pedía muy amablemente a Hanamichi(ya saben a punta de trancazos) que dejara el tonto basketball que era para niñitas, Rukawa no dio importancia y toco la campanita de su bicicleta para que el tipo se moviera, no se movió así que lo arroyo, mientras Hanamichi solo sacaba unas fotos del bolsillo de aquel pobre chico, en donde se podía ver a la linda Haruko de 7 años.

Ayata y Rukawa se dirigieron a su salón de clases junto con Hanamichi que iba en otro grupo (no me acuerdo si iba en el mismo salón que Rukawa o no, pero si no jueguen con su imaginación y hagan de cuenta que van en distintos grupos después de todo esto es un fan fic). Total que después de cómo 10 minutos se sentaron, observaron su banca, el techo, el piso, la puerta…

Hanamichi salió de su salón a buscar a Haruko para ya saben "saludarla" y bueno todo eso que se hace en una escuela.

Rukawa esperaba pacientemente (y despierto O.o) a que empezaran las clases mientras se picaba la nariz y se sacaba un moco, de pronto sintió un golpe, no fuerte pero fue lo suficiente para que su dedo se quedara atorado en su fosa nasal, luego escucho risas estruendosas, y los escalofríos regresaron a su cuerpo se trataba de nada menos que de Ayata!

-O si humanos temblad porque Ayata ha llegado para torturar sus vidas…- y después más risas estruendosas.

Rukawa no hizo caso de eso pues seguía muy ocupado intentando desatorar su dedo de su nariz, Ayata lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía (aunque no sospecho que el golpe tuviera algo que ver)

-Rukawa eso es muy sucio- dijo mirando a Rukawa- saca tu dedo de ahí- y muchos de sus compañeros morbosos pensaron mal y voltearon a ver que pasaba.

-Es que no puedo- susurro Rukawa preocupándose

-Espero que tu cerebro haya amortiguado a tu dedo, sino el daño será permanente- y Ayata había sacado de no se donde una bata blanca y portaba unos lentes de fondo de botella luego tomo la mano de Rukawa y jaló, y jaló y siguió jalando….

-Que difícil- dijo después de tres intentos y en eso….

-JAJAJA-gritaba alguien golpeando la puerta. -¡Venceré a cualquiera que se ponga enfrente!Sin importar quien sea… Rukawa donde estas- Era Hanamichi…- pero Rukawa, dijo haciendo expresiones exageradas- que sucio eres mira si quieres te regalo un pañuelo…- y dándole un pañuelo desechable salió del lugar corriendo.

-Tonto…- dijo Rukawa y espero que alguien le ayudara.

Para este momento Ayata miraba a la ventana aún con sus aditamentos de medico pero ya sin interés en ayudar a Rukawa.

-Oye- le dijo a Ayata….-Oye…

-A si es cierto tu nariz, bien pues supongo que puedes vivir con solo una mano- dijo Ayata muy seria- ¡jajá, jajá es broma! Pero debiste ver tu cara, bien aplicare mi súper técnica- y Ayata tomo una gran bocanada de aire, luego se levanto las mangas y ya cuando Rukawa se estaba preocupando, Ayata demostró…su técnica secreta, dio una palmada en la espalda de Rukawa T.T, y dijo- que te mejores pronto (momento en el que todos caen de espaldas por lo absurdo de esta técnica).

Y por segunda vez en menos de una semana, alguien reventó la vena interna de Rukawa y asombrosamente no era Hanamichi, Rukawa se iba a levantar mientras llamas salían de su cabeza, pero asombrosamente cuando lo intentó su dedo salió de su fosa nasal y justo antes de que pudiera decir algo el profesor entró y Ayata se fue a su lugar dando saltitos con el trasero…

-Que loco- dijo Rukawa, y mientras veía hacía afuera del salón se quedo placidamente dormido.

Así pues después de esta súper técnica, y después de todas las súper clases, en las cuales Rukawa se había dormido Ayata se dirigió a tomar sus alimentos mientras Rukawa continuaba en el salón de clases, este mismo devoró rápidamente su torta y sus dos bolas de arroz, tomo una botella de agua, y de un termo saco algo de té que bebió rumbo a la azotea de la escuela su lugar preferido para dormir.

En la azotea encontró a dos tipos peleándose, no les dio importancia y se acomodo placidamente en el piso mientras viendo las nubes se quedaba dormido.

Ayata por su parte comió una sopita instantánea y el almuerzo que su abuela le había mandado que consistía en jugo de naranja, y galletas de ciruela (para la buena digestión .) además de algo de fruta, después se dedicó a ir a la biblioteca como lo hacía a menudo.

Así continuó el día escolar y para no hacer el cuento largo (porque me da hueva escribir tanto de lo mismo) ya en la salida, Ayata seguía en la biblioteca leyendo un gran libro sobre psicología elemental y Rukawa se dirigía a ella, pues aunque tenía entrenamiento debía sacar las copias que el día anterior no había podido sacar por cierta personita indeseable conocida con el nombre clave de Kogure Neko Ayata Sayo Chin Lang Su…

Entró y buscó a la encargada para solicitar el libro pero solo vio a una persona detrás de un gran ejemplar de algo así como psicología por lo que se acercó a preguntar en un tono "muy amable".

-¿La encargada?- dijo y si sacó dos palabras de su boca ya fue mucho.

De pronto de entre el libro salieron dos cristales redondos y gigantes…O.O parecían lo ojos de una mosca, Rukawa se hizo para atrás dispuesto a golpear a la gran cucaracha mutante que salía de el libro cuando se dio cuenta de que no era mas que una chica con anteojos… y no cualquier chica pues era nada más y nada menos que Ayata

-OH eres tú- dijeron los dos al unísono y Ayata soltó una risa estruendosa para después subirse a la mesa (porque si no, no alcanzaba a Rukawa) y darle una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Cómo sigue tu nariz?- dijo riendo y observando dentro de las fosas nasales de Rukawa detenidamente…

-Bien… ¿la encargada?- Repitió Rukawa pues entre más pronto se fuera más a salvo estaría.

-Pues, no se como decirlo pero sufrió en un trágico accidente… intentó alcanzar el libro más alto y en eso- Ayata continuaba la historia manoteando histriónicamente lo sucedido- miles de libros le cayeron encima excepto el que ella quería, lo libros fueron tantos que rompieron una parte de su espalda y quedo parapléjica de por vida, ahora solo puede mover el los ojos.- Ayata lloraba desconsolada, Rukawa solo la miraba con ojos de rayita sin decir nada.-Además-continuó Ayata mientras dos llamas blancas y una sombra azul aparecía detrás de ella- dicen que se aparece en las tardes… con su silla de ruedas y mueve los ojos desesperada intentando por todos los medios alcanzar el libro más alto…- Y Ayata adquirió forma de demonio gigante azulado con la legua de fuera.

-Que miedo-dijo Rukawa pero no por la historia sino por Ayata, aunque su expresión no cambió mucho.

-Si, es trágico- y Ayata aventó la mascara gigante de demonio azul, apago las luces que hacían las sombras azules (que como siempre no sabemos de donde saca… por el momento…) y quito la grabadora con música tétrica, regresando a su faceta de niña llorona con un pañuelo-Bueno ahora yo soy la encargada de la biblioteca mientras encuentran un reemplazo, como no soy buena en los deportes me dieron esto como actividad extra- y aventó el pañuelo mientras entre risas rascaba su cabeza, miles de gotas de sudor aparecieron en la nuca de Rukawa.

-Eh, bueno quería el libro de historia universal- dijo Rukawa mirando al techo y sin darle importancia a que Ayata ahora corría encima de una pelota multicolor en forma chibi.

-¿El que tenías ayer supongo?- preguntó Ayata

-Si- Y la chica sacó un cañón y se disparó a si misma hacía la sección de historia universal, tomo su gafas y comenzó a buscar, Rukawa la siguió.

-No sabía que usaras gafas-

-Es porque no uso- y Ayata rió estruendosamente- Me las pongo porque con ellas parezco cucaracha mutante y me da risa.

Otra gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Rukawa.

-Toma este es el libro-

Rukawa tomó el libro y se dirigió a la fotocopiadora no sin antes mirar el reloj y darse cuenta de que la práctica estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Oye Rukawa- Dijo Ayata esta vez con unos lentes una nariz y un bigote postizo.

-¿qué quieres?-

-Si quieres yo te sacó las copias… es qué veras la maquina fotocopiadora no esta trabajando muy bien desde ayer- y la joven dio pataditas en el piso mientras miraba al techo intentado evitar la mira de Rukawa, este solo pensaba "porque será, tal vez por que la golpeaste…"

-Necesito desde la 15 hasta la 60-dijo finalmente Rukawa.

- Bien…yo las sacó-

-Voy a estar en el gimnasio hasta las cinco

-A las cuatro y media termina mi turno-

Y esto Rukawa lo tomo por despedida, mientras al salir, noto que Ayata ahora jugaba pacman no quiso saber de donde había sacado la consola, el juego y la televisión que en este momento estaban en la biblioteca.

Rukawa llegó tarde al entrenamiento, pero Akagi no había llegado por lo que no recibió castigó, ya cuando empezó la practica se dio cuenta de que tres chicas lo miraban y gritaban su nombre, las ignoro como siempre porque en primer lugar, eran demasiado feas XD (pinché Rukawa exigente) en segundo lugar porque sus voces chillonas lo perturbaban y en tercer lugar no le agradaban las chicas así de expresivas.

Primero como siempre se dedicaron a calentar y luego hicieron dos equipos uno de los superiores y otro de los novatos, el estaba en ese y se identificaban con las playeras de color rojo jugaron un rato, el anoto muchos puntos pues ninguno de sus superiores lo podía bloquear excepto Akagi, Hanamichi como siempre se lució frente a una chica que llevaba uno de los lados de su cabello castaño recogido detrás de la oreja, Rukawa sabía que ella era la hermana del capitán aunque no sabía que ella estaba enamorada de el como tampoco sabía que existía un club de fans en donde se distribuían fotos de el y algunos fotomontajes triple X y que ya contaba como unas 2000 miembros, no todos del sexo femenino…

Bueno total que el entrenamiento continuó así normal como siempre hasta que Hanamichi se equivoco en un tiró de tres puntos y para variar un poco Akagi puso a Rukawa a que le enseñara la manera de hacerlo fue en ese momento cuando comenzaron los golpes pelotazos y todo eso que siempre terminaba con el Gorila punch como le llamaba Hanamichi ya cuando eran las cuatro y media Ayata logro salir de la biblioteca, no sin antes claro destruir la fotocopiadora (o lo que quedaba de ella) se dirigió al gimnasio como Rukawa le había dicho para esto ocupó su súper moderno vehículo que no era más que una de esas bicicletas de una sola rueda.

Al llegar al gimnasio atropello a tres niñas que parecían ser un arremeto de porristas y saludo riéndose a otras dos una de cabellos castaño y otra de pelo un poco más oscuro y chino, la segunda la miró con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta Rukawa?- preguntó justamente a la segunda y esta le señalo la cancha (lugar obvio para que estuviera un jugador de basketball durante un entrenamiento)

A Ayata no le importo mucho interrumpir el juego y se dirigió con las copias arrollado también a Hanamichi quien estaba echando risotadas y gritándole a Rukawa que era un mal jugador.

-Hey Rukawa- gritó Ayata mientras todos los miembros del equipo se reían de Hanamichi- Toma tus copias

-Oye niña quitate de encima-Dijo Hanamichi a penas audible porque Ayata lo aplastaba.

-Como que escucho una voz conocida- susurró Ayata

-Quitate…- repitió Hanamichi

-Que será- continuó Ayata mientras pedaleaba la bicicleta que se quedaba en el mismo lugar-Siento un tope O.o- y miró bajo la gran rueda de su bici para encontrar a Hanamichi,- Dios creó que es un cerillo- dijo antes de quitarse.

-¡Tu!- Gritó Hana enojado y con llamas saliendo de sus ojos-tonta niña tonta si quieres salir con Rukawa mejor que sea después de la práctica- comenzó a insultar a Ayata enfurecido- Quien te crees que eres-

-Oye yo a ti te conozco- dijo Ayata sin tomar en cuenta los insultos y sacando sus enormes gafas para observar con cuidado a Hanamichi- ese cabello rojo, esa cara de perro atropellado, pero… tu peinado es diferente.- y sacó una cámara instantánea y le tomo una foto a Hanamichi mientras el señalaba su rostro.

-Me conoces a mí, eso quiere decir, espera tú te pareces a…- Pensaba Hanamichi mientras viajaba en los fosos sin fondo de su memoria, para este momento Ayata ya tenía revelada la foto y todos los miembros del equipo miraban a Ayata trabajar.

-Miren si le cambiamos el cabello así y tomo un marcador rojo brillante y puso sobre la foto de Hana un cabello en forma de hongo. (Si vieron Ranma y medio ocurre lo mismo con Kuno cuando se enteran que el director es su papa y lo obligaba a raparse XD)

Ryota y Mitsui comenzaron a reír al igual que Kogure y Hayako que ya había formado parte de la burla contra Sakuragi.

-Por dios es aún más ridículo su corte así- Reía Hayako

-¡Ya se quien eres!- gritó Sakuragi- Eres Kogure Neko Ayata Sayo Chin Lang Su (y todos cayeron de espaldas al escuchar esto…

-Si mucho tiempo sin vernos, no sabía que ibas en esta escuela.

-Es porque eres muy distraída ya llevó un año aquí y ademas formo parte del equipo y soy el mejor jugador.- Decía Sakuragi mientras como siempre presumía de sus habilidades.

-¿De donde lo conoces?- pregunto Mitsui.

-Es que yo- susurró Ayata – Iba con el en el Zinder- y en eso todos soltaron risas.- Pero era diferente- continuó Ayata-Era el niño más tonto de la clase, la maestra siempre lo regañaba porque no sabía diferenciar entre un cuadrado y un circulo- y Sakuragi fue a una esquina a hacer circulitos con su dedo.

-Cualquiera los confunde-

-Además tenía un corte de pelo ridículo, parecía uno de esos hongos que salen en Mario BROS – Todos continuaron riendo mientras Ayata decía como Hanamichi usaba frenos y además unos zapatos ortopédicos que lo hacían ver como Frankeinstein y todas esas cosas.

-Por Dios Sakuragi si que has cambiado- dijo Kogure

-Yo creía que se pintaba el cabello- susurro Ryota

-No es natural, por más raro que parezca…- Siguió Ayata

-¡Cállate! Además tu eras mala conmigo- gritó Hanamichi exasperado- me tirabas en la arena, (esto deben visualizarlo jajá, jajá) y como usaba esos zapatos no podía salir y me hundía, además usaba esos frenos porque tu me rompiste la mandíbula al golpearme con un columpio, eras mala y te reías de mi peinado…Por cierto que ahora recuerdo que usabas unos lentes gigantescos parecías un insecto- Para este momento la de la cara sombría era Ayata T.T- Y además te comías los crayones y los mocos- y todos comenzaron a reír por la pelea entre Ayata y Sakuragi..

-Pues tú parecías perro atropellado

-Pues tú usabas dos coletas

-Tú tenías la nariz chata

-Tú siempre te llenabas la bata de tierra

-Te daban miedo los columpios y las arañas

-Una vez te hiciste del baño

-Usaste pañales hasta los seis años

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó de pronto Akagi- ustedes dos dejen de pelar y tu niña si quieres ver la práctica esta bien pero no interrumpas… y de nuevo lanzó dos de su Gorila punch

-Tu pareces… pareces un Gorila-Y Ayata sacó una caña de pescar que como anzuelo tenía un plátano- quien quiere comer…

-"$!""&·$&$- y un gorila punch en la nuca de Ayata de nuevo

-Au me duele- se quejaba Ayata

-JAJAJA- reía Sakuragi

-Tu…-Gritó Ayata enfurecida- arremeto de humano con forma de mico!

-Que me vas a hacer… no me puedes hacer nada ahora yo soy mas alto que tu y no eres mas que un insignificante insecto- se burlaba Sakuragi

-¡Técnica de las bolas torcidas!- Gritó Ayata y todos miraron como tomaba las nueces y la ardilla de Sakuragi (si entienden ¿no?…el bat y las pelotas, las naranjas y el plátano, los huevos y el pájaro) y los torcía como si fuera manita de cochino (espero que alguna vez hayan jugado eso)

¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- grito Sakuragi y a medida que Ayata apretaba su voz se volvía más aguda y femenina

-Por dios que salvaje- grito Kogure todos los demás estaban riéndose

-Esto es inesperado- Dijo Akagi- será mejor que te sientes Sakuragi y todos los miembros del equipo comenzaron a picar a Sakuragi con una ramita (las ramitas se las había dado Ayata)

-Eso te pasa por meterte con Ayata pong- y Ayata manoteaba como mono…

-Ven lo que digo- dijo Hana con voz de mujer – Siempre es mal conmigo- y ayudado por Akagi se fue a sentar mientras caminaba como pingüino por obvias razones…

-Ya no hagas escándalo, la práctica esta por terminar ahora me das las copias, siéntate- era Rukawa el que hablaba a Ayata mientras la llevaba a una banca con el profesor Anzai (que inexplicablemente estaba ahí entre Sakuragi y Ayata) Hana y Aya comenzaron a hacerse muecas mientras rayos salían de su frente mientras Anzai solo reía

-Que rara novia tiene Rukawa- dijo Hayako sin darse cuenta de Haruko la estaba escuchando.

-¿Novia?- repitió esta y ahora era el club de fans el que escuchaba lo dicho.

-Más vale que no hagas nada malo- dijo Rukawa a Ayata

-Esta bien Ruki yo obedezco- Dijo Ayata con cara de gato con botas (ya saben unos grandes ojotes)

-T.T- Rukawa solo la miro mientras se alejaba

-Zorro…- dijo Ayata mostrándole la lengua a Rukawa creyendo que no escuchaba...Una oreja gigante apareció en la cabeza de Rukawa mientras solo volteaba con ojos de pistola- Jejejeje digo que juegas muy bien-y Ayata se rascaba la nuca º

Por su parte Hanamichi se encontraba maldiciendo en silenció a Ayata, y con una bolsa de hielo entre las piernas.

Ya después de esto la práctica siguió sin ningún contratiempo, Ayata sacaba su matraca (juguete mexicano de madera que al hacerlo girar suena horrible, muy común en las fiestas patrias, por si leen y son de otro país) apoyando a Rukawa y su trompeta para desearle ánimos, al final le entregó las fotocopias.

-Gracias- dijo Rukawa y se dirigió a los vestuarios a cambiarse, al revisar las copias se dio cuenta que Ayata en la esquina de cada pagina había puesto un dibujo manga de ella por lo que sus fotocopias eran al moverlas una historieta pequeña. Cuanta energía tiene pensó Rukawa y luego recordó lo que le había hecho a Sakuragi con su técnica de las bolas torcidas, no puedo más que soltar una leve sonrisa.

Ayata después de despedirse de Rukawa esperó a Sakuragi y lo acompaño hasta que salieran de la escuela, aunque se habían pelado se veía que eran dos viejos amigos. Rukawa los vio irse y supuso que acabarían peleándose.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que el malévolo club de fans de Rukawa tenía un ataque en mente…

Fin (de este capi claro)

* * *

Bueno este capitulo es más largo y a mi humilde punto de vista mucho más gracioso, intento enfocar mi imaginación y espero que mientras lean ustedes también se imaginen lo que están viendo ahora muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de mandar review también a las personas que aunque no mandan leen mi fic espero les guste este nuevo capi y nos vemos pronto vale. 


	3. pisa y corre!

III

Pisa y corre!

-Entonces estas segura que escuchaste lo que yo- decía a modo de pregunta el remedo de porrista #1 (como no se me los nombres de las niñas que son admiradoras de Rukawa la voy a numerar jojo)

-Si, estoy segura- ahora hablaba la #3

-Será mejor que se lo comuniquemos al miembro número uno del club de fans de Rukawa- susurró la #2

-Es eso necesario- dijeron las otras al unísono y con cara de aterradas

-No tenemos otra salida…

-¡Nuestro Rukawa tiene novia!!!!!- gritaron al unísono las tres y las escucharon, pues hasta la península de Yucatán.

Por su parte Rukawa estornudaba mientras pensaba- alguien debe estar hablando de mi-

Era un viernes normal para la escuela Shojoku, de hecho era incluso más normal que el resto de la semana, hacía ya dos días que Rukawa no veía a Ayata, bueno tal vez si una o dos veces en el salón de clases, pero no la había visto propiamente a ella porque la primera vez Ayata estaba vestida de pingüino y vendía Bon ice (bueno para los que no sepan es una congeladita que empezaron a vender en México muy popular no se si así se escribe pero la canción va Bon bon ice bon bon bon ice, a México llegaron los pingüinos, disfruta su sabor, termina ya tu sed XD o algo así…)

Y la segunda vez que la vio, estaba disfraza de cadáver, porque pues… Ayata había dicho que porque siempre quiso saber como lucía un muerto, total que todo había sido tan exageradamente normal que hasta el aburrido de Rukawa se estaba aburriendo.

Para este momento el día escolar estaba a punto de comenzar por lo que nuestro sexy y varonil protagonista se encontraba dibujando cositas en una hoja, mientras miraba a la ventana, con la mínima esperanza de que Ayata no fuera ese día a la escuela.

Por otro lado nuestra tonta y divertida protagonista, corría como siempre camino a la escuela pues lamentablemente su despertador se había descompuesto (habrán sido los ochenta trancazos que le metió) y se había levantado un poquito (20 minutos) tarde.

Rukawa comenzó a sentir escalofríos y fue cuando lo supo, Ayata estaba en la escuela, después una ráfaga de viento gritando Jojo feliz navidad en pleno enero le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto (bueno si no lo había aclarado antes mi historia se sitúa por finales de enero y la razón por la cual Rukawa no conoce a Ayata hasta esta fecha si va en su salón es porque siempre se dormía… sin mas que decir que continué la historia.).

Rukawa decidió hacerse el dormido para que Ayata no lo saludara como acostumbraba hacerlo lamentablemente Ayata no tomo esto en cuenta y…

-H…O…L…A RUKAWA – decía lentamente Ayata mientras inexplicablemente flotaba en el salón con un traje de astronauta

-Hola- respondió Rukawa sin más remedio

-Miraestoyflotando- volvió a decir Ayata

-Ya te vi

-Por dios la gravedad cero cansa mucho- y ahora Ayata tenía puesto un trajecito de conejo.

-¿De donde sacas todo eso?- preguntó Rukawa

-Eto…Eto… pues….-y Ayata pensaba detenidamente la pregunta mientras una oreja gigante aparecía en la cabeza de Rukawa para saber de una vez por todas como lograba esa chica sacar todos su aditamentos- no entiendo tu pregunta-contesto Ayata después de 5 minutos u.u y Rukawa se dio por vencido

-Olvídalo

-Bueno, oye Ruki quieres jugar escondidas, yo cuento ¿va?-

-No- respondió Rukawa con una vena asomándose en su cabeza

-Malo. Malo- Decía Ayata mientras ponía sus ojitos llorosos (como los de ryuchi en gravitation)

-No quiero- volvió a repetir Rukawa

-Bien, pues…pues…yo…-Y Ayata manoteaba como niña pequeña – Iré a jugar con alguien más- (momento en el cual todos caen de espaldas.)

Lo que Rukawa y Ayata no veían era que tres niñas, o intrusas o intentos de porristas los miraban desde la entrada al salón

-Vez te dije debemos decirle a la presidenta del club de fans- decía la número uno

-Pero no parece precisamente su novia- continuaba la dos

-Mejor organizaremos un operativo, no puede saberlo hasta que sea absolutamente necesario además…-

-Ustedes que hacen aquí- sonó una voz de ardillita atropellada, como cuando ponen una cinta al revés

-Pero si es…Sakuragi?

-Váyanse, váyanse de aquí no me dejan pasar

-JAJAJAJA suenas como niñita, Rukawa es mejor jugador que tu-y todas las porristas se fueron mostrándole la lengua a Sakuragi

-Malditas¡Sakuragi es el rey de los rebotes, así que calléense!!!!- pero la voz de Sakuragi era apenas audible.

-Por dios que le paso a tu voz Hana- preguntaba Ayata que lo había visto hacía un par de segundos, mientras ella abría la boca de Hanamichi y como si fuera un domador jugaba a que Hanamichi se la tragaba.

-Es por tu estupida técnica de las bolas torcidas- decía Hanamichi

-Pues si quieres… te las tuerzo hacía el otro lado para ver si se compone

-¡No oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba Hanamichi intentando escapar

-Bueno bueno, esta bien mira mejor tomate este jarabe (y era un jarabe que decía medicina marca AYATA, Hanamichi lo bebió y de inmediato…

-OHH ya puedo hablar normalmente, bueno yo solo pasaba a saludarte Ayata.

-Me da gusto que me tengas respeto- decía Ayata con un traje de cuero negro y unos lentes oscuros.- Por cierto quiero jugar a las escondidas-

-Claro, pero mejor que sea en el descanso

-Ohh Hana te quiero mucho tu si me entiendes- gritaba Ayata para que Rukawa que miraba hacía la venta lo escuchara-No como ese tonto zorro que veo desde aquí y Ayata había sacado un micrófono y le gritaba a Rukawa en el oído.

-Tonta

-Oye Ayata, porque no vas a la practica hoy, así verás como le gano a este tonto zorro

-Hoy no puedo Hana pero que tal si después…

-Si si claro…

Y ahora Ayata y Hanamichi comenzaron a hablar hasta que el profesor entró y las clases comenzaron.  
Así bien primero tenían matemáticas esa clase aburría tanto a Ayata como a Rukawa sin embargo Ayata no se dormía de hecho apuntaba y resolvía todo, pues a pesar de que ni por un instante alguien además de ella misma hubiera pensado que era una chica inteligente, lo era, y sus calificaciones lo demostraban, por eso siempre estaba en la biblioteca (y más después del trágico accidente de la bibliotecaria).

Bien total que como les iba diciendo las clases continuaban una tras otra y como pues era viernes todos estaban ansiosos por salir, llego el descanso y Rukawa se digno a despertar para ir luego a dormir a la azotea, Ayata por su parte jugaba a las escondidas con Sakuragi y sus amigos, estos mas que por gusto jugaban por que no querían sufrir cierta técnica muy dolorosa que Ayata sabia manejar, y el gordito porque Ayata prometió darle plátanos, en ninguno de estos momentos sin embargo Ayata se imagino que estaba siendo observada y es que tres chicas disfrazadas de lo que ellas consideraban un espía la habían estado observando todo el día.

-Te dije que no era su novia- exclamó la numero dos

-No lo entiendes, tonta- dijo la numero uno- lo que intentan es hacer que nadie se de cuenta.

-Pero entonces ¿como sabremos si son o no novios? – cuestiono la tres, todas ellas se encontraban de cabeza amarradas debajo de un árbol y ocultas entre las hojas.

-Pues normalmente los novios suelen salir el fin de semana, nuestro reporte lo damos el lunes ¿no?, hay que espiarla mañana y así entregamos conclusiones- volvió a decir la nuecero uno.

-Tienes razón¿sabes donde vive?- ahora la numero tres hablaba mientras con sus binoculares veía como Ayata estaba disfrazada de pollo.

-No pero esta en los expedientes-

-Vamos a verlos…- concluyó la uno- Desata las cuerdas- le dijo a la número tres.

-Que las desate quien las amarró- contestó esta

-Tu las amarraste yo te dije- refutó la uno

-No yo no fui- y uno y tres voltearon a ver a dos.

-Yo creí que tu las habías amarrado- dijo esta mirando a la numero uno.

-Pero si nadie las amarro ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí arriba?- pregunto la uno.

De pronto un súper cisne, ósea Ayata de nuevo paso volando a su lado y con es pequeña ráfaga de viento, todas… cayeron… y así es otro de los momentos en donde el anime o en este caso los fan fics parecen ridículos.

Ya al finalizar las clases.

-Oye Ayata ¿a donde vas?- le pregunto Sakuragi a su amiga

-Pues tengo que ir a cumplir mi turno en la biblioteca-contestó- va a ser muy divertido-y Ayata saco su monociclo para montarse en el y empezar a hacer piruetas.

-Yo tengo practica pero a la salida te puedo acompañar a tu casa- dijo Hana con ojos de chinito (ya saben cuando los pone como rasgaditos)-

-No, Hana hoy no, hoy me quedo con mi abuela, pero la próxima semana nos organizamos-la razón por la que Ayata había dicho esto es por que ella y Hana vivían separados por poco más de dos cuadras por lo que eran casi vecinos y no se habían dado cuenta hasta hace unos días.

-Bien, ya me voy tengo que ver a Haruko-grito Hanamichi emocionado

-Sale- y Ayata tomo su monociclo y se fue con dirección a la biblioteca.

Ya en la biblioteca le sorprendió ver a alguien ahí, se acerco más y descubrió que era un chico alto que en lugar de estar leyendo se había dormido.

-Oye… oye- susurraba Ayata mientras picaba al joven (que había reconocido como Rukawa) con una ramita.-Ruki, Ruki la practica de basketball ya empezó-

Rukawa… en su quinta nube.

Ayata tomo una decisión, tenía que despertarlo, ahora es una simple suma: Ayata + Monociclo + pista de carritos hot wills donde saltas un tiburón, un volcán y a Eso el payaso diabólico + Rukawa igual a: Ayata se prepara con casco (no intenten esto en casa, usen protección cuando anden en bici), sube a su monociclo, visualiza su objetivo, pasar encima de la columna vertebral de Rukawa sin importarle que este quede parapléjico , toma vuelo y… justo en ese momento cuando Ayata vuela por los aires haciendo un triple moral con caída doble, pasando por encima del tiburón el volcán y Eso que ahora no es mas que una imitación de Zapatín (si no conocen a Zapatín no tuvieron infancia, es como quien no conoce los chicles motita)… Rukawa se despierta y por ende se quita de la banca, se rasca la cabeza y se va.

En cuanto a Ayata otra suma: monociclo + Ayata + Ventana abierta igual a: auch…

-Tonto zorro, miren que quitarse cuando ve que estoy pasando- reclamaba para si misma Ayata mientras se sobaba su cabeza-Además ahora mi monociclo esta roto-y Ayata comenzó a hacer su propio río de lagrimas.- Bueno no importa mejor cubro mi turno en la biblioteca- y así como así Ayata se fue a acomodar libros, organizar fichas y ver quien no había devuelto el material.

Mientras tanto las estupidas antagonistas que no se porque puse, ósea las porristas estaban en dirección buscando los archivos de Ayata.

-Por Dios- dijo sorprendida la numero uno

-Esa chica tiene como 50 nombres- continuó la dos.

-Eso no importa lo bueno es que aquí esta su dirección- dijo la 3

-Yo la escuche decir que iba con su abuela- meditó la 2

-Pues aquí también esta- concluyó la 4 a no esperen no había cuatro

-Mañana realizaremos la misión, de acuerdo-

-Si- gritaron todas

Ya cuando Ayata termino su turno en la biblioteca tomo sus cosas y se fue, hoy tendría que irse en tren pues su monociclo se había roto y no llevaba su cohete de propulsión ni su patín del diablo con motor.

Por otro lado nuestro sexy protagonista Rukawa había tenido una practica bastante normal en donde el idiota de Hanamichi había intentado lucirse con la chica esa que siempre lo venía a ver (o eso pensaba el), estaba tomando un regaderazo, se vistió con una tanga rosa de elefante (por que ese día se le había olvidado revisar todo lo que su mama le había puesto), su pans y se fue montado en su bicicleta rosa, o rojo brillante dependiendo del punto de vista.

Cuando iba de salida pudo ver a Ayata con unos aparatos ortopédicos en los pies gritando – Corre Forest corre-(para los que si han visto Forest gump o como se escriba no es genial esa cinta da tantas cosas para reírte seguro escribiré varias) mientras las tuercas salían, volaban engranes y uno que otro martillo que no tenían ni que hacer ahí, lamentablemente Rukawa no contaba con que Ayata lo vería. Ayata se detuvo en seco.

-hola Ruki- saludo de manera amable- Oye te puedo pedir un favor.

-No-contestó secamente Rukawa

-Bueno…Adiós.

Asombrosamente Ayata no insistió solo se fue, a Rukawa le extraño esa conducta pero salió de la misma manera con su bici directo a su casa. Una cuadra después encontró a Ayata que se dirigía en el mismo camino que el.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tu vives hacía el otro lado?- Preguntó Rukawa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar Ayata.

Rukawa no esperaba eso, se sorprendió por la pregunta y luego volteo a ver el lindo cielo.

-Te he visto- dijo finalmente

-Es que hoy voy a casa de mi abuela y me queda por la calle de Fuji. Rukawa se dio cuenta de que por ahí vivía- mi abuela me dijo que debía tomar un tren y que ese me dejaba pero no se cual tomar- rió Ayata nerviosa.

-Súbete- dijo Rukawa y le hizo espacio en su bici-yo vivo cerca y no necesitas tomar ningún tren hay un atajo.

- Gracias dijo Ayata, y se transformo en un pequeña cosa chibi que subía por la espalda de Rukawa

Rukawa ya no se enojo ya sabía la forma de ser de esa chica tan rara.

En el camino que no fue largo Ayata fue cantando la canción de los elefantes, se golpeo con un letrero de trancito tres veces, y una paloma le hizo popo en el cabello, fuera de eso ningún contratiempo, Ayata le dio la dirección de la casa de su abuela a Rukawa y el la llevó hasta ahí para después irse sin esperar a que entrara Ayata, ella solo le agradeció y le dijo que cuando quisiera podía venir por galletas o leche o gatos (su abuela tenía como 200)

Rukawa solo pensó:

-No quiero nada de eso-y se fue a casa a dormir…

Y así terminó el día viernes.

Por su parte nuestras antagonistas extrañas, se dedicaban a armar un sitio de espionaje, habían rentado una camioneta y se colocaron afuera de la casa de la Abuela de Ayata, por más extraño que parezca en sus retorcidas mentes Rukawa llegaría ahí con un ramo de flores en un caballo blanco y sacaría a Ayata con quien iría a recorrer el mundo guiado por el amor.

Claro lo que las niñas estupidinas no sabían es que nada de esto iba a pasar porque ni Rukawa y Ayata tenían planeado aquello XD, pero bueno como ellas no podían saber eso por que si no el fic no tendría sentido continuare escribiendo.

Total que pusieron su súper puesto de espionaje y empezaron a observar.

-mmm creo que ya se va a dormir jefaza- musito la numero tres mientras que con unos binoculares miraba dentro de la casa.

-En ese caso no tenemos nada que hacer, así que a cenar!!!- grito la número uno y saco de quien sabe donde una pizza de mariscos (Guacala XD)

-A mi no me gusta eso- musitaron la número tres y la dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues ustedes se lo pierden- grito la número uno.

-Jefaza, veo algo anaranjado y peludo en el cuarto de Ayata-gritó la número tres.

-No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! seguro es nuestro Rukawa con un traje sensual de leopardo.- la número uno tiro su pizza de la impresión.

-No… más bien parece, parece un gato- Y de pronto la porrista número tres se dio cuenta de que los binoculares estaban al revés, y que aquel minino no estaba en casa de Ayata si no en frente del camión.

-Jefaza- susurro señalando la ventana de la camioneta- Creo que su pizza atrajo inquilinos.

-Que quieres decir- musitó la porrista 1 antes de mirar por la ventana y darse cuenta que…

Más de trescientos gatos se abalanzaban contra las ventanas intentando obtener algo de pescado.

-Jefaza!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deles la pizza!!!!!!!!!- gritaron al numero dos y la tres mientras se abrazaban entre ellas- Deles la pizza rapido!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pero es mia!!!!!!!!!

Y los gatos T.T comenzarón a rasguñarlo todo.

-POR FAVOR SALVENOS- gritaron las tres porristas de pronto.

…

Por su parte Ayata…

-jajajajajajaja- reía frenéticamente mientras miraba el televisor.- mmm creo que escuche un grito- dijo de pronto y se paro a ver por la ventana con sus super lentes de insecto – ehh? Creo que no, solo son los gatos de mi abuela atacando a mis compañeras de clase, si seguro no es nada - XD cerró la cortina y se fue directo a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Ayata se baño rápidamente, jugo con su patito de goma en el baño y después busco a su abuela, su abuela tenía 93 años y por eso iba a visitarla "para cuidarla", aunque en realidad la abuela de Ayata debía de tener más energía que su nieta de 15 años (y eso ya esta difícil), encontró pues solo el desayuno en la mesa, comenzó a tomar su jugo y miró una nota debajo del vaso. _"Fui a una cita con un hombre sensual, regresare después de tener sexo ardiente"_

Ayata escupió el jugo.

-Esa vieja que estará pensando- replicó- de verdad cree que me interesa la vida sexual de una anciana.

Y Ayata se imaginó a su pequeña y anciana (muy anciana) abuela con un traje sadomaso de cuero negro y un látigo _Ya te llego tu abuelita, chiquito_ fue lo que pensó que su abuela diría, no pudo evitar ponerse del color del pasto e ir a vomitar al baño.

15 minutos y varias comidas (vomitadas claro) después.

-Creo que ya me siento bien- susurró Ayata- Ahora es momento de ir al dar una vuelta, es sabado!!!! Hay que salir!!!!- gritó

Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, tomo dinero que su abuela le había dejado, las llaves y estaba lista!

Salió de su casa y observo que todos los gatos de su abuela dormían encima de una Ban.

SE asomó a ver y al no encontrar nada interesante, más que videocámaras binoculares y lentes de larga distancia, se fue.

-Tu- Ayata escuchó una voz ronca de pronto- Tu!!!!!- gritó una de las súper porritas mientras resurgía de entre miles de bolas de pelo- nos viste ayer y no nos ayudaste!!!! Pagaras!!!!!!!!- gritó y sus otras dos súbditas salieron de entre los gatos XD

-Eto… yo creí que les gustaban los gatitos- Ayata tenía una mueca extraña de miedo mientras miraba a los seres demoníacos con minifalda y pompones.

-Calla, pagaras!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaron al unísono las tres porristas mientras comenzaban a aventar gatos.

-Mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- resonó en toda la manzana, haciendo que un chico que salía de su casa para entrenar se espantara.

A Rukawa le dieron escalofríos, pero porque si Ayata vivía a más de dos cuadras, no era normal, o es que acaso era un mal augurio…

De pronto Ayata montada en un correcaminos paso frente a Rukawa, Rukawa se sintió a salvo por unos segundos pues Ayata no le había visto.

Pero Ayata frenó en seco y regresó

-Ruki, salvame!!!!!!!- gritó con ojos llorosos mientras en forma chibi golpeaba el pecho de Rukawa.

-Y ahora que demonios- susurró Rukawa mientras veía la cara de horror de la chica.

Y de nuevo miró otra ráfaga de viento solo que esta no contenía a una chica si no a tres maniáticas que cargaba gatos y que comenzaban a aventarlos por todos lados.

-Ruki!!- gritó Ayata- Corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello!!!!!!!!!!- y en cierta parte así era, Rukawa no tenía intención de correr pero Ayata lo jaló del cuello de la playera y lo llevó con ella (y si se preguntan como una niña de 1.68 podía cargar a un chico de 1.90, pues… si es una buena pregunta, yo también me la hago de vez en cuando)

Así pues Rukawa y Ayata comenzaban a correr lejos de las malévolas chicas de los gatos, Ayata con cara de susto y Rukawa con cara de _que chingados hago aquí _

-Ni en fin de semana me libro de ti ¿cierto? – susurró Rukawa ¬¬

-Pero Ruki- lloriqueó Ayata- Es que tengo mucho miedo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-si pudiste con Hanamichi, que no puedas con unas chicas como estas- susurró

-Oye- y Ayata se detuvo en seco- ¡tienes razón! Ruki eres un genio!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ehh- una gota de sudor escapo de la frente de Rukawa.

-Oigan chicas!- gritó Ayata y las súper porristas se detuvieron- Creo que podemos dialogar.

-De que hablas niña estupida por tu culpa y la de tus gatos casi morimos anoche- grito la número tres

-Ademas tu tienes a Rukawa- gritó la número dos

-Así que por eso es por lo que me persiguen- susurró Ayata- porque no me dijiste que tenías tres novias locas- le susurro a Rukawa

-Ni siquiera las conozco- dijo Rukawa en voz alta, las chicas se congelaron.

-Rukawa!!!- comenzaron a sollozar- te amamos!!!-

Rukawa y Ayata se miraron uno al otro con miedo.

-Bien que les parece si hacemos un trato- dijo Ayata- yo les doy a Ruki cara de zorro, y ustedes me dejan en paz, les garantizo que Ruki hará todo lo que le pidan.

Una vena se asomo en la cara de Rukawa.

-Rukawa!!! Te amamos!!!- obtuvo como respuesta.

Así que tomo a Rukawa del cuello de la playera y lo cargó hacía las chicas.

-Que demonios piensas hacer- susurró Rukawa.

-Confía en mí- respondía Ayata entre dientes.

La idea era simple aventarles a Rukawa y huir…

-Bien- dijo Ayata acercándose- aquí tiene a Rukawa y lo aventó hacía las tres chicas, mientras ella aplicaba la ley de pisa y corre.- A correr a correr!!!!

Se ocultó en un callejón mientras veía como las tres porristas se pelaban por una parte de su gran ídolo.

-Creí que ibas a aventarme- susurró Rukawa.

-Con esas locas ni pensarlo, les avente un muñeco tamaño natural tuyo!- respondió Ayata.

Rukawa penso un- _de donde sacaste una cosa así_- pero prefirio no decir nada

-No esperas que se lo traguen, o si?- volvió a decir Rukawa.

-Creeme lo harán- y al ver a las chicas alejarse Rukawa y Ayata salieron de su escondite

…

Por su parte las porristas…

-Rukawa te amamos!!!!- gritaban al unísono mientras una voz que obviamente no era la de Rukawa si no la del muñeco les respondía.

-Yo también las amo chicas- jajajajajajaja risa de la autora XD

…

Rukawa salió del callejón dispuesto ahora si a alejarse de Ayata.

-Hey Ruki- susurró Ayata mientras con su pie dibujaba circulitos en el piso- Lo siento.

Rukawa levantó su sexy ceja.

-No importa- dijo por fin.

-Oyi!!!!!!!!! Rukawa no esta enojado conmigo-Ayata puso cara de gato con botas O.O-Ruki si me quiere, Ruki si me quiere!!- comenzó a gritar mientras subía en forma chibi a la espalda del chico.

-Bajate- ordenó este.

-Gomen- se volvió a disculpar Ayata.-Ya se que te parece, si para compensarte esto te invito a comer a casa de mi abuela, hoy no esta pero la próxima semana puedes venir, todos los fines de semana me quedo con ella.

Concluyó Ayata.

-¿Tengo otro remedio?- susurró Rukawa.

-En realidad no- susurró Ayata riendo-a menos que quieras que te aviente con esas chicas locas.

-Glup-Rukawa tragó saliva con miedo- Será un placer- dijo por fin.

Y los dos (si hasta Rukawa) comenzaron a reír.

…

Por su parte nuestras malvadas porristas al darse cuenta del engaño…

-Waaaaaaaaaaaa- lloraba la número uno.- como pudimos caer en este engaño- gritaba mientras zarandeaba los restos del muñeco del felpa de Rukawa.

-Pero vealo por el lado positivo jefaza- la calmó la número dos- ahora sabemos que no es su novia.

-Es cierto- y la número uno dejo de llorar.

-Aunque parece que se llevan muy bien- sentenció la número tres.

-Es porque esa chica no lo suelta- musito la número uno rompiendo los restos del muñeco.

-Jefaza yo creo que deberiamos…- la número dos se mordió el labio.

-si yo también lo creo, se que era nuestro último recurso pero…- secundo la número tres.

-Esta bien- dijo ya seria la número uno- si es lo que se requiere no hay otra cosas que podamos hacer, le diremos a la única persona capaz de solucionar este problema, el miembro número uno de nuestro club de fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Rukawa te amamos- gritaron las otras dos chicas

Y así sería como empezaría el mayor problema en la vida de nuestro joven y sensual protagonista.

* * *

Bueno aquí añado algunos comentarios, eto eto... pues hacía mucho que no continuaba este fic, la verdad y si ha habido personas que me lo han pedido (de antemano un agradecimiento a hipolita por esto), pero pues es que cuando empeze a escribir este texto estaba demasiado feliz, como que todo mi buen humor se acumulo y tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma poco convencional y fue esta XD jojo, pero despues de los primeros capitulos pues como que me deprimi de nuevo (es que soy medio bipolar) por lo que pues no es que no quisiera seguir escribiendo si no que no tenía inspiracion, total que bueno ya me decidi a continuar este fic y aqui lo tienen!!!! cha cha channnnnn! un agradecimiento a todas las personas que lo lean, dejen reviews porque en definitiva eso nos motiva mucho a los escritores, y por otro lado pues aprovecho un poco para recomendar mi nuevo fic que he empezado a publicar en esta misma pagina y que espero también leen, se llama **Unne année sans lumiere** y es de la visión de escaflowne(especificamente se centra en Dilandu), este fic ya no es de parodia, por lo que si no les gusta la serie pero aun asi tienen un poco de curiosidad de saber como escribo cuando me pongo seria XD ( que casi nunca pasa) pues hechenle un vistazo y se los agradecere bastante...Ahora si espero su comentarios, y ustedes esperen el siguiente capitulo que prometo no tardara tanto como este! 


	4. Torturando a Kogure

IV

Matando a Sailor moon, torturando a kogure o un nuevo entrenamiento, el titulo que gustéis!

…Pequeña intro de Rukawa… Rukawa aparece en un foro de televisión con iluminación y todo.

-Bueno, la autora de este fic me obligo a agradecerles por todos sus reviews personalmente, también me obligo a decir más de diez palabras en esta frase… y aho… aho…ahora..- Rukawa se queda dormido de pie- zzzzzzz….

-Ruki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- entra Ayata saltando y aplasta a Rukawa- Ruki!!!!!!!!!!!! Estas bien ¿??????? O.o te aplaste??????, no mueras!!!!!!!! Ruki!!!!- se acerca a la nariz de Rukawa y no escucha su respiración.

"!$·&"$"/$//"$ Fallas tecnicas"$·$&/$/"$·$/$&$!(groserías que salen de la boca de Ayata y que no mostramos por respeto al horario familiar)

-Lamentamos informarles queridos televidentes, que Ruki a muerto…- dice Ayata vestida de luto- pero como aun no acaba el fic, hemos encontrado a un suplente.

Ayata saca un globo pequeño con forma de Rukawa y comienza a inflarlo.

-_Fuuuuu, fuuuu_- sonido de Ayata inflando el globo- listo- un Rukawa inflable de tamaño natural queda a lado de Ayata- Habla más o menos lo mismo y actúa igual que el original.-  
Ayata se retira jalando su globo.

-mmmm- un chico despierta detrás del escenario- porque me siento como si me hubieran aplastado- susurra Rukawa, se levanta se sacude el polvo y sale a ver a su publico- Bueno como les iba diciendo, muchas, muchas gracias y sigan leyendo esta historia, por que… porque.. es… muy…- Rukawa vuelve a dormirse…

Y para no variar, es otro de los miles de momentos en los que todos caen de espaldas…

…..Toing!!!...

Fin de la intro de Rukawa.

Bueno era un lunes como cualquier otro lunes Ayata se dirigía corriendo al escuela (si estando en la carretera oyes un pip pip. Ten seguridad que se trata de mi..correcaminos.. el coyote te va comer, pobro coyote… jajajajajajajajajajajaj risas de la autora jajajajajaja solo canten la canción mientras leen esto y les aseguro que se reirán tan histéricamente como yo) porque para variar se le había hecho tarde. Paso junto a un chico con un bicicleta rosa y se detuvo en seco.

-Ruki!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó saltando con un traje de conejo.- ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?-

-Bien- gruño el chico no le gustaba hablar en las mañanas, bueno de hecho no le gustaba hablar nunca.

-Oye Ruki mi oferta sigue en pie- susurró Ayata ya vestida con su uniforme normal.

-mmm- gruño el chico.

-Vamos, será divertido lo prometo además mi abuela prepara un excelente tofu frito, y sushi de verduras, y takoyaki(albóndigas de pulpo)-los ojos de Ayata se abrían desmesuradamente a Rukawa esa expresión de perrito triste le exasperaba.

-Esta bien- gruño al fin el chico, el sábado anterior y después de ser perseguido por unas niñas feas a las cuales el no conocía Ayata lo había invitado a comer, no la había rechazado aunque al ver la energía de su joven amiga, tenía un tanto de miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Finalmente aceptó al saber que la comida sería deliciosa- _mmm tofu frito… mmmm rosquillas_ (a no perdon ese dialogo es de Homero Simpson, no me demanden!!!)- pensó Rukawa

-Bien, entonces me voy-Ayata salió corriendo mientras a lo lejos Rukawa pudo ver que se acercaba a un chico pelirrojo

-Ese tonto- dijo para si, no es que odiara a Hanamichi, más bien… no le tenía paciencia.

Ayata toda esa semana se dedico a hacer bobadas como de costumbre, aunque misteriosamente fue llamada a la dirección en un par de ocasiones lo cual no tenía lógica. Ayata era una buena estudiante y además cubría actividades extraescolares encargándose de la biblioteca, muchos chicos de otros grupos que admiraban a su sensei (claro porque no la conocían en persona n.n´) se habían sorprendido un poco con esto, sin embargo las charlas entre el director y Ayata tenían el rango de top secret.

El día miércoles Ayata caminaba rumbo a su casa.

-Entonces quiere que me encargue personalmente de eso- musitó Ayata mientas portaba unos lentes oscuros muy a la james bond.

-Si, es un encargo que quiero pedirte- susurró el director desde una pantalla de celular, era un asombroso celular con video llamadas, lanzallamas, una pistola y claro mp3 (XD la tecnología no es nada sin el mp3)

-Bien, como usted diga- terminó Ayata.

-Ahhh y por favor, señorita Ayata que sea con la mayor discreción posible- finalizó el director.

-Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5 segundos- sonó una voz dentro del celular.

-Demonios, demonios!!!!!!- comenzó a gritar Ayata

-4……

La chica jugaba a la papa caliente con el celular (ya saben aventarlo de una mano a otra) y corría en círculos

-3….

- Que hago!!!!!!!- y finalmente su cerebro reacciono.

-2….

-Ahhhhh, va a explotar!!!!

-1….

Ayata aventó el celular lo más fuerte que pudo sin importarle donde cayera.

-Fiuu…- dijo secando el sudor de su frente- me salve- se dijo a si misma- demonios, tenía mp3…- se lamentó XD

….

-Oh por favor príncipe Endimión no mueras ahora que ya he recuperado la memoria…. Y recordado nuestro eterno y cursi amor!!!!- sollozaba un chica de pelo rubio súper oxigenado, con cara de chiste y unos chongitos muy chistosos en el pelo.

-Serena, se fuerte- decía un chico moribundo- yo…te a…

Y justo cuando el príncipe de la tierra le iba a declarar su amor a la niña del poder del prisma lunar XD se escucha algo en el cielo…

-Pero que es ese ruido- musita serena dejando a su joven príncipe moribundo.-Ohhh- dice mientras un celular le cae en las manos- tiene mp3!!-

¡Cabunnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y esa… es la verdadera historia de cómo murió Serena y su príncipe antes de que se creara Tokio de cristal y de que Haruka y Michuru confesaran que eran lesbianas y además pareja y fueran a México a vivir bajo una "sociedad de convivencia" XD (bueno esto es una parodia política jajajajaja en México se acaba de dar vigor a una ley llamada sociedad de convivencia que es como la boda gay XD solo que sin la palabra boda, porque vivo en un país horriblemente religioso en donde a los gays se les quema con leña verde XD asi que arriba las bodas gays!!! Y arriba Cristián de RBD jajajajaja eso solo lo entenderán los mexicanos y por cierto odio RBD pero jajajaj era demasiado chistoso para no ponerlo)

….

Volviendo al fic principal

Al día siguiente era jueves, Rukawa se despertó sintiendo algunos escalofríos, de nuevo sentía que algo verdaderamente malo iba a pasar ese día, pero ¿qué sería esta vez?

Llegó a la escuela como de costumbre y se quedó dormido en la primera clase luego se despertó solo porque escuchó un verdadero escándalo en el salón, era hora del descanso y Ayata jugaba con Hanamichi espaditas con dos grandes varas de árbol.

-Ya veras te voy a ganar tonto cabeza de cerillo- gritaba la chica mientras se subía a una banca y agitaba sus manitas por que si no, pues simplemente no podía alcanzar a Hanamichi ´(esta chaparrita la niña)

-No me vas a ganar pequeño bicho!!!- gritaba Hanamichi- toma esto-

Y ….cruch…. la vara se había roto y adivinen a donde fue a dar el pedazo…

-Ohhh no… Ruki!!!- dijo Ayata con horror mientras notaba como el pedazo de vara estaba incrustado en la cabeza de nuestro joven jugador-Será mejor que no te muevas… voy por un doctor- dijo la chica mientras portaba sus lentes de insecto.

-¡Puaj que asco zorro!, puedo ver tu cerebro!- (Jajaja wacala)

Rukawa no hizo caso a lo que Ayata le había dicho y antes de que la chica saliera del salón ya se había quitado la vara de la cabeza.

Pluf…. Rukawa se desinfló.

-Que… demonios…- musito Hanamichi al tomar los restos de hule que componían a Rukawa.

-Mierda- susurró Ayata nerviosa… si también había matado a su super genial suplente ( un globo, recuerden el inicio de la intro) Ayata comenzó a caminar lentamente de espaldas dirigiéndose a la puerta, debía salir antes de que la acusaran de asesinato, volteo en seco rápidamente solo para lograr ver por donde iba y un gran muro con uniforme se lo impidió Ayata chocó contra un chico, se trataba de…

-¡Ruki!-dijo muy sorprendida la chica- ¿_que no te había matado?_- pensó  
-Alguien me abandono en un foro- recordó Rukawa taciturno- después de aplastarme…- miró a Ayata sospechosamente.

-No se de que estas hablando…- y Ayata se fue a un rincón oscuro a plantar zetas.

-Pero que te pasa zorro… porque eres de hule- Hanamichi seguía en su mundo paralelo con los restos de Rukawa.

…

Ayata había tardado toda la mañana disculpándose con Rukawa, justo hasta la hora en que el chico tenía que irse a su entrenamiento.

Después de eso…

-Voy a entrenar- dijo Rukawa para que la chica en forma chibi a su lado lo dejara en paz.

-Tengo que irme- fue lo que contestó Ayata, pero asombrosamente su expresión parecía muy sería.

-_¿Qué tendrá?- _pensó Rukawa, Ayata + seriedad ehh?

Rukawa creía que todo eso había sido muy extraño, primero Hanamichi hablando con un pedazo de plástico, luego Ayata se había puesto extrañamente sería, y después al entrar a la cancha notó que el capitán gorila estaba extrañamente tieso con los brazos cruzados y parecía a punto de lanzar el gorila punch. El director estaba parado a lado de Akagi.

Rukawa lo miró con odio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó antes de que Hanamichi llegara gritando.

-Hey!!! Gori, gori!!!, te traje unas bananas, donde esta mi gori favorito, mi conse…(de consentido XD)-

Punch!!!!!

-Hanamichi callate- y el gorila punch resonó en la cancha.

-Todavía que te traigo bananas ¬¬-gruño

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los demás miembros del equipo. Y cuando estuvieron todos.

-Señor director por favor hable- enfatizó Akagi, y lanzó una mirada de odio a cierto jugador pelirrojo para que ni se le ocurriera interrumpir.

-Bien…- tosió el director empezando- chicos, se que todos aman el deporte, y esta escuela es reconocida por su nivel de deportistas…sin embargo también nos preocupamos por el buen nivel académico…En este aspecto sus resultados… son bueno… ustedes lo saben.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, con excepción de Akagi, y el cuatro ojos como lo llamaba Hanamichi, todos tenían promedios pésimos… especialmente Hanamichi y Rukawa.

-Para cambiar esto- siguió el director- he decidido asignarles una tutoría, tendrán a su disposición una lista de estudiantes que han aceptado participar y podrán escoger a cualquiera con el que mejor se relacionen, siempre y cuando prometan estudiar con ellos en los descansos y después de los entrenamientos.

-Pero que dice, si Hanamichi es el mejor jugador!!!- gritó el pelirrojo con odio- no necesitamos esto.

-Si no mejoran su promedio, no les permitiré continuar en el equipo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. (XD incluso Rukawa que casi ni tiene ojos)

-Maldición- susurró Mitsui

-Bueno, es mi deber presentarles a su nueva entrenadora…- continuó

Detrás del director salió una presencia que hasta ese momento había pasado inadvertida, se trataba de Ayata.

-Hola chicos-saludo a sus ya conocidos

-Ayata¿Qué significa todo esto?- reclamó Ryota

Ayata los miró ya sin su sonrisa habitual…

-Me voy, ella les comentara lo demás-el director se retiro

-Tu cabeza de bolillo!!! Traidora- grito Hanamichi mientras estiraba los cachetes de Ayata.

-Déjame!! Déjame!!! Sálvenme-gritaba Ayata lloriqueando.

-Déjala Sakuragi- regaño Kogure mientras intentaba salvar a la chica.

-Cállate cuatro ojos- y ahora Hanamichi le aplicaba una llave tumbaburros quiebramuelas, rompecuellos… a la chica.

Rukawa dio un paso al frente y para asombró de todos levantó a Hanamichi de la playera liberando a Ayata.

-Déjala- gruño

-Gracias- susurró Ayata mientras reacomodaba sus huesos rotos…XD

Todos los miembros del equipo voltearon a verse por segunda vez.

-Esto significa que debemos aceptar lo que el director nos dice-gruño Mitsui.

-Escúchenla- ordenó Akagi. Todos esperaron lo que Ayata debía decir.

-Pues si…en esencia. No tiene de otra- todos cayeron de espaldas, Ayata tosió más seria- esto es por el bien de todos- murmuró- permítanme ayudarlos chicos-

Todos la miraron asombrados, contrario a las veces anteriores Ayata portaba unas gafas cuadradas, normales y no parecía ningún insecto, si no que más bien se veía bastante intelectual, su personalidad relajada hacía olvidar que ella era uno de los mejores promedios de Shojoku.

-Chicos, animo ustedes podrán con este reto- Ahora era Ayako la que hablaba

-Si, animo chicos nosotros podemos con todo esto- animaba Ryota sonrojándose al ver a Ayako

-¬¬ El amor lo controla- pensaron todos…

-Bueno como el director ha dicho, ustedes pueden decidir quien les dará la tutoría, aquí tengo un lista de los alumnos que se ofrecieron.

Ayata desplegó un pergamino como de cuarenta hojas, la mitad de las cuales decía -Rukawa te amamos!!!! (Adivinen quien puso eso XD)

Todos se acercaron a Ayata.

-Bien veamos el gorila no las necesita- susurraba Ayata mientras una venita saltada aparecía en la frente del capitán- el cuatro ojos tampoco- Kogure se fue hacía un rincón a llorar mientras sus lentes se empañaban..

-Por que nadie se aprende mi nombre!!!!- sollozaba mientras lagrimas salín de su cara…

y wow wow wow!!!

Aparece Dr. T. (ya saben el monito que salía para explicar las jugadas)

-Hola chicos- saludaba el dibujito sin nariz.- soy Dr. T. ¿saben porque nadie se aprende el nombre del cuatro ojos?–

-no!!!- respondían los niños que miraban Slam dunk en su casita.

-Pues por que es un personaje secundario sin importancia

(Kogure se intenta suicidar con un pandita de limón… ve que no funciona corre llorando a saltar por la ventana sin que nadie lo note)

-Ahora vamos a explicar las canastas de tres puntos!!!...

Un momento después…

-y eso fue todo chicos, se despide el Dr. T-

y wow wow wow XD

-Entonces bien, el primero será Mitsui, dime quien quieres que te ayude..

-mmm- gruño el chico, Ayata se sintió intimidada.

-Eto…. :S… bien supongo que tu estarás bien solo, te pondré con Akagi el gori es muy listo así que cualquier cosa que le preguntes el la sabrá… y talvéz hasta te de una banana XD it´s the moment of the gorila punch!!!!

-ayayayayayyyy- se quejó Ayata- nadie aprecia mi trabajo ¬¬ - bien ahora tu Ryota.

…

Ryota jalo a Ayata y comenzó a susurrar.

-Oye crees que puedas ponerme con Ayako- dijo con una cara de pervertido.

-Pues ella no se anoto en la lista- susurró Ayata- pero bueno que ofreces.

-Que tal si te invito a comer, y te pago 1000 yens.

-3000 y es un trató- finalizó Ayata.

-Es un trató- Y Ryota miró sonrojado a la chica cerca de él

…

-Bien entonces Ryota estará con Ayako- finalizo la chica moviendo sus gafas de insecto.

-Pero si yo ni siquiera tengo buenas notas.- susurró la chica.

-ejem… no esta a discusión…- dijo Ayata.

-Bien ahora Hanamichi- Hana se acercó a Ayata. Pero antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo una chica habló.

-Yo te ayudare Hanamichi- se trataba de Haruko

-Eto… si, si- Hana se rascó la nuca con sus ojitos de chinito avergonzado.

-Bien si ya esta Hanamichi también, falta Rukawa…-

-Tonta- le dijo Ayako a Haruko

-¿Qué?- respondió esta.

-Hubieras podido ayudar a Rukawa- siguió la joven de pelo chino.

-Ayyy no- Haruko entendió lo despistada que había sido mientras saludaba a su amigo Hanamichi sonriéndole.

-Yo estaré contigo- susurró Rukawa dirigiéndose a Ayata.

-ehhh…. Bueno en realidad yo no pensaba dar las tutorías, yo solo las organizo- se disculpó la chica.

-Yo estaré contigo- repitió Rukawa lanzando una mirada de esas que congelan hasta a un pingüino en el polo norte.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Ayata temerosa mientras comenzaba a hacerse chiquita, chiquita por la mirada del moreno.

Y así todo quedo listo…

Un nuevo entrenamiento, estaba en la puerta y por tanto nuevas aventuras.

Todos se disponían a salir del gimnasio bien mamones (ya saben una pose tipo liga de la justicia) pero…

-Oigan, ustedes idotas tiene que entrenar- regañó Akagi…Todos voltearon a verse por tercera vez y comenzaron a reír.

Así bien todos comenzaron a entrenar.

-Oigan no sienten que falta algo- murmuró Hanamichi- algo con lentes-

-No, debes estar soñando- rió Ryota.

Por su parte Kogure estaba tirado afuera del gimnasio, con las piernas rotas por su no muy brillante intento de suicidio.

-Ayúdenme…- gemía llorando.

Mientras tres chicas pasaban.

-Mira es el cuatro ojos que juega básquet.- XD dijeron, pero sin ayudarlo.

-Porque nadie se aprende mi nombre- sollozo Kogure… nadie lo levantó.  
…

Ya para los que creyeron que había olvidado al malévolo club de fans, pues…Se equivocaron…

-Aquí estamos gran miembro número uno- se inclino la porrista número uno ante un trono, el cuarto estaba oscuro y esto impedía ver el rostro de aquella misteriosa persona.

-He recibido su informe¿Están seguras?- preguntó una voz ronca y tenebrosa.

-Si, esa chica…- chilló la porrista número dos.- está siempre con Rukawa…

-No se preocupen me encargare personalmente de esto- gruño aquella voz misteriosa.

-¿Eso significa que…?- se sorprendió la porrista número tres

-Esa tal Ayata no tendrá oportunidad de acercarse más a Rukawa.- el rostro misterioso sonrió sádicamente…

…

Por su parte el día jueves Ayata llegó al escuela con un montón de libros bajo el brazo, los libros impedían ver su pequeño cuerpo, entro al salón y los deposito sobre el pupitre de un chico.

-Toma- sonrió para si.

-mmm- gruño un chico de pelo azabache, su mirada expresaba un _¿qué es esto?_

-Es lo que tienes que leer para la próxima semana- amenazó Ayata.

El joven Rukawa levantó la ceja en un expresión que daba a entender un _bromeas ¿cierto_?

Ayata lo miró.

-¿Quieres o no quieres esa beca?- sentenció.

-_¡Rayos!- _pensó Rukawa parecía que el director mantenía muy bien informada a Ayata.-Los leeré- dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y tomando los casi 50 libros que Ayata le prestó.

Ayata levantó la ceja- _esperaba que eso lo desanimara y cambiara de tutora_- pensó… ¬¬´

Ayata salió del salón en lo que llegaba el maestro iba a buscar a Hanamichi, lo vio a lo lejos hablando con la chica que iba a darle la tutoría, ella no la conocía.

-¡Hana!- gritó antes de que tres niñas malévolas le cerraran el paso.

-¡Tu!- gritó la boba porrista número uno.

-Disfruta tu tiempo con Rukawa…- gritó la numero dos

-Por que será lo último!!!- finalizó la tres.

-Muajajajajajaajajajaja- comenzaron a reír todas al unísono.

Ayata por su parte no les prestaba atención y se sacaba la cerilla de la oreja.

-No deberían gritar así- decía indiferente- de todas maneras nadie las escucha…- terminó Ayata mientras se alejaba, no pudo alcanzar a Hanamichi así que regresó al salón.

-Que demonios- dijo una de las porristas.

-¿por que esa chica nos ignora?!!!!- gritaron las otras dos sollozando.

-No se preocupen, esto ya esta resuelto- sentenció la porrista número uno mientras un aura diabólica emanaba de ella.

Y partieron a sus respectivos salones gritando.

-_Rukawa te amamos!!!!!!_-

Rukawa estornudo.

-_Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí_- pensó antes de quedarse dormidito en su asiento.

…

Contrario a lo que Rukawa esperaba a Ayata no le importo mucho la tutoría, solo le dio aquellos libros y desapareció, por lo que en el descanso Rukawa la buscó y al no encontrarla enfadado se fue a la azotea a dormir, pero asombrosamente en lugar de dormir comenzó a leer.

Los libros que Ayata le había dado eran obras de cultura general, algunos libros sobre historia, otros sobre español e incluso textos de poesía y cosas así… empezó por uno delgado que se llamaba Metamorfosis y era de un tal Kafka XD Rukawa entendía el texto, pero no le hallaba el sentido, después se dio cuenta que Ayata había hecho pequeñas aclaraciones en las orillas de las hojas, pudo comprender todo mejor, e incluso disfruto leyendo…

Para cuando finalizó el descanso se fue al salón de clases e intentó permanecer despierto sin mucho éxito por su parte Ayata también dormía, lo cual era algo inusual.

Al salir de clases se dirigió a entrenar como de costumbre.

Pudo ver a Ayata jugando con un gato… o más bien torturando al pobre animal pues no dejaba de acariciarlo.

-Lindo gatito n.n so cute- reía Ayata histéricamente.

-T.T mauuu?- se quejaba el gato.- _quiero que esta niña me quite las manos de encima Sabrina ayúdame!!!-_ pensaba el minino negro. (Jajaja si, así es era Salem!)

-Podría jurar- susurró Ayata- que te oí hablar- ¬¬ Ayata cargo al mínino poniendose nariz con nariz.

-Mauuuu O.o´!!!-

-Ja, debe haber sido mi imaginación- rió Ayata.

-Fiuuu…-exclamó Salem

-¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!- Ayata zarandeó al gato. Salem intentó huir mientras Ayata lo jalaba.

Sus garritas quedaron marcadas en el pasto…

-Te voy a vender al circo- dijo Ayata y se fue.

-Esa niña es…- dijo Rukawa para si.

-¿Especial?- le preguntó Ayako poniendo una cara morbosa.

-Rara- gruño Rukawa, no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él.

…

Al entrar al gimnasio Akagi los esperaba una vez más un tanto serio.

-Chicos- dijo secamente- debo informarles algo-

Todos miraron al capitán gorila con interés.

-Dentro de una semana hay exámenes- musitó, no sonaba muy tranquilo.-y dentro de quince días es nuestro primer partido… si ustedes logran pasar esos exámenes, todos podrán venir pero si no... No me haré responsable de los que no puedan jugar.- concluyó.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse, lo de las tutorías era cosa sería.

-Podemos hacerlo- animó el cuatro ojos que lamentablemente tenía sus dos piernas fracturadas y sus lentes se habían roto por el centro (estaban pegados con cinta adhesiva)

-Disculpa… solo los miembros de equipo de básquet pueden estar aquí- indico Hanamichi.

-Idiota!!!!!, soy Kogure, Kogure y soy miembro del equipo-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Ryota- no recuerdo tu nombre.

Kogure una vez más fue a aventarse por la ventana…

-POR QUE NADIE SE SABE MI NOMBRE- chillaba

-Bien- continuaba Akagi- ¡debemos entrenar muy duro para estar listos!- gritó y asombrosamente todos obedecieron.

De ahora en adelante deberían entrenar muy duro no solo físicamente, los chicos estaban preparados para aquel reto. Eso era seguro.

Rukawa había tenido muchas emociones aquella semana, desde estar por tres días en un foro de televisión, hasta hacer que Ayata fuera su tutora… pero eso no se comparaba con lo que venía… ¿Cómo le irá a nuestro súper sexy protagonista en la casa de la abuelita de Ayata? Y lo que es peor¿Cómo planea atacar el malévolo club de fans?

O.O

Pues… aún no lo se porque no lo he escrito pero no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!!! Para averiguarlo…

…

En otro lugar apartado y oscuro.

-Rukawa, prepárate… me conocerás muy pronto- resonaba un voz misteriosa- no dejare que nadie este cerca de ti, por que ante todo… tu corazón debe ser mío – turu ru turu rururu (música tétrica)

Fin… del capitulo por supuesto

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos sus buenos comentarios, me motivan mucho XD.La verdad publique este fic porque me gusta mucho escribir (y aunque lo duden escribo cosas serias) pero tengo dificultad para continuar mis escritos una vez que los empiezo, así que si me tardo mucho en publicar un capitulo, ustedes apliquen presión y así me apoyaran a ser un poco más responsable con lo que escribo jajajaja, para finalizar y no hacer una tesis narcisista de mis propios comentarios, les mando un agradecimiento a las personas que envían review, aquí los nombro, perdón por no contestar cada uno personalmente.

Gracias a : Obana-chan, Tibby-trick, Elena, sune-sama, Pirica Black que son los reviews que recibí en el capitulo pasado. Sigan mandando más y con respecto a sus comentarios sobre mi fic, pues efectivamente no es yaoi, tal vez aparecerán algunos gays chistosos por ahí pero nada fuera de lo común. En general soy fanática de yaoi, pero hay series en las que creo que no va, y Slam dunk es una de ellas, en primera porque ninguno de los personajes tiene cara de princesita, y en segundo porque imaginarme a hana y ruki juntos es muy extraño jajajajajaja muy, muy extraño, pero bueno solo aclaro que no discrimino ese genero ni ninguno de los existentes, porque he leido de todo y de todos los géneros he encontrado buenos trabajos ok.

Para finalizar y hacerme de paso un poco de publicidad espero lean mi otro fic de Escaflowne llamado Unne anne sans lumiere(este si es serio), publicado en esta misma pagina. Además pronto conocerán a Ayata como yo me la imagino, así que esperen eso vale que próximamente subiré el dibujo. Y pues creo que ya eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, que se la pasen bien y ojala hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, aquí ya pueden ver como la historia evoluciona e involucra más personajes, pero bueno los protagonistas seguirán siendo Rukawa, Ayata y Hanamichi. Ok chao…


	5. que es un novio?

V

Pequeña intro…

Un chico de cabellos oscuros y gafas aparece caminando con sus pequeñas muletitas porque se había roto las piernas debido a cierto intento de suicidio dado que nadie se sabía su nombre…

-Parece que va a llover (parece que va llover… el cielo se esta nublando… parece que va a llover, ay! Mamá me estoy mojando jajajajaja aprieta el paso que nos vamos a mojar!!! Jajajajajaja espero conozcan esta canción parte del folkor mexicano jajajajaja aun no descubro como se me ocurre tanta música de fondo Jajaja)- susurraba Kogure mientras levantaba una de sus muletas señalando el cielo grisáceo y nublado- es un mal augurio-y de pronto!!!! Kuarg!!!!!!!!! Jajajajaja Kogure acaba de ser rostizado por un rayo!- de verdad tengo mala suerte- gemía intentando levantarse del piso.

-Te digo ryota que esto va a ser genial, yo y Haruko por fin solos- decía la voz morbosa de un chico pelirrojo con cara de chinito.

-Además a mi me toco con Ayako- sonreía de igual manera Ryota muy sonrojado.

-Auuuuu- susurraba una voz lastimera.

- ¿Oye no sientes algo suavecito?- susurro Ryota mientras pisaba a un chico calcinado en la puerta del gimnasio XD

-Si tienes razón- Hanamichi caminaba una y otra vez sobre Kogure dando fuertes pisotones- es como una especie de tope, seguro el gori lo puso aquí-

y los dos chicos se fueron sin siquiera mirar lo que pisaban… o más bien a quien pisaban.

- por que tengo tan mala suerte- chilló Kogure.

De pronto todo el equipo de zumo salió del gimnasio jajajajajaja y adivinen a quien piso.

-No es justo!!!!!!!!!!! Ya escribe de otro personaje!!!!!- se escuchó el grito del cuatro ojos mientras era pisado por miles de adolescentes tamaño jumbo.

Fin de la introducción.

…

-Hey Ruki hazme caso- gemía la voz de una niña subiendo a la espalda de un chico muy, muy alto.

-mmmm- gruñía el chico.- Bajate- Rukawa no le daba importancia a la chica y se dedicaba a cambiar su uniforme escolar por el uniforme del equipo.

-pero, pero… hazme caso- sollozaba Ayata ahora estaba colgada del foco de los vestidores.

-Estos son los vestidores de hombres, sal de aquí- sentenciaba el gori.

-pero gori snif snif u.u´es que Ruki no me hace caso- chillaba Ayata dando golpecitos en el pecho del capitán gorila!

-¡Fuera!- gritaba Akagi.

-pero, pero…-

-¡Fuera!-

-pero o.o-

-FUERA!!!!!!!- y Ayata fue lanzada por el captain gorila!!!!

Ayata vuela en el aire, da dos giros cerrados un mortal doble un duplex tripe!!!!!!!!!!!! Y…. aterrizaje perfecto!!!!!!!!!

Aparecen tres jueces con pequeños letreritos circulares con números.

Puntuación:

Hanamichi: 10

Ryota: 10

Mitsui: 0

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sonido de chicharra! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-¡Mitsui! Que te pasa maldito fue un aterrizaje perfecto!- reclamaba Ayata levantando su puñito enfadada.

-Cállate tonta, tenemos que entrenar.- el chico se levanta haciendo lucir el 1.68 de estatura de Ayata algo insignificante.

-Gomen, gomen- chilló Ayata asustada o.o- el cero es la calificación perfecta!!!- y fue a esconderse detrás de Hanamichi.

-Que te pasa, que haces aquí- preguntó el cabeza de cerillo sintiendo como ayata- gusano viajaba por su uniforme- jijijiji me haces cosquillas tonta jijijiji, que haces! Deberías estar en la biblioteca insecto!- y Hanamichi pesco al gusano- Ayata con sus enormes lentes y su sonrisa de pikachu.

-Es cierto¿qué haces aquí¡No me digas que Ayako ya no quiere darme la tutoría!- y el corazón de Ryota se rompió y dramáticamente se fue a plantar zetas a un lugar oscuro- _mi vida, mi amor no me abandones_- susurraba gimiendo.

-no es eso…- la sonrisa se borro de la cara de gusano de Ayata, comenzó a sacudirse y se libró de las manos de Hanamichi- es que hice enojar a Ruki- sollozo Ayata.

-Al zorro!!!! A maldito zorro!!! Dime te hizo algo!- grito Sakuragi enfurecido.

-Mas bien fui yo…- susurro Ayata ya sin su disfraz de gusano ni sus lentes de insecto.- soy un tonta- y comenzó a llorar a cantaros!!

-Rukawa no parece ser una persona rencorosa, seguro que te perdonara- para sorpresa de todos el que hablaba era mitsui.

-pero…-Ayata seguía preocupada- _ha sido todo mi culpa_- pensó

-Tranquila, no necesitas a ese zorro bueno para nada si me tienes a mi muajajaja el gran HANAMICHI REY DE LOS REBOTES- Hanamichi cara de chinito le dio una palmada a Ayata en la espalda…

Ayata comenzó a recordar, después de todo Rukawa tenía razones para estar enfadado.

…

_Ayata se encontraba en la biblioteca como de costumbre, era lunes. De pronto un chico llego cargando una infinidad de libros._

_-Quiero regresar esto- dijo secamente el joven._

_-solo firma el libro en donde dice devoluciones y toma tu credencial del estante__- contestó Ayata sin darle mayor importancia, estaba capturando algunos datos en el computador._

_-El problema es que yo no los tome prestados- gruño el chico._

_-solo déjalos en el carrito y avísale a la persona que los pidió que pase a firmar- hablo Ayata algo estresada._

_El chico no se movió._

_-El carrito a tu derecha- siguió Ayata o.ó_

… _después de un momento… nada… el chico seguía sin moverse._

_-ESE CARRITO- indicó Ayata con la mano ò.ó_

…_. El joven seguía cual estatua._

_-Acaso estas sordo- gruño Ayata sobando el puente de su nariz, por fin se digno a mirar al chico, hallando nada más y nada menos que a Rukawa.- a… eres tu- dijo Ayata exasperada, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.- esos libros no son de la biblioteca son míos, déjalos en la mesa.-_

_Rukawa hizo lo que la chica le dijo. Y después regreso frente a ella._

_-Es todo puedes irte- volvió a decir._

_Rukawa no se movió._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Ayata volteo con cara de enfado, portaba sus gafas cuadradas y estaba mordiendo un bolígrafo._

_Rukawa no entendió porque pero ver el rostro de esa chica le hizo sonrojar, volteó a ver a otro lado sin contestar._

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?- volvió a preguntar Ayata ò.ó_

_-la tutoría- dijo Rukawa volviendo a la normalidad.- que más me vas a dar de tutoría, ya leí todo eso.-_

_En otras circunstancias Ayata se habría puesto feliz, saltando con su traje de conejo o haciendo alguna de sus idioteces felicitando a Rukawa por su esfuerzo, pero claro… esas no eran otras circunstancias._

_-Pues que más quieres que haga, creo que deberías repasar tus apuntes- dijo de forma seca. No era que a Ayata no le agradara Rukawa, más bien tenía demasiado trabajo en esos momentos, organizando libros, donaciones y por supuesto las tutorías, apenas le quedaba tiempo para respirar._

_Rukawa solo levantó su ceja._

_-No crees que deberíamos hacer ejercicios- dijo apenas audible._

_-¡No!- gritó Ayata enfadada.- ¡ve a casa y revisa tus apuntes, no tengo tiempo para esto!- el rostro de la chica no lucía nada feliz._

_-bien- gruño el joven y salió de la biblioteca._

_Cuando Ayata hojeo sus libros asombrosamente encontró notas anexadas a las suyas, todos comentarios del chico "yo nunca hablo", eran anotaciones brillantes sobre la compresión de lectura y algunos intentos para resolver problemas matemáticos._

_Ayata sintió un hueco en el estomago, Rukawa se estaba esforzando ¿y ella que había hecho?_

_-Demonios- gruño- por eso no quería ser tu tutora- y miró de reojo una pila de documentos que aún no capturaba en el computador…aún le quedaba mucho trabajo…_

…

Dos días después de eso Rukawa no volvió a hablar con Ayata, ni a buscarla, de hecho incluso parecía que la evitaba.

Ayata intentó buscarlo claro sin buenos resultados hasta aquel miércoles en el cual Rukawa no pudo escapar de la chica que disfrazada de gusano entro a los vestidores de hombres.

Cinco minutos después se pudo ver al mismo gusano salir volando al ser lanzado por el capitán gorila.

-Hey Hana, esfuerzate en el entrenamiento, yo estaré por haya viéndolos entrenar- gimió Ayata triste dando zancadas mientras iba a sentarse al banquillo de reservas, ante todo debía disculparse con el zorro.

Al sentarse encontró a dos chicas una con cabellos chinos y un enorme abanico de papel, era muy guapa, la segunda un chica de su misma edad a quien reconoció como la amiga de la cual Hanamichi siempre hablaba.

-mmm ¿tu quién eres?- pregunto la chica de cabellos chinos.

Ayata volvió a ponerse su traje de gusano con sus lentes gigantes y por supuesto su sonrisa boba.

-eto… eto… soy un gusano!- gritó

-¬¬´ ya me di cuenta- contestó Ayako- ¿como te llamas?- preguntó agitando su abanico y dando golpecitos en la cabeza del gran gusano que intentaba huir dejando un rastro baboso tras si.

-ñem me llamo Ayata!- grito y de la nada saco sus manitas para cubrirse de los abanicazos de Ayako.

-Yo soy Ayako, ayudo al equipo a entrenar- y la joven de cabellos chinos guiño un ojo.- y ella es Haruko, ella solo viene a verlo a el- y señalo a un chico de cabello azabache y cara de zorro.

o////o Haruko se sonrojo.

-no es cierto, vengo por que me gusta el basketball!!!!- comenzó a agitar sus manos nerviosa.

-Pero si te haz puesto como un tomate- lanzó Ayata ¬¬- ñe, el zorro tiene ese efecto en las chicas… no me explico porque- y de quien sabe donde saco una lupa gigante y comenzó a examinar a Rukawa de lejos detenidamente, después lanzó un suspiro- fuuu de igual manera Ruki esta enojado conmigo-

Haruko lanzó una mirada a Ayata, en su rostro se noto algo de celos… esa chica tan extraña estaba muy cerca de Rukawa y ella por más que intentaba no captaba su atención.

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto Ayako, la chica de pelos chinos sabía que en realidad eso era lo que Haruko deseaba saber.

-eto… eto…-

Ayako y Haruko miraron con mucho interés a Ayata esperando de una vez por todas una respuesta.

-Eto…eto- ayata comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Dinos- amenazo Ayako.

-Eto…eto…- Ayata ahora presionaba su cabeza pensando, pequeños rayitos y vapor de agua salía de su cerebro que se estaba quemando de tanto pensar.- que… que… ¿qué es un novio?- lanzó por fin.

XD y de nuevo…. Toing!!!!! Haruko y Ayako cayeron de espaldas.

-¿Es una clase de postre?- preguntó Ayata con interés- porque jamás me comería a Rukawa… o.o en algunas sociedades eso se consideraría canibalismo, además del cargo por asesinato y… sin contar los años en prisión-

-Debes estar bromeando- susurro Ayako masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿No sabes que es un novio?- preguntó Haruko con cara de mupet.

-pues… eto… no….- respondió Ayata.

-Un novio es….- comenzó a decir Ayako- es….-

Quince minutos y muchas gotas de sudor después.

-Es….- Ayako seguía pensando.

-Es una persona con la que pasas el tiempo- dijo por fin Haruko.

-¿Cómo Hana?- preguntó Ayata.

-No, no- Ayako le dio un abanicazo.

-Aucchhhh- gimió Ayata.

-Es alguien con quien sales y convives y con quien te gusta estar- siguió Haruko.

-Como Ryota! o.o la otra vez me invito a comer y gastamos 3000 yens pero porque me los debía- siguió hablando Ayata.

-¡No, como Ryota menos!- gritó Ayako sonrojada y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver que pasaba. (Nótese el tono fuerte y el sonrojo de Ayako…¿celos, acaso?)

-jejejeje siguan siguan- se disculpo Ayako rascando su nuca apenada n.n´

-Es alguien…- Haruko no sabía que más decir había tardado todo el entrenamiento en explicar aquello, en realidad ella tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta como debía ser estar con tu novio, pues nunca había tenido uno.- alguien que esta contigo cuando lo necesitas y con quien te gusta pasar el tiempo, cuando lo ves sientes algo especial que no sientes con nadie más… con quien nunca peleas…y cuando están solos…-

-¿Cuándo están solos…? O.o- preguntó Ayata sin notar la cara sonrojada de Haruko.

-pues ya sabes… hacen cosas de novios…-

-¿de novios?... o.o- Ayata no entendía ni una palabra.

-Es alguien que te gusta- finalizó Ayako dándose por vencida- si seguimos jamás lograremos que nos entienda- le susurro a Haruko.

-eto…!ya entendí!... un novio es alguien que te gusta!!!- Ayata comenzó a saltar y luego a volar( o intentar volar) con un traje de mariposa… después de todo antes había sido un gusano O.o´…- a mi me gusta Ruki!!!!- gritó.

No se dio cuenta de que ya que el entrenamiento había terminado todos los jugadores estaban cerca de la banca tomando algo de agua.

Todos quedaron e n silencio.

-A mi me gusta Ruki!!!!- seguía gritando Ayata- mariposa- Ruki es un novio!!!!!-

-Cállate- regaño Ayako y le lanzó su abanico a la cara de la chica…

-. Ruki gusta… ruki novio- Ayata estaba tumbada en el piso medio inconsciente.

No pudo notar que el chico de cabello azabache y cara de zorro levantaba su ceja y que de su frente goteaba un poco de sudor, no por el entrenamiento si no por su propio nerviosismo… ¿qué significaban las palabras de aquella niña?, eso era lo que se preguntaba Rukawa, aunque mucha gente creía que el probablemente estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las declaraciones de miles de chicas, la realidad era muy distinta. Miles de chicas lo perseguían o lo amaban en secreto pero de hecho hasta ese momento ninguna se le había declarado, al menos no que el recordara (claro pues siempre esta dormido como se va a acordar ¬¬´ vive fuera de la realidad el chico).

Ayata de pronto se levantó ya recuperada.

-Hey Ruki!- gritó- no volvamos a pelear, la niña mupet dijo que los novios no pelean- gritó Ayata lanzándose contra Rukawa que la detuvo poniendo su mano con un balón que claro fue a parar a la cara de la chica mariposa.-¬¬ que agresividad…- gruño Ayata quitándose su disfraz de mariposa y sobandose el rostro.

-tonta, no soy tu novio- gruño Rukawa.

-o.o entonces no entiendo que es un novio- XD XD XD

-Me dijo niña mupet- gemía en un rincón Haruko XD- no tengo cara de mupet es mentira- sollozaba XD

Para cuando Haruko dejo de preocuparse por que le dijeran mupet ya todos habían salido del gimnasio menos Hanamichi, pues ese día habían quedado de organizarse para la tutoría.

…

-Oye ruki… ¿sabes que es un novio? O.o- preguntó Ayata mientras caminaba junto a Rukawa rumbo a casa de su abuela.

-Creo que es un postre- gruño el chico de pelo azabache.

-¡lo sabía! esas dos niñas querían tomarme el pelo- Ayata golpeo su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.

Una gota de sudor salió del rostro de Rukawa ¬¬´

-_Esta niña es tarada o que_- pensó

-Oye Ruki-

-¡que!- gruño el chico exasperado.

-no volvamos a pelear- Ayata agacho la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-¿huh¿Pelear?- susurró el zorro.

-no quise decir que no tenía tiempo para la tutoría es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo n.n pero ya estoy libre, podremos estudiar el sábado que vayas a comer a casa de mi abuela- Ayata sonrió.

Rukawa recordó la escena en la biblioteca, en realidad el no le había dado importancia a eso, solo había estado evitando a Ayata porque inexplicablemente esa chica comenzaba a ponerlo un poco nervioso (lo hacía temer por su propia seguridad).

-Esta bien- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras que sin saber porque acercaba su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la chica n.n que como respuesta solo saco unas orejas de perrito y una cola y comenzó a menearlas como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

Rukawa soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

…

-Hey Haruko!, Haruko!- Hanamichi picaba a una chica con una ramita de árbol.

-Me dijo cara de mupet… por eso Rukawa no se fija en mi… porque tengo cara de mupet…- la joven gemía lastimosamente recordando las palabras de Ayata sin que Hanamichi entendiera nada.

-Haruko!!!!- Hanamichi la zarandeo.

-¿eh?... ahhh eres tu Hanamichi- le sonrío la chica.- ¿y todos?

- El entrenamiento acabo desde hace una hora o.o´- dijo Hana.

-Ahh claro, claro¿y tu que haces aquí?-

-Creía que nos organizaríamos para la tutoría, los exámenes comienzan el lunes entrante- Hana comenzó a hacer circulitos con sus dedos nervioso- si quieres podemos vernos en alguna plaza, centro comercial o algo así, hasta podría invitarte un helado-

-Claro, podemos vernos en la plaza que esta cerca de mi casa, te parece bien el sábado a las 4- le sonrío Haruko- lleva tus apuntes y consultamos todas tus dudas n.n-

-_Se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe_-0////0 Hanamichi miraba con ojos de plato a Haruko, se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, esa chica era amable, tierna, guapa y además no lo había tratado como un rufián solo por su aspecto desaliñado, era perfecta… XD o eso creía el.

-¿Oye Hanamichi no sería mejor si nos viéramos en tu casa?- preguntó Haruko pensando que tal vez para el pelirrojo eso sería más cómodo.

Lo que Haruko no sabía es que Hanamichi jamás llevaba gente a su casa, su madre había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño y dado que solo le quedaba su padre su casa siempre estaba desorganizada, además de ser demasiado pequeña y humilde.

-No en la plaza esta bien- fue lo que atinó a decir el pelirrojo con cara de chinito, a pesar de todo le gustaba su vida y el basketball se había convertido en un buen escape para él.

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió Haruko sonriendo.

Hanamichi solo se quedó ahí parado agitando su mano.

….

-Ryota estas seguro que no te molesta ir de nuevo a mi casa- preguntó y afirmo al mismo tiempo una joven de cabellos chinos, ya sin su clásico short y playera el uniforme de colegiala la hacía lucir bastante sexy.

-No, esta bien- el chico de cabellos chinos que caminaba junto a ella mirando hacía cualquier lugar menos a la joven, después de todo el simple hecho de mirar a Ayako lo ponía nervioso.

-¡oye porque no me miras cuando te hablo!- reclamó Ayako poniéndose delante del joven.

-_Hasta cuando te enojas eres guapa_- susurró Ryota

0////0 Ayako no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Que dices tonto- dijo sin darle importancia.

Después de eso siguieron caminando en silencio, desde el lunes anterior se habían dirigido por el mismo camino para llegar a casa de Ayako a Ryota no le molestaba que la casa de esa chica quedara casi a una hora de la suya, después de todo Ayako amablemente se ofreció a ayudarle a estudiar, lo único malo era que Ayako no era muy buena estudiante n.n´y eso representaba un problema pues ninguno de los dos entendía casi nada de lo que vendría en los siguientes exámenes.

-Oye, de verdad lamentó no ser inteligente, ni siquiera se porque soy tu tutora yo no me anote en esa tonta lista- se quejó Ayako rascando su nuca y mirando al lado contrario a Ryota.

-Más bien es mi culpa… si yo no hubiera…- aunque Ryota quería pasar mucho tiempo con Ayako y así conocerla mejor, estaba claro que el basketball era muy importante para el y si no aprobaba esos exámenes en definitiva no podría jugar.

-¿qué dices?- pregunto Ayako.

-Me refiero a que yo debería de ser buen estudiante para que no pasaras por esto- Ryota sonrió nervioso estuvo a punto de descubrirse el mismo, XD si no fuera porque chantajeó aquella niña con aspecto de insecto seguramente no le hubiera tocado con Ayako.

-Ahh claro- Ayako sonrió- ya llegamos, espero mi madre haya preparado comida, necesitamos energía si pensamos estudiar- dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

-Claro, claro- sonrió Ryota y jaló de la mano a Ayako apresurándola- a comer- gritaba el chico sin notar el rostro sonrojado de Ayako, antes de aquel muchacho nadie había tenido el gesto de tomarla de la mano.

…

-Gracias por acompañarme- Ayata hizo una reverencia ante un chico muy alto.

-mmm- fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta por parte de Rukawa.

-Mis padres han salido de viaje y desde ahora me estaré quedando en casa de mi abuela más tiempo n.n- sonrió.

Miles de gatos aparecieron para darle la bienvenida a la chica maullando y ronroneando acercándose a sus piernas.

-¡Gatitos!- Ayata comenzó a cargarlos hasta quedar cubierta de ellos- ¿no crees que son lindos?- le preguntó a Rukawa con ojos de plato. 0.0

-mauuu-Un pequeño gato negro subió a la espalda del chico quedando sobre su hombro.

-¬¬ mmm- Rukawa solo lo miró con cara de odio para luego agarrarlo del pellejo y bajarlo. (imagínense al pobre y tierno gatito siendo rechazado por el malvado de Rukawa, es como para llorar u.u)

-¬¬´ eres malo- le reclamó Ayata- no te gustan los gatos porque tu eres un zorro!!!- gritó levantando su puño enfadada.

-Ya me voy- respondió el chico y sin más se dio la vuelta marchándose.

- ¡Hey! Maldito zorro despídete- gritó Ayata persiguiéndolo, de sus ojos y su boca salían grandes llamas.-MALDITO!!- Ayata tomó a Rukawa de la playera para obligarlo a que se despidiera.

-Adiós- gruño el chico.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Adiós que te vaya bien- Ayata dio una palmadita en la espalda del chico y sin más entro a su casa.

-Qué tía más rara- susurro Rukawa, en sus años de vida anteriores jamás había conocido a una persona así de "singular" (por no decir loca, maniática, exótica, tonta, extraña, psicópata, inexplicable, hiperactiva, bipolar, imaginativa, excéntrica, anormal y con demasiada energía como para un ser humano normal)…

Los días siguientes pasaron normalmente los chicos de shojoku entrenaron lo más que pudieron y dieron el máximo en sus estudios… Ayata el viernes por su parte consiguió un abanico aún más grande que el Ayato y se la paso todo el entrenamiento golpeando a Hanamichi en las pantorrillas…

-Estupido insecto!!!! Si mañana no puedo caminar será tu culpa!!!!- gritó Hana terriblemente enojado.

-O.O pero yo no hice nada más que ayudar n.n los animales solo entienden a golpes XD- grito Ayata mientras corría despavorida al ver como Hana la perseguía con varias metralletas.

-Animal yo!!!! Primero deberías verte cucaracha mutante te voy aplastar como el gran insecto que eres!!!!- Hana corría por todos lados mientras Ayata evitaba sus pisotones asustada.

-Tengo miedo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba….

De pronto en medio del gimnasio apareció un pequeño puesto de comida, que Ayata sacó de quien sabe donde, Hanamichi se detuvo en seco haciendo que de las suelas de sus zapatos salieran chispitas XD

-Buenas tardes n.n- sonrió Ayata y tenía un pequeño mandil blanco y una gorrita con un pequeño pollo en la punta (jajajaja si alguna vez vieron Ranma como cuando el director trae su palmerita, así solo que un pollo!)

-Buenas tardes- saludo Hanamichi- ¿que vende?- y sus ojos de chinito brillaron mientras leía los anuncios y promociones del ayata's chicken fast food!!!!

-pollos!!!- gritó Ayata.

-Quiero una hamburguesa con pechuga, papas refresco y una ensalada con aderezo extra, pero mucho aderezo por favor!- ordeno Hana.

-¿Mostaza dulce como aderezo esta bien- preguntó Ayata.

-Si!-

-¿gusta agrandar su combo por 10 yens más?- volvió a preguntar Ayata.

-Si!-

(y finalmente XD XD XD lo más importante)

-¿Receta secreta o crujy Ayata chicken?-

-Receta secreta!- n.n Hana no dejaba de sonreír como bobo, mientras todos se acercaban a ver que pasaba… un puesto de comida en el gimnasio???

-Te entrego tu orden- y Ayata le entrego su hamburguesa a Hana n.n- nuestros productos se elaboran a base de los mejores pollos, a veces utilizamos alguna otra ave… como mc pato y sus tres sobritos bobos, o el pollo gigante de plaza sesamo, pero en definitiva jamás volvemos a utilizar a los hijos de linterna verde y raven (de la liga de la justicia XD XD)

-¿por qué no?- Hana preguntó interesado mientras se manchaba el uniforme con mostaza dulce.

-¬¬ tu sabes… la gente se quejaba de que su pechuga era flourecente, así como de color verde brillante linterna XD (jajajajajaj este pedacito va en especial para azk que seguro le va a entender)

y de pronto….

-QUE TE HACE CREER QUE EN MI GIMNASIO PUEDES PONER UN RESTAURANTE!!!!!- el capitán gorila hizo su aparación.

- jejejejeje :S que miedo- Ayata comenzó a temblar- quieres una hamburguesa? O.o jejeje fue lo único que atino a decir.

-doble con queso, crujy ayata chicken y quiero las papas extra grandes, refresco jumbo puré de papa y ensalada – y el gori sonrió 

-Dios no hagas eso!!!!!- ayata comenzó a gritar corriendo en círculos, eres demasiado aterrador cuando sonríes…

-Cállate!!!- y el gorila punch resonó en el gimnasio.- dame mi comida rapido!

- u.u esta bien… snif snif ¬¬ clientes desesperados- cinco segundos después- Aquí esta tu orden…. Y toma un plátano como postre!.

Otros cinco segundos después…

-maldito gorila ¬¬ el plátano era gratis no tenía porque golpearme- y Ayata sobaba un pequeño chichón en su cabeza mientras ponía un curita en forma de cruz encima- ay ay ay duele mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se quejaba gimiendo.

De pronto Ayata pudo ver a un chico de pelo azabache que contrario a todos los demás que peleaban en el puesto por una hamburguesa se encontraba ya cambiado y listo para ir a su casita después de un entrenamiento.

-Hey Ruki!- gritó y de la nada saco una bomba de humo

pluffff!!! (Efecto sonoro marca acme)

El puesto de Ayata´s chicken fast food había desaparecido.

-Hola- saludo el chico de cabello azabache al notar una persona vestida de loro, en su hombro.

-Soy un loro!- gritó Ayata.- y si te pones este parche y este sombrerito serás un pirata!!!! n.n jojojojo!-

(Imagen mental de Rukawa con cara de odio y vestido de piratita XD)

-mmmm….¿como luzco?- pregunto Rukawa jajajajaja O.o(Rukawa habla?)- siempre quise ser un pirata.- dijo con voz muy muy baja.

-Yo soy un loro o.o- volvió a gritar Ayata….

-Enserio… ¿de donde sacas tanta energía?- preguntó Rukawa mientras se deshac ía del parche el sombrero y… el loro.

-Uso drogas n.n – respondió Ayata.

-mmm ¬¬´enserio?-

-No o.o-

-u.u´- y Rukawa comenzó a caminar.

-Oye mañana en donde nos vemos o.o- preguntó Ayata.- en mi casa?-

-si-respondió el zorro

-Bueno n.n llega temprano y no desayunes mi abuela cocina demasiado-

Ayata agitó la mano a modo de despedida y comenzó a correr en lado contrario.

-ohhh es cierto- pasaron cinco segundos y regreso sobre sus pasos (como en reversa XD)- toma es un krispy ayata chiken special with cheese!- y le dio una bolsa de comida a Rukawa impresa con una caricatura de Ayata y su sombrero de pollo… n.n

-De donde sacara tanta energía- se preguntó Rukawa mientras mordía la hamburguesa…. Cinco segundos después Rukawa aventaba fuego de la boca y pequeñas gotas de sudor salían de su frente T.T´-…….. –o- pica mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

…

En otro momento y otro lugar…

-¡Que bien! Logramos resolverlo, sabía que podíamos hacerlo- gritaba Ayako mientras con una gran sonrisa y sensación de triunfo levantaba una hoja llena de números y borrones.

-Lo hicimos!!!!- secundo Ryota- ahora si pasare el examen de matemáticas!- se alegro- todo gracias a ti!!!- y saltando de felicidad tomo las manos de Ayako para comenzar a saltar con ella.

La chica se sonrojo.

-Ryota suéltame- susurró apenada.

-Perdón te lastime? O.o- Ryota comenzó a revisar de arriba abajo a Ayako para saber si la había lastimado- no quería… lo menos que me gustaría sería dañarte… y después de todo lo que me haz ayudado…-

-Estoy bien tonto- Ayako saco su gran abanico y golpeó a Ryota en la cabeza para que dejara de mirarla.- Es solo que no me gusta que me veas- susurró de nuevo con un sonrojo.

-¿Por que no?,¿acaso te pongo nerviosa?- Ryota dijo esto de una manera muy seria acercándose decididamente a Ayako.

-eh? o/////////////o - gran sonrojo de Ayako.- no es eso…es que…tu…yo…-

-Era broma jajajajaja – y Ryota comenzó a reírse a rienda suelta.

-¬¬ Baka!!!!-y Ayako golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Ryota en el rostro, solo que ahora con el puño.

-auchhhhh!- se quejó el chico mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo del piso-¿Qué te pasa, no soportas un broma?- refunfuño.

-Eres un idiota!!!- gritó la chica- y yo que creía que tu y yo podríamos hablar seriamente.

Ayako volteó su cara para que el chico no pudiera mirarla, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, aquel chico, sin darse cuenta ella… y aquel chico… le quería y no podía seguir evadiéndolo.

Ryota la miró dar la vuelta y de pronto entendió…

-_wow o.o ¿de verdad¿es esto verdad? Ayako esta enamorada de mi, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad_- pensó

Ryota se acercó de manera decidida y sería a Ayako.

-Lo siento, no sabía que sentías eso por mí- le dijo tomando su rostro, Ayako no pudo contener las lagrimas que comenzó a limpiar apresuradamente.

-No importa, esta bien- respondió la joven diciéndolo más para si misma que para Ryota.

-Importa si es reciproco- Ayako miró al chico de cabellos chinos a los ojos, el chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente- Ayako yo….- estaba a punto de rozar sus labios.

De pronto….

¡BIP BIP BIP BIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jajajajaja no creyeron que le sería tan facil a Ryota o si???)

Ryota despertó, se había quedado dormido en el tren mientras viajaba a casa de Ayako y un mensaje a su celular le había despertado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ayako- te veías tan cansado que preferí dejarte dormir- dijo la chica.

-no es nada- se estiro Ryota- _así que todo era un sueño ¬¬-_ y puso cara de desganado…- ahhhhhh- exhaló.- parece que tengo un mensaje.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿qué dice?- y Ayako comenzó a mirar mientras Ryota revisaba su celular.

-n.n que esperas dicelo!!!!- decía el mensaje, el número era desconocido.

-¿quién podrá ser?- se preguntó el chico a si mismo-¿ y que querrá decir eso…?

-¬¬ seguro es alguna chica y olvidaste el número- dijo Ayako.

-¿una chica? O.o- preguntó Ryota y después recordó su sueño, no puedo evitar sonrojarse, los labios de Ayako se veían tan… sensuales… volteó de reojo…. Eran más sensuales en la vida real… tragó saliva.

-lo sabía ¬¬ hasta te sonrojaste, seguro pensabas en ella-

-_Claro! Ahora lo entiendo!_- pensó Ryota y sonrío de oreja a oreja- Tienes razón se trata de una chica n.n-

Ayako mostró cara de enfado.

-Seguramente no es una BUENA chica-gruño.

-Es la mejor- rió Ryota a rienda suelta- Oye Ayako- dijo seriamente mientras tomaba las manos de la chica que comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir el rostro del moreno tan cerca.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto o////o

-Tengo que hablar contigo, preguntarte algo y espero que la respuesta sea un sí- dijo de manera seca…Ayako no pudo evitar notar que Ryota se veía tan ¿sensual?... acaso ella pensaba eso de Ryota?- pero mejor que sea en tu casa nn volvió a sonreír Ryota y se acomodo en su asiento, estaba decidido, le confesaría todo a Ayako.

La chica solo lo miró muy confundida intentando calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

(jajajajaja tampoco creyeron que sería tan difícil o si?) XD

….

Desde otro lugar una chica mandaba un mensaje en mitad de la avenida.

- ya viste esta vestida de loro- murmuraba una señora.

-y además trae gafas de insecto- comentaba otra.

-A donde ha llegado nuestra juventud- refunfuñaban las dos.

La chica no les presto importancia.

-Solo espero que esto sirva- nn sonrió para si misma y oprimió la tecla enviar…

- que esperas dicelo!!!- fue lo que leyó un joven de cabellos chinos.

Gomen gomen… antes que nada una gran disculpa por tardar un poco en actualizar, pero bueno mi vida a dado algunos cambios (positivos en su mayoría) y pues tengo que acostumbrarme XD perdonen si me tardo un poco es solo porque comencé a trabajar y eso resta tiempo libre, la buena noticia es… que ya soy una pre universitaria declarada jajajajaja no es que les interese verdad pero bueno me da igual tenia que ponerlo jajajajaja

Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, la historia ha tomado nueva forma y bueno me va gustando bastante como va quedando esto, será una historia de risa pero con algún argumento que la sustente, no solo risa por risa jajajajaja muchas gracias por sus reviews, recomienden el fic para que lo lea mas gente y contestando a la pregunta de obana chan , pues soy de méxico( de hecho ya he dado referencias de eso en el fic) y específicamente del df, y por supuesto no te preocupes cualquier pregunta aunque no tenga relación con el fic la contestare con gusto… puedes preguntarme si tengo piojos jajajaja si me ha mordido un perro, lo que sea! No problem!!! Bueno era todo. Sigan leyendo y nos vemos al ratón XD

A y otra cosa, viajando por la web he encontrado un dato muy interesante que utilice en el fic resulta que Hanamichi Sakuragi no es un inventó de un mangaka en realidad es un chico que si existió nació en 1968 y si buscan un poco encontraran que el Hanamichi real y el dibujo son idénticos, su madre murió cuando era niño y el al igual que el protagonista de Slam dunk se dedicaba a pelear en pandillas era increíblemente alto y por lo mismo bastante fuerte, cierto día se enfrentó contra unos chicos de la universidad captando la atención del entrenador del equipo de basketball y logro ingresar a un equipo menor, cuando tenía 17 años ya medía 1.89 y en un partido de practica contra el equipo nacional de Tokio, logro atinar 33 puntos entre los cuales se encuentra un tiro que sin nombre(pues no era ni triple ni clavada ni libre ni nada o.o el chico era un genio en esto), el partido por supuesto lo gano el equipo nacional de Tokio, pero para Hanamichi sus 33 puntos le valieron ser considerado " la nueva esperanza del baloncesto japonés" lamentablemente su padre enfermo y el tuvo que regresar y cuando iba bajando de un autobús camino al hospital un auto lo golpeo, a pesar de los intentos, Hanamichi murió a la edad de 18 años se considero una perdida colosal para el deporte japonés y eso que Hana aún no era profesional. El creador de Slam dunk se inspiró en esta historia y lo hizo a manera de homenaje a aquel chico… uno nunca sabe verdad? A mi me pareció muy interesante por eso paso el dato n.n ojala a ustedes también

pd. este cap va dedicado a azk por su cumple, e s mi bizarra manera de mandarle una felicitación y por supuesto incluyo un chiste que seguro ella entendera al leer, jajajaja lo de el pino d e boliche saldra pronto amigui n.n jamas olvidaria algo como eso, a menos claro que me golpeen en la cabeza y olvide todo ¬¬ no lo hagas por cierto XD bueno Felicidades...


	6. sobre el amor y las desventuras

Sobre el amor y las desventuras….

Rukawa amaneció como todos los días totalmente seguro de que ese día sería un buen día y es que aceptémoslo, el tío es casi perfecto (comentario envidioso de la autora), es guapo, alto, musculoso y delgado, tiene cara de zorro, es súper buen deportista y probablemente cuando sea adulto gane mas dinero del que cualquiera de nosotros vería en su vida, en otras palabras el tío tiene la vida más que resuelta, solo le faltan dos cosas: el amor y una mejor personalidad (al menos un poquito más de facilidad con las palabras porque parece ahogarse cada que pronuncia alguna n.n´) pero bueno hasta sale ganando no?... porque al no tener al amor de su vida (osea una chica o chico hermosa o hermoso) tiene como recompensa a como 10000 de chicas feas y escandalosas que lo siguen a todos lados, y en cuanto a personalidad bueno, cierto, no tiene la mejor del mundo, pero admitámoslo justamente el que no hable le da un toque de misterio a su rostro que lo hace sexy es como el chico rudo del cual todas nos enamoramos alguna vez, como terry en candy candy, Yuki en gravitation, darien en sailor moon… y un gran etc…

Total que ya regresando a la narrativa de la historia, Rukawa se levantó sin pensar nada de lo que yo antes he escrito y como todos los días se dirigió a tomar un buena, larga y refrescante ducha….Era sábado lo que significa "no entrenamiento", tenía el día libre pues la escuela había suspendido clases para que los chicos se prepararan para los exámenes y claro, eso era lo que iba a hacer, no era precisamente que sus calificaciones le importaran mucho, de echo se había quedado en las restas de fracciones y de ahí no supo hacer más XD pero bueno quería obtener un beca para ir a jugar en EUA, la cuna del baloncesto…si hubiera sido un poco más listo habría entendido que esa beca no era necesaria pues trabajando como actor o modelo de películas porno podría ganar casi lo mismo que de jugador ¬¬ pero bueno sueños son sueños y jugar era el suyo (y el de las pelis porno el mío XD)

Salió de su casa con cuidado de no despertar a su mamá mirando hacía ambos lados de la acera antes de salir… tenía que tener cuidado que tal si esa chica loca con cara de bicho aparecía y lo vendía para experimentos a la ciencia u otra cosa…

-No hay nadie…- musito y con alivio estiro su cabeza para que su rostro tocara los primeros rayos del sol.

Sabía que debía ir a casa de Ayata, pero también sabía que la cita era para comer lo que significaba muchas, muchas horas libres.

Esculco en su bolsa y encontró un pluma y unos cuantos yens…

Tomo la pluma para quitarle la tapa.

Y plufffff

Harina salió disparada hacía su rostro junto con una nota (como las pistolitas falsas que solo sacan un letrerito que dice bang!) que decía:

Te piñe!!!!! Y un pequeño dibujo de un insecto…

Esa chica…comenzaba a desesperarle…

-Tonta- gruño pero sin saber porque no pudo evitar sonreír

Dado que no tenía mucho dinero fue a la vuelta de su casa a una cafetería que abría temprano.

Se sentó y ni siquiera noto que la chica que atendía lo miraba con ojitos de corazón.

-Que… que te traigo…?-sonrió la chica mientras con pena se tapaba el rostro o////o

-ehhh- Rukawa hurgó en su bolsa de nuevo- auchhhh- saco su dedo hinchado de su bolsa mientras veía a un pequeño insecto mordía su dedo como si de eso dependiera su vida- ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?- dijo y con su otra mano dio un golpe seco en el pobre bichito.

-Ahhhhhhhh me duele!!!!!- gritó el bichito.

-podría jurar que el bicho hablaba – sonrió nerviosamente la chica del café.

-Y tenía la cara de esa niña ¬¬- gruño Rukawa

Rukawa sobo su dedito ¬¬ con rencor y mientras lo hacía saco las pocas monedas que tenía.

-¿Para que me alcanza?- pregunto torpemente.

La chica volvió a sonreír sin creerse que un tío tan bueno estuviera sentado en su cafetería… porque ella odiaba su trabajo… pero ver un tipo como ese, en definitiva, era recompensa…

Cinco minutos después…

Rukawa se encontraba tomando un americano sin leche (porque era muy cara) y dos palitos de pan…

-Creo que necesito trabajo- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar con unos palillos el primer palito (para que rindiera) sin embargo la fuerza que aplico en tomarlo hizo que el palito se rompiera y fisssssssssss(musica chafa de fondo) fuera a caerse al piso.

Una lagrimita callo de un ojo de Rukawa mientras claro la autora del fic rie estrepitosamente… (este es el violin más pequeño del mundo tocando la canción más triste del mundo, porque al pobre de Rukawa se le rompió su palito de pan… XD… brrr de nuevo música chafa de fondo)

Como a la media hora Rukawa ya se encontraba comprando el periódico y buscando algún trabajo de medio tiempo, por que pues eso de solo comer palitos de pan… como que no le gustaba. Total que encontró una vacante en una heladería y se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca de su casa a preguntar.

-MALDITA COSA!!! DE PORQUERÍA!!! Saca helados…estupida!!!!- gritaba una chica golpeando la maquina mientras miles de personas impacientes gritaban por sus helados…

-Niña el mio de chocolate!!

-Oye yo iba primero!!!

-Que te pasa imbecil, ven aquí y vas a ver quien iba primero!!!!

Y un gran etc… ¬¬ para los que viven en el df… solo imaginen, un sabado, caluroso…. Muy caluroso y ricos helados, tan lejos y tan cerca…. ¬¬ buuu pequeña parodia personal ya que trabaje en una heladería y la gente casi me medio mata por sus helados XD glup… tengo miedo u.u´

-Vengo por el empleo- dijo secamente a la demostradora que golpeaba frenéticamente la maquina de helados.

-jejejejejeje- volteó la chica mientras se quitaba la gorra y adivinen quien era!!!!- Ruki-san!!! – gritó Ayata y saltó a abrazar a Rukawa.-

-Que haces aquí?- ¬¬ preguntó Rukawa mientras con su mano la apartaba.

-o.o pues….eto…eto…aquí trabajo- y Ayata en forma chibi se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a correr en forma de círculos alrededor de Rukawa- buscas trabajo?- preguntó al fin con cara seria.

-Si- gruño Rukawa.

-Sabes algo de mecánica-

Y la mente de Rukawa viajo en los abismos profundos de su memoria en los que existía alguna clase en la cual ponía atención.

-ehhhh… si (claro ¬¬)- contestó después de media hora.

-n.n bien pues arregla la maquina-

tic tac reloj! Tic tac reloj! Tic tac! Brrrrr ya es hora (jaja! Apuesto a que pensaron que iba a poner reloj!!! De nuevo!!!)

-ya esta- susurró Rukawa, sin saber porque había pasado de estar desayunando tranquilamente en un cafetería a estar en una heladería vestido con un overol de mezclilla y una playera blanca (osea como plomero jajajajaja dicese de fantasía sexual de la autora XD)

-u.u que bien!- exclamó Ayata desesperada y después fue corriendo por un vaso para servir un helado- sale un helado suave!!! n.n- gritó entusiasmada y justo cuando bajaba la palanquita

plof!!!! O.O Ayata quedo cubierta de pies a cabeza de helado!

Una vena comenzó a saltar en su cabeza T.T…

-Oye niña quiero mi helado y los tres para mis sobrinas- gruño una señora gorda y fea.

-Si queremos helado!!!- gritaron las tres niñas maniáticas que no eran nada más y nada menos que las tres porristas innombrables XD

La venita interna de Ayata se hincho… estaba a punto de reventar…

-Quiero de chocolate!!!!- gritó la # 1

5…..

-Yo de vainilla!!!- gritó la # 2

4….

-Yo napolitano!!!!-gritó la #3

3…

-Yo quiero un doble de chocolate fresa y mejor que sea triple para que pueda llevar mora!!!!- gritó la señora riendo vulgarmente.

2…

-Creo que la maquina aun no esta lista- gruño Rukawa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

1….. cabummmm!!!! Jajajajaaj ( si alguna vez vieron animaniacs, hay un corto de una niña que siempre explota algo a sí es esto XD)  
Rukawa sacó de quien sabe donde XD un casco para protegerse de la explosión.

-Creo que esta enojada- dijo…

-USTEDES PORRISTAS IMBECILES!!!!!-gritó ayata con ojos de fuego y sacando una lengua larga y picuda de vibora-QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE EL HELADO ES NATURAL!!!!, NO HAY DE SABOR Y SI LO QUIEREN DE SABOR PUES SE LOS VOY A METER POR EL!!!! PIIII…Y DESPUÉS VOY A PII…PII… Y ENTONCES CON SUS CUERPOS ENSANGRENTADOS Y DESNUDOS VOY A PI… $·&$&$&$&$ PI… ASÍ QUE LARGO!!! LARGO!!!!- ( NA: el pi… es sonido chafa de censurado… XD jajajajaja no apto para este fic XD)

…

Quince minutos después

-ahhhh- suspiró Ayata mientras aventaba su gorra de heladera- tendré que conseguir otro trabajo ¬¬- gruñía mientras caminaba junto con cierto zorro odioso.

-pues a mi si me pagaron- dijo Rukawa y mostró lo que en su cara era una sonrisa (ósea un mueca espantosa mas parecida a cuando chupas un limón extremadamente ácido)

-por tu culpa perdí mi empleo u.u- lloriqueó Ayata.- y era mi primer día…

-consigue otro- y Rukawa contó los miles de yens que había ganado frente a los ojos de ayata…

-¬¬- de nuevo cierta venita interior parecía a punto de reventar.- zorro tonto-

-bicho inmundo- contestó Rukawa.

-remedo de basquetlbolista- siguió Ayata.

- remedo de heladera!- la calló Rukawa.

Ayata sacó un plumón de su bolsa y debajo de su ojo se pinto un lagrimita dramáticamente XD mientras todo la escena se volvia una película en blanco y negro y por supuesto ayata hacía una expresión a la chaplin o la búster keaton XD seria pero dolida…saco un cartón y con la misma pluma pintó un…ESO DOLIO. Mientras de quien sabe donde sonaba la música de fondo de un piano XD

-¬¬ de donde sacas todo esto- gruño el zorro

y de pronto plufff! Toda la escenografía desapareció.

- u.u esta bien esta bien, solo vamos a casa mi abuela nos espera- susurró Ayata.

-y tu puesto de comida?- preguntó Ruki.

-¬¬ tu sabes…salubridad buuu que son unos cuantos insectos en la comida, o una que otra pechuga fluorescente.

-que asco- y Rukawa se puso verdoso XD

…

-Ryota estas seguro- gemía una chica quedamente.

-Claro Ayako, tranquila- gemía de igual forma un chico de cabellos chinos.

-Es que es la primera vez que hago esto- y Ayako volteó el rostro sonrojada.

-pues, yo tengo algo de experiencia- Ryota rasco su cabeza mientras con su voz intentaba tranquilizar a Ayako.

-Estoy nerviosa- susurró-¿Y si lo dejas adentro un poco más?- volvió a gemir Ayako.

-Entiende… ya no puedo más- gruño Ryota.

-Pero es que se ve tan feliz- se sonrojo Ayako

-Si, lo esta disfrutando…-se sonrojo Ryota- Voy a sacarlo!- gritó ryota decidido.

-No, no lo hagas! Solo un poco más!- susurro Ayako.

-No!, ya no puedo!- y de pronto!!!

-¿qué hacen? – saludo Ayata

-Ahhhh!!!!!!! (toing!!! Momento en que caen de espaldas todos los personajes)

Ryota y Ayako saltaron asustados!!!!

-Sacamos a este gatito, esta atrapado dentro de esa caja de pescado.- rió Ryota nerviosamente. (jajajajaja apuesto a que estaban pensando alguna cochinada.)

-pero si hasta se ve feliz- o.o Ayata miro con ternura al gatito que chupaba la caja que antes contenía mucho pescado, era un gatito bebe.

-Pero…- siguió Ayako- si se queda ahí, morirá de hambre.-

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? – susurró Ayata mientras Ryota liberaba al pequeño minino.

El gato en lugar de estar agradecido los miro con cara de: déjenme en paz T.T´, el gato en cuestión era blanco y con las orejitas negras, además tenía unos bonitos ojos azules.

Ayata lo levantó de tal manera que quedo a la altura de Rukawa.

-Creo que se parecen… un poco- susurró.

Rukawa miró con odio al gato ¬¬

-Tienes razón- susurró Ayako- los dos tienen la misma cara de: odio al mundo- pequeños rayitos fueron lanzados de Rukawa al gato y d el g ato a Rukawa XD

Ryota comenzó a reír a rienda suelta.

-jajajajajaja, es cierto, es cierto-

-mauuuuu- de pronto salió de la nada un gato de color pardo, casi rojizo.

El pequeño gato blanco se abalanzo contra el otro y comenzaron a pelearse.

-Mauuuuu!!!! Grauuuuu!!! Maiuuuuuuuu!!!! Grrrrrrr!!!!- decían mientras lanzaban rasguños

-¬¬ Gatos tontos- Ayata intervino separándolos y levantándolos del pellejo poniéndolos uno frente al otro. Mientras pequeños rayitos rojos y azules eran lanzados de un gato al otro-Ahora que me fijo bien, este gato rojo se parece a Hanamichi.

-jajajajajajajaja es cierto- rieron Ryota y Ayako.

-Me llevare a los dos, parece que son amigos- concluyó al fin Ayata n.n

¬¬ Rukawa solo observaba la escena desde lejos.

De pronto de quien sabe donde salio otro gato, este era blanco con manchitas cafés, comenzó a Bailar y después a hacer malabares con unos platos y unos palitos.

-wow es un gato de circo- O.O Ayata comenzó a aplaudir mientras veía el acto del gato.

-Ese en definitiva se parece a ti ¬¬- dijeron Ryota y ayako al mismo tiempo.

u.u´ Ayata inflo los cachetes… enojada.

-Nomeimporta, nomeimporta, nomeimporta- comenzó a manotear- a ti no te quiero ¬¬ gruño viendo al gato cirquero que tenía unos lentes de insecto muy singulares, el gato comenzó a lloriquear.

-mauuuuuu u.u

-Ya vamonos!!!- gruño Rukawa (hablando después de media hora) y Jaló a Ayata del cuello de la playera arrastrándola por el piso.

Ayako y Ryota solo se despidieron con la mano mientras Ayata hacia lo mismo.

-Que raro- volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Zorro tonto, porque me jalas!!!!!!!!!- regaño Ayata mientras mordía la cabeza de Rukawa de nuevo con llamas en los ojos.

-¿Eres tonta o que?- gruño este- no te das cuenta que estas interrumpiendo-

-¿Interrumpiendo que?- lloriqueo Ayata.

-A esos dos…- un gran signo de interrogación apareció arriba de la cabeza de Ayata… Acaso Ryota y Ayako eran más que amigos, rasco su nuca mientras se colocaba sus lentes de insecto para analizarlo mejor… pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión XD

Por su parte…el gato negro y el rojo continuaban peleando mientras que caminaban detrás de Ayata. Y el otro gato descansaba en el hombro de Ayata vestido de payaso XD

-Que complicado- susurró al fin.

…

En otro lugar, Ryota y Ayako continuaban con su cita…

-¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta?- preguntó la chica mientras nerviosa miraba hacia todas partes.

-¿de que somos, algo más que amigos?- secundó Ryota.

-¡pues de que otra cosa¡Tonto!- regaño Ayako muy sonrojada, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de llamar a Ryota: novio.

-¿Acaso importa?- contestó este. Ayako volteó sorprendida a ver a Ryota, lo que encontró la dejo sin habla, el chico ahí presente le sonreía con una clara mueca que daba a entender un: todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos juntos…

-yo… lo siento- se disculpó Ayako

-No te preocupes- le susurró Ryota antes de acorrarla en una pared para besarla- esto no es algo que deba ocultarse…

…

Ayata jugaba con el gato vestido de cirquero mientras Rukawa observaba con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor un mapa…

-Creo que…- decía el chico zorro- creo que…- y miraba penetrante el mapa de la ciudad-… nos perdimos- Susurro al fin cabizbajo.- podemos llegar si tomamos el tren que sale dentro de una hora, no creo que la casa de tu abuela quede tan lejos- todas estas palabras las pronuncio tan rápidamente que Ayata ni se entero y es que al chico no se la da muy bien eso de hablar.

-Salva a Washington d.c Fenomenoide, fenomenoide… con cerebro de salchicha y mucho chocolate… fenomenoide, fenomenoide- tarareaba Ayata mientras obligaba al gatito de ojos azules a bailar.- jajajajaja este gato es muy divertido, no importa lo que hago no quita esa cara de odio al mundo- Ayata reía a rienda suelta.

-Oye tonta escuchaste lo que dije- Rukawa le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza.

-Ay…ay… ay.. Maldito zorro inmundo- susurro ¬¬ Ayata.

-Estamos perdidos…p-e-r-d-i-d-o-s- repitió Rukawa lo más fuerte que podía, osea como una persona normal.

-Claro que no tonto, la casa de mi abuela es esa- y Ayata señalo detrás de ellos.

Ahora usen la imaginación, escena: Rukawa de pie en medio de un parte terriblemente desubicado, una chica loca sentada en una banca jugando con un trío de gatos extraños, y justo detrás de ellos una casa de varias hectáreas que tiene un gran letrero con luces de neon, "Casa de la abuela de Ayata" cita el letrero y aún así nuestro pobre, pobre protagonista no lo nota!!!!! XD si lo se solo es posible en un fic, y más especifico en un fic escrito por mi :p

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes ¬¬´- gruñía Rukawa.

-Pues… no preguntaste o.o- contestaba la chica insecto que ahora poseía unas asquerosas alitas y volaba alrededor del chico zorro XD

-¿Qué hace un letrero como ese en una casa normal?- se preguntó a si mismo Rukawa.

-ETo…- Ayata comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares muy apenada- es que no soy muy ubicada, y… pues siempre me perdía y mi abuela tenía que ir por mi…así que para solucionarlo… pues…tu sabes…un letrero lo arregla todo- Ayata se ocultaba en un rincón oscuro donde soplaba un viento muy gélido XD.

-Claro…. ¬¬- y Rukawa la ignoro.

-Bueno, llegamos!- gritó Ayata, ella y Rukawa se encontraba frente a un gran pórtico de metal- Abuela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- o.o nadie salió- abuela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la puerta principal comenzó a moverse, Rukawa pudo ver que algo se movía pero pronto lo perdió de vista, volteo hacía todos lados y nada comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

:S…. y de pronto….

-MMM así que este jovencito es tu novio- Rukawa escucho una voz del inframundo, miro delante suyo todo se había oscurecido, solo se alcanzaban a ver un par de ojos redondos y brillantes…

-Pero que demo…- alcanzo a tartamudear.

-ES MUY GUAPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó la pequeña anciana que se encontraba abrazada a la cabeza de Rukawa, comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la del zorro, la anciana era muy pequeña ( como la abuela de shampu en ranma!) de cabello muy blanco lo tenía amarrado pero de su nuca salían dos pequeños mechones en forma de antenas y sobre sus ojos había unos grandes lentes de insecto… era claro el parentesco.- muy guapo y además joven, y alto justo como era mi Ruikun, ohhh aquellos tiempos.

-¬¬ abuela bajate de encima- Ayata jalo a la anciana y la estampo en el piso.

-MALEDUCADA!!! Asi es como te he educado, yo en tu lugar hubiera usado explosivos!!!! Jajajajaja- y la abuela de Ayata comenzó a sacar pequeños explosivos que al chocar contra el piso sacaban chispas.

-Abuela!!! Deja eso!!!- Ayata no dejaba de saltar… mientras Rukawa aún no se recuperaba del shock.

-Era vieja… - susurraba el zorro- y arrugada, y terrorífica- y sus ojos lucían más cerrados que de costumbre.

-Abuela!!!!!!!!!!ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito Ayata y tomo a la pequeña anciana para hacerle una técnica de lucha- grannnnnnnnnnnnn duplexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – la anciana cayó con la cara en el piso.

-jajajajajaja super gran duplex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y ahora Ayata fue la victima, .

-no me siento bien .- decía mientras la anciana saltaba encima de ella mostrando unos músculos falsos

-Yo gane!!! Gane!!!!- gritaba la anciana- muajajajajajaja!!! XD

-Si que se parecen- susurraba Rukawa mientras picaba con una ramita a Ayata que aún se hallaba inconsciente en el piso.

-Que dices ¬¬ yo no me parezco a esta vieja loca en nada- rezongaba Ayata levantándose con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

La anciana ya se había tranquilizado y ahora lucía como una persona normal.

-Me da gusto que hayas traído a tu novio Ayata, lo estaba esperando- un resplandor perverso salió de los lentes de la abuela.

-¿qué es un novio?- o.o preguntó Ayata

-Además es guapo, y se parece un poco a tu abuelo Ruikun, pasa pasa muchacho, eres bienvenido, puedes quedarte (para siempre)- resplandor perverso de nuevo-

Rukawa y Ayata a travesaron el jardín y entraron a la casa, Rukawa no lo sabía pero al parecer la familia de Ayata era muy rica, la casa era extremadamente grande y por donde miraba había esculturas de miembros de la familia todos con caras muy particulares, una en especial llamo su atención, era una pareja, la chica exactamente igual a Ayata solo que con algunos años más y el joven… muy parecido… a él… solo que con bigote.

-Cielos… un dejavu- susurró.

-Veo que te llamo la atención, somos Ruikun y yo cuando éramos jóvenes- los lentes de la abuela cambiaron por unos con forma de corazón.- era el más apuesto de nuestra aldea.

-¬¬ ya cállate abuela- gruño Ayata- me ha contado lo mismo poco más de mil veces- le susurro a Rukawa.

Rukawa miró la escultura y luego a Ayata…escultura…Ayata… sintió muchos escalofríos…

-Espero que la historia no se repita- susurró.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ayata aún sin notar el parentesco.

-No nada…nada- la cara de Rukawa lucia un poco más sombría que de costumbre.

-Bien, adelante, adelante, ya esta la comida- indico la abuelita de Ayata haciendo señas para que pasaran al comedor.

Durante la hora de la comida todo fue muy normal. Ayata y su abuela se comportaron como personas normales (por mas asombroso que parezca) y platicaron amigablemente de cosas sin importancia, mientras Rukawa solo comía y comía y comía hasta volverse obeso.

-Ey, tenías hambre- o.o lo miro Ayata asombrada mientras con el tenedor picaba la repentina panza de Rukawa.

-Trabajar cansa- fue la respuesta del chico que se levantó rápidamente.- Gracias por la comida- y se inclino ante la abuela de Ayata.

Corazones comenzaron a flotar alrededor de la viejecita.

-Es educado, muy bien tienes todo mi apoyo jovencito, para cuando quieras pedir la mano de Ayata…- esto ultimo lo dijo de manera sombría mientras sus lentes comenzaban a brillar :S (plan perverso de la abuela para que Ayata se case).

-Que miedo- pensó Ruki o.o´

-Oye, deberíamos subir, tengo todos mis apuntes en mi cuarto, espero que hayas traído los tuyos- Ahora Ayata lucía un poco más intelectual.

Ruki no pudo evitar sonrojarse O////o

-Si, los traje, los traje- dijo mientras acompañaba a Ayata a su habitación.

Al entrar se sorprendió, encontró miles de juguetes todos con la forma de Ayata, instrumentos musicales, disfraces de todo tipo, carritos de hot dogs, y otro de su fallido puesto de hamburguesas…

-Es un cuarto… muy grande- susurro.

-Je je si creo que un poco- Ayata dijo esto algo apenada mientras rascaba su nuca.-Bien empecemos- y saco un escritorio portátil y un par de sillas XD cinco minutos después Rukawa ya estaba cómodamente sentado.-¿En que tienes dudas?

-Creo que en aritmética…- susurro Ruki- en historia, literatura…ingles…- y con cada materia iba agachando su cabeza avergonzado mientras una nubes oscura y llamitas azules flotaban alrededor de el.

-Bien creo que ya mencionaste todas las materias- ¬¬ lo miro desconfiada Ayata.

-Yo…lo siento- susurro Rukawa

-No te preocupes- Ayata reía- para eso soy tu tutora- y Ayata le lanzó una sonrisa sincera a Ruki.

O///O- gracias-

-Comencemos con matemáticas- Ayata tomo una actitud seria y comenzó a explicar el problema a Ruki.- ahora lo ves si x es igual a 10 entonces tenemos que calcular "y" y lo podemos hacer así… ahora sabemos que y es igual a 15 pero debemos comprobar el problema…

Rukawa solo observaba atentamente, era asombroso que lo parecía realmente difícil para el, en voz de aquella chica resultaba tremendamente familiar y simple, eso lo impactaba, además desde hace poco había comenzado a notar ciertas cualidades de Ayata, no solo era inteligente, si no bastante bonita, e incluso los comentarios de chicos en la escuela se lo hacían saber, varios muchachos tenían envidia de el y de Hanamichi por estar tan cerca de la sempai…(si la conocieran no pensarían eso, creía Rukawa) pero lo cierto es que Ayata era admirada sobretodo tomando en cuenta que siempre sonreía… no como el.

-Ey Ruki, entendiste- termino Ayata con ojos de estrellitas…Rukawa ni recordaba en que materia estaba.

-¿Eh?- fue lo que salió de su boca.

-IDIOTA!!!!!CARA DE ZORRO!!!! PONME ATENCIÓN O TENDRE QUE MATARTEEEEEEEE- Gritó a Ayata dejando con la boca abierta a Ruki que rápidamente comenzó a hacer sumas, restas, multiplicaciones, repasar los dioses griegos, literatura, historia, la primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta guerra mundial (Eh? Rukawa al fin había descubierto que solo existían dos guerras mundiales), y un gran etcétera…

Ayata por su parte apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza de Rukawa.

-RAPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESOS LIBROS NO VAN A LEERSE SOLOS!!!- gritaba mientras una lengua de víbora asomaba de su boca y con un látigo torturaba a Rukawa.

…media hora y 500 torturas después…

-Acabe- susurró Rukawa sorprendido de si mismo, tenía tanta información en su cerebro que hasta le pesaba…

-Muy bien Ruki n.n- felicito Ayata y de pronto… grrrrr….grrrrrr.grorororor… el estomago de Rukawa pedía comida…

-/////-- Gomen, lo siento de verdad- Rukawa se sonrojo mientras agarraba su estomago…

-No te preocupes Ruki, es normal, trabajamos mucho iré por algo de comer mientras tú puedes descansar -.-- Ayata salió del cuarto dejando a Rukawa sentado en el piso muriendo de hambre…

Rukawa siguió pensando en esa idea que rondaba por su cabeza, a pesar de no querer verla y de intentar evitarla siempre Ayata aparecía en su mente y su pregunta era ¿Por qué? Que tiene esa chica que hacía que el mundo girara a su alrededor… que tie…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz …Ruki se durmió.

Ayata entró al cuarto y vio a Rukawa dormido en el piso al parecer soñaba pues se veía algo intranquilo, espero un rato antes de despertarlo.

Comenzó primero a picarlo con un palito- Eh Ruki, Ruki, despierta, Ruki- luego le aventó agua- RUKIIIIIII MOJADOOOOOOOOOOOU- luego le hizo cosquillas…

-je, je- fue la respuesta de Rukawa.

-¬¬ que no planea despertarse con nada- refunfuño Ayata hasta que…NEW IDEA!!!! Ayata se acerco al rostro de Ruki lentamente con una mirada diabólica, estiro su mano y… le apretó la nariz XD… dos segundos después Rukawa apenas se movía…10 segundos Rukawa comenzaba a reaccionar…20 segundos… Rukawa medio se ponía morado…40 segundos… pasa de morado azul verdoso… un minuto… Rukawa se ahoga

-Glupppppppppp- O.O Rukawa se levanto rápidamente pero algo lo estaba deteniendo, intento levantarse pero el peso de alguien sobre si lo impedía, su cara había dado de lleno en algo realmente duro, y sus labios se sentían entumidos pero tibios…abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver lo que pasaba, veía un par de ojos, una nariz, unas antenas… Ayata estaba ahí y el, él… comenzó a mover su labios para ver sobre donde los tenía… también sintió movimiento… bajo la mirada a riesgo de quedarse bizco y ahí estaba… se había levantado tan rápido que su boca había caído en la boca de cierta chica con cara de insecto… Ayata lucía igual de sorprendida que él.

Rukawa reacciono… eso era un beso… creyó que dormía así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, tomo los hombros de la chica y la acerco más mientras de sus labios surgía un leve movimiento… un segundo el contacto seguía… dos segundos… sus labios no recibían respuesta… tres segundos su lengua salía de su boca para entrar a la de alguien más… cuatro segundos… su lengua recibía respuesta… cinco segundos… esa respuesta era un MORDIDAAAAAAAA.

-AHHHH- gritó Rukawa quitándose de encima a Ayata- pogque meg muerdes- intento pronunciar pero su lengua estaba hinchada.

-TU!!!! MALDITO HENTAI!!! DEPRAVADO!!! PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO!!!! VETE AL INFIERNO- y Ayata levantaba una silla para comenzar a perseguir a Rukawa con ella intentando golpearlo.

-espegra!!!, yo dormía… no sabía… lo siento- decía este intentado defenderse y huyendo de Ayata que lucía más diabólica que de costumbre.

-VEN AQUÍ!!!!!!! NO HUYAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Y de los ojos de Ayata salían llamas al igual que de su boca. Rukawa no pudo escapar y termino siendo aplastado por la silla, luego Ayata comenzó a golpearlo con los puños mientras estaba tirado en el piso- TE ODIO, TE ODIO, MALDITOOOO!!!!- gritaba Ayata mientras Rukawa no dejaba de disculparse.

-lo siento, de verdad, lo siento- decía el cara de zorro que por primera vez abría sus ojos de tamaño normal y no lucía nada somnoliento. Al fin pudo tomar los brazos de Ayata para que dejara de golpearlo…- de verdad, creí que dormía- dijo algo agotado por el esfuerzo. Miró fijamente a cara de Ayata y noto que lagrimas resbalaban del rostro de la chica. So

-BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!! ERA MI PRIMER…- forcejeaba Ayata- era mi primer… beso- dijo por fin sin fuerzas, Rukawa soltó los brazos de la chica mientras ella seguía desquitándose sin fuerza y lloraba a cantaros- buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Mi primer beso fue con un zorro- lloraba Ayata.

Rukawa no sabía que hacer, así que no hizo nada, se quedo ahí escuchando las quejas de la chica mientras pensaba en su quejas propias, como había podido ser tan Estupido como para creer que seguía soñando…

-Yo, lo siento- susurro en tono seco mientras tomaba de los brazos a Ayata y la abrazaba para que dejara de llorar.- lo siento- y Rukawa le acaricio el cabello.

Ayata permaneció cabizbaja un rato hasta que de pronto.

-TU!!!!!!!!!HENTAIIIIIIIIIIII- y Ayata se levanto rápidamente señalando con su mano incriminadota a Rukawa- seguroquieresabrazarmeparaqueconfieentiyluegovolverabesarmeconesafintadesupuestaamabilidadperonolopermitiremismlabiossonsagrados,sagrados,malditobastardoooooooooooo,seracomoenesosanimesechiohentaiiiiiiiiiiiiidondelasexyprotagonistaesobligadaporelchicolujiriosoooooooooo.-Ayata siguió gritando histéricamente e imaginando su propia historia mientras Rukawa ponía cara de What.

-Tu, niña TONTA- y si o.o Rukawa estaba gritando- YO NO QUIERO BESARTE, ME ESTABA DISCULPANDO…D-I-S-C-U-L-P-A-N-D-O, ESTAB DORMIDO, DORMIDO OK- Rukawa levanto su puño a manera de odio mientras tomaba aire muy fuerte pues se le había ido la respiración por gritar- baka- dijo por fin y volvió a sentarse en el piso- además también fue el primero para mi- y Rukawa miro hacía la pared sonrojado, era cierto, también había sido su primer beso.

Ayata cayó al piso ya sin llorar con los lentes desacomodados y el cabello alborotado por los gritos de Ruki y comenzó a reírse o.o XD

-jajajajajajaja…jajajajajaja – Ayata reía hasta las lagrimas mientras se detenía el estomago- eres muy divertido, es la primera vez… que te oigo gritar n.n- Ayata lanzó una sonrisa sincera a Ruki, mientras este hacía lo mismo algo sonrojado.

Al parecer la tormenta había cesado…

Ese mismo día en la noche Ayata daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir.

-Ese zorro- susurró mientras tocaba sus labios.

Mientras en su cuarto Rukawa estaba igual…

-Esa niña- y no pudo evitar tocar su labios

…los dos al mismo tiempo…

-¡no quiero pensar en eso!- y tanto Rukawa como Ayata se cubrieron la cara con la almohada, mientras sonrojados deseaban algo… que no podían decir en voz alta.

…

Por su parte ese mismo día más temprano…

-¡Hanamichi!- gritaba una chica saludando, se trataba de Haruko- por aquí Hanamichi- ese día se veía especialmente linda.

Fin del capitulo… continuara

Jejejejeje bueno aquí de nuevo reportándome con otro capitulito de esta divertida historia, como notas de autora solo anexare que: lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Resulta que la info de Hanamichi que investigue y puse de referencia en el cap anterior es falsa y claro una buena lectora del fic me lo ha hecho saber, es un mito (como el que dice que elvis sigue vivo, o el de que britney spears llego virgen al matrimonio XD) que al parecer circulo por la web pero bueno uno no puede confiar en el internet u.u que triste sin el internet no soy nada snif snif XD pequeño lapsus brutus…. Bueno en otras cosas es mi deber comunicarles algo, este maravilloso fic nació en un rato de ocio en el cual no había visto a mis amigas en semanas y mi hermana harta de escuchar mis carcajadas cada 5 minutos me dijo que hiciera algo productivo, de ahí nació esto, claro con una idea previa que me dio otro fic publicado en esta pagina y que como toda persona me gustaría recomendar, el fic se llama **casualidades de la vida** y al igual que este es un fic no yaoi que trata de una chica y rukawa, claro ninguno de los dos tiene ninguna relación en cuanto a trama y debo decir que el mío es mucho muy bobo comparado con aquel, pero bueno pues paso el dato por si gustan tener otro fic divertido que leer.

Ahora bien he dicho el fic la verdad me inspiro y comencé a recordar los años en los que veía slam dunk y me imaginaba con que tipo de chica se quedaría Rukawa, al ser el un chico que no habla pues creí que una contraparte sería bastante divertida y de ahí cree a Ayata, son como el yin y el yang o luke y dar veider, o la leche y el café…. Se complementan pero no tienen relación alguna XD (que chidos símiles hago no???)

Bueno en si era todo, sigan leyendo y recomendando el fic que es lo que hago yo cuando algún fic me gusta… y claro no se olviden de leer mi otro fic de Escaflowne unne anee sans lumiere XD( solo me falta dar planfetos en las calles, pero bueno… un poco de promoción no le hace daño a nadie) para que vean lo que escribo cuando me pongo seria.

Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben dejen un review!!!! Ahhh y por cierto Jajaja siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entrar a la universidad lo complica todo gomen gomen n.n prometo ser mas disciplinada y actualizar prontooooo.


	7. hanamichi s love

VII

VII

Hanamichi´s love

Hanamichi se encontraba sentado esperando la llegada de Haruko, se encontraba en un plazuela cerca de la casa del gori desde hacía media hora porque se había prometido a si mismo llegar más temprano, para no molestar a Haruko. Además estaba exageradamente nervioso por lo que veía la soda que acabada de comprar de una manera veloz, mientras grandes gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente.

Desde lejos escucho que alguien lo llamaba y al voltear vio a Haruko, faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro pero al parecer su amiga también era muy puntual.

-Sakuragi- gritó la chica desde lejos haciendo señas con la mano- ¡Sakuragi!- y Haruko llego corriendo- Perdón espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo recuperando el aire que había perdido por la carrera.

-Pero…- Sonrió Hana- si llegas cinco minutos antes- y comenzó a reír con cara de chinito.

-¿Eh?- Haruko saco su reloj y pudo comprobar que en efecto había llegado antes- O/O se sonrojo- tienes razón, creo que vi mal la hora.- y los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír a rienda suelta.

Era un día muy hermoso (eso pensaba Hanamichi, en realidad estaba nublado y con posibilidad de lluvia XD) sobre todo porque Haruko estaba con él.

-Oye Haruko ¿quieres un soda, o un helado?- sonrió Hana para si mientras buscaba dinero en su cartera.

-Claro- Haruko se sentó mientras Hana fue a comprar un par de sodas y un helado para Haruko.

Cinco minutos después

-Toma Haruko- y Hanamichi volvió a sentarse en la banca.

-Espero que no hayan sido costosos- se apeno Haruko.

-No que va… el talentoso Sakuragi tiene descuentos en todos lados- Hanamichi reía – es lo bueno de ser un jugador tan capaz, soy un genio- y de su ojo salió un destello de victoria.

…

Cinco minutos antes.

-Déme dos sodas y un helado de fresa- pidió Hanamichi al señor del puesto de comida

-Claro son 150 yens-… cinco segundos después mirada de odio de Hanamichi… 10 segundos después mirada de muérete de Hanamichi… 30 segundos después puño a punto de golpear de Hanamichi… 50 segundos después…

-Puede llevarse lo que quiera, será gratis y regrese pronto- gritaba el dueño de la tienda asustado.

Hana salió sonriendo del lugar.

-El señor debió ver que soy alguien muy talentoso- risas estruendosas de Hanamichi XD

-Ese niño, que les dan ahora que crecen tanto y se vuelven salvajes- susurraba el dueño de la tienda con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.- era como un mono, uno pelirrojo claro-

…

-¡Esta muy rico!- se emocionaba Haruko- el helado es mi postre favorito, aunque también me gustan los pasteles, el pay, las crepas, y los wafles, pero de verdad esta rico- sonrió pensando en toda la cantidad de dulces que deseaba comer.

-Ya veo, la próxima vez te comprare todo eso- rió Sakuragi rascándose la nuca y totalmente rojo.

-no, no tienes porque O/O- Haruko se había sonrojado por la pena de que todos supieran lo que le gustaba comer- será mejor que empecemos Sakuragi- susurró Haruko acomodándose y sacando sus apuntes.- Espero que no hayas olvidado traer los tuyos-

Hanamichi comenzó a buscar… en sus bolsillos…debajo de su camisa…detrás de sus orejas y de pronto…- T.T… los olvide-

Toing!! Momento en que Haruko pone cara de muppet y yo caigo de espaldas.

-Entonces, como estudiaremos- susurro Haruko.

-Con los tuyos será suficientes porque aprendo muy rápido, estoy seguro que contigo como maestra entenderé todo- Hanamichi comenzó a reír.

Mientras que de quien sabe donde salió Rukawa... solo para decir.

-RETRASADO- (JAJAJAJA risa estrepitosa de la autora, no adoran cuando dice eso XD)

Y Rukawa volvió mágicamente al lugar en donde estaba que no era otro que la casa de Ayata.

-O.o cielos Ruki, tienes poderes especiales- musito la chica insecto realmente asustada.

-No, lo creo- dijo el zorro.

-Acabas de desaparecer y luego volviste- XD sip esto es lo ilógico de los fics… la teletransportación!

-¿En serio?- gruño el zorro. Y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo para ver que efectivamente estaba completo y a salvo.-_maldita autora loca_- pensó

Ahora si... en la plaza.

-Mira Hanamichi, si a esto le restas 45 y luego le sumas 87 obtendrás este resultado que salio de esta formula, pero lo que es muy importante es que no olvides el valor de la gravedad, eso es algo que te pedirán en muchos de los problemas- decía la maestra Haruko sería mientras Hanamichi apuntaba todos sus consejos en un cuaderno que Haruko le había prestado.  
-Si, si entiendo, ahora veamos ¡matemáticas por favor!- Sakuragi realmente se estaba esforzando después de todo debía demostrarle a Haruko que podía.

Dos horas y muchas materias después….

-Creo que esto es todo- susurraba Haruko, mientras Hana cerraba el cuaderno de apuntes y suspiraba aliviado, no cabía la menor duda se había esforzado mucho.

-¡Gracias!- Hanamichi se había levantado dando un fuerte grito que había hecho que toda la gente de su alrededor volteara a verlos- ¡De verdad gracias por todo!- y una pequeña lagrimita resbalo de su ojo.

-De nada, debes recordar repasar en tu casa, para que puedas pasar los exámenes-

-¡por su puesto que si!- volvió a gritar Sakuragi- PORQUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, SOY EL GENIO DE SHOHOKU!!- y pequeñas olas triunfantes golpeaban un peñasco detrás de el, mientras de fondo el sol naciente decía hola, y la palabra GENIO brillaba con luces de neón sobre su cabeza XD.

Vuelve la teletransporación!!

-RETRASADO- gruño un niño con cara de zorro para PUF! De repente desaparecer- _deja de hacer eso maldita escritora loca- _pensó el chico.

-O.o Ruki, volviste a desaparecer- Ayata tenía la manos pegadas a la cabeza mientras que su cara de pokemon mantenía la boca exageradamente abierta, estaba aterrada- aléjate monstruo… monstruo largoooooo- gritaba llorando.

…

-Arriba ese animo- apoyaba Haruko levantando su puño, para luego mirar el reloj, ya era tarde- Creo que ya debería irme, mis padres me esperan- susurró.

-¿De verdad?- Sakuragi se deprimió y fue a ocultarse a un rincón haciendo circulitos en el suelo mientras llamitas azules flotaban a su alrededor- Bueno no importa porque hoy tuve la oportunidad de pasar el día con Haruko- Sakuragi se levanto de repente olvidando su depresión.- jajajajaja Ahora te acompañare a tu casa, no es bueno que una chica ande sola a estas horas- Reía con su cara de chinito.

-¿Eh?, pero si apenas son las 6 – susurró Haruko.

-No importa, vamos, vamos…- Hana estaba muy emocionado.

…

Ese mismo día en la noche Hanamichi no podía dormir de la emoción, había pasado toda una tarde con Haruko.

-No puedo creerlo, Haruko es muy amable jejejeje, y encima de todo me presto su libreta jejeje, se la regresare después de que copie los apuntes jejeje ahhhhh- gran suspiro de adolescente enamorado- Haruko- y mientras Hana tallaba la libreta de Haruko a su mejilla se le resbaló de las manos- Oh, esto no es bueno, el talentoso Sakuragi no puede romper la libreta que Haruko le prestó con tanto amor- Sakuragi se apresuro a levantarla no sin antes notar que estaba abierta, miro la pagina y era un pequeño dibujito manga en chibi, Sakuragi tenía curiosidad así que comenzó a verlo…. Y de pronto.

-MALDITO ZORRO IDIOTA!! TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOO TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COMO TE ATREVES A SALIR EN LA LIBRETA DE HARUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

XD El dibujo no era otra cosa que uno de los tantos dibujos que Haruko hacía en clase dibujando a Rukawa, con corazones alrededor y un pequeño dibujo chibi de ella misma dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-ME LAS PAGARASSSSSSSSSSSS ME LAS PAGARASSSSSSSSSS ZORRO INMUNDOOOOOOOOOO!! TE DERROTAREEEEE!!- y Hanamichi comenzó a romper la libreta, morderla, pisarla, quemarla, hacerle un hechizo budu, y luego de un momento…

-Oh no, ¡la libreta de Haruko! O.o- y… _se regresa la cinta… budu hechizo un hacerle, quemarla, pisarla, morderla, libreta la romper a comenzó_… fin de la reversa XD

-Te venceré, te venceré- gruñía un enojado Sakuragi mientras clavaba en un árbol de su jardín un muñeco budu con la cara de Rukawa, el estaba vestido de blanco con unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y un hechizo pegado en la frente jajajajaja ( como un tipo que sale en ranma no me acuerdo como se llama pero que siempre se la pasa haciendo hechizos tontos que nunca le salen, esta todo flaco y pálido y para variar enamorado de Akane XD)

… En otro lugar…

-Achu!! Achu!!- Rukawa no dejaba de estornudar a mitad de la noche- siento como si alguien me estuviera haciendo un hechizo…- susurró- hasta como que me duele el estomago XD

…En casa de Haruko…

-Estoy segura que Sakuragi se esforzara al máximo, además se llevo mi libreta- sonreía para si Haruko hasta que de pronto- Ahí no O/O- Haruko se sonrojo- en esa libreta tengo… tengo… mi dibujo de Rukawa- y un par de corazones sustituyeron a sus ojos.

…En casa de Hanamichi-

-¡Maldito zorro apestoso!- susurraba Hanamichi, pero no dejaba de llorar al mirar la imagen del chibi Rukawa recibiendo el beso de la chibi Haruko.

Y de pronto…

-PERDEDOR- dijo el chibi Rukawa antes de salir de la página de cuaderno y caminar hacía la ventana del cuarto para salir.

-Espera Rukawa- secundo la chibi Haruko siguiéndolo- O/O Rukawa- y la chibi Haruko intentó besarlo en la mejilla.

-¿Quién eres tu?- gruño Rukawa alejándose y saliendo por la ventana del cuarto de Rukawa.

La chibi Haruko se quedo fría, se desmayo… y volvió a ser una hoja de papel XD que triste jajajajaja

-Ay, debo estar alucinando- susurró Hana y decidió que mejor debería dormir.

…

Al día siguiente comenzaban los exámenes, Hanamichi no había podido dormir bien debido a su odio por Rukawa, y al pensamiento de que había pasado toda una tarde completa con Haruko, aún así debía intentar resolver lo que pudiera.

Rukawa por su parte, iba rumbo al escuela dormido sobre su bicicleta (que yo creo que tiene piloto automático) mientras un chi… digo un montón de transeúntes y automovilistas le gritaban improperios por manejar una bici en ese estado.

Tampoco había podido dormir bien puesto que toda la noche le había dolido el estomago y además se la había pasado "pensando" en lo ocurrido la noche anterior en casa de Ayata.

Hanamichi entro a la escuela cabizbajo mientras de la nada salió un chico gritando.

-¡SAKURAGI ENTRA AL EQUIPO DE JUDO!, ¡CONTIGO SEREMOS LOS CAMPEONES!- de pronto… crash!! Cuashhh!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡Bache! ( ya saben XD música de fondo jajajajaja)

Rukawa despertó de su somnolencia al darse cuenta que había atropellado a alguien.

-¡Ay, perdón!- dijo estúpidamente mientras tocaba la campanita de su bici.

Hanamichi ni se percato de que cierto capitán del equipo de judo había sido atropellado.

-la próxima vez lo convenceré de que se cambie a mi equipo- susurro el capitán mientras se levantaba y estiraba la espalda, escucho un crack!! Y comenzó a llorar-¡duele muchoooooooooo!

Hanamichi se dirigió a su salón encontrando a Ayata en el pasillo, hablando con otras chicas sobre los exámenes, eso era común dado que Ayata era una especie de sensei para los demás compañeros de clase.

Hanamichi levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Hana!- gritó la chica y corrió a saludarlo mientras se subía en su espalda.-¿Cómo estas?- susurró – Luces realmente cansado- y Ayata – insecto le jaló los parpados a Hanamichi para después soltarlos.

-¡Auuuchhhhhhh!- gritó Hanamichi despertando al fin- oye Aya-chan eso me dolió.- dijo antes de darle el Sakuragi punch a su amiga.

-ayayayayaya .- Ayata se sobaba la frente mientras veía estrellitas.- Espero que hayas estudiado para los exámenes Hanamichi ¬¬-

-Hice lo que pude- Hanamichi se deprimió.

De pronto la campana sonó, el inicio de clases estaba cerca y todos entraron para presentar sus exámenes.

Todos lucían estresados resolviendo lo más rápido posible cada uno de los exámenes que les tocaba presentar ese día, excepto Rukawa que se había quedado dormido y babeaba su hoja.

-Hoy luce un poco más fatigado que de costumbre- refunfuñaba un profesor mientras con regla en mano se disponía a despertarlo.

Varias horas después la campana sonó marcando el fin de los exámenes de ese día y dando pie al recreo.

Sakuragi subió como de costumbre a la azotea de la escuela donde Yohei y todo su ejercito lo esperaban, Ayata subió un poco más tarde y comenzaron a comer el almuerzo.

-Hoy no tengo turno en la biblioteca por lo que es mi oportunidad de desperdiciar el tiempo- sonrió mientras devoraba su almuerzo.

-Ya veo- Hanamichi también comía apresuradamente

-¿Qué pasa Hanamichi, hoy luces peor que de costumbre?- preguntó Yohei  
y todo su ejército comenzó a reír escupiendo la comida.

-¡Cállense idiotas!- resonó en la azotea, mientras cada uno de los chicos recibía su respectivo chipote en la frente XD

-Ni cuando esta deprimido pierde esa fuerza bruta- susurró Noma- es como un animal-

-tienes razón- se escucho al unísono

-CALLENSE INSECTOS- y Sakuragi se disponía a golpear frentes de nuevo.

-¿qué pasa Hanamichi?- o.o preguntó Ayata quien era la unía que no estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-mira- Hanamichi le entregó la libreta de Haruko a su amiga, en ella se mostraba la pequeña caricatura del zorro recibiendo el beso de la princesa Haruko.

-no cabe duda capto su esencia- T.T decía Ayata con pose pensante mientras una nubesita se dibujaba arriba de su cabeza con la imagen real de Rukawa y la comparaba con la forma chibi- aunque le faltan las orejas y la cola de zorro.- susurró añadiéndoselas mentalmente.

-NO ES ESO TONTA- Y Hana levantó su puño enfurecido.- Haruko ama a Rukawa-

… un chico con cara de zorro estornudo mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la azotea de la escuela, su lugar preferido para dormir…

-Eso es obvio- dijo todo el ejercito de Sakuragi y Ayata al unísono- Es un buen partido- repitieron.

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS- gritó Sakuragi mientras los perseguía para golpearlos- LES VOY A DECIR QUIEN ES UN BUEN PARTIDO…….. AHORITA VAN A VER!!-

-Calma Hana- sonrió Ayata tontamente- todos los miembros del equipo de basketball son populares, puedo asegurártelo- y esto se lo susurró al oído a Sakuragi.

-¿de verdad?- Sakuragi estaba agachado junto con Ayata escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

-Todos tienen algo de atractivo- secundo Yohei mientras el ejercito de Sakuragi contenía la risa.

-Es cierto- reafirmo Ayata.- si esto fuera un concurso de belleza… ¿a quién escogerías?- susurró.

-Esta Mitsui- ito- se razcó la cabeza Sakuragi sin entender bien a lo que se refería su amiga. Era muy extraño escucharla hablar de hombres ( jajajaja si yo fuera en Shohoku todo el día hablaría de eso jajajajaja)

-Es alto, blanco, de cabellos oscuros azulados, bonitos ojos, cara muy varonil, un cuerpo musculoso-susurraba Ayata sonrojándose imaginándose mentalmente a Mitsui – yo le pondría un 8- y el ejercito de Sakuragi levantaba pequeños letreros circulares con sus calificaciones correspondientes… Ayata:8… Noma:7…Ohkusu:6 , Takamiya: 10.

Todos voltearon a ver al chico gordo. ¬¬

-Me equivoque, me equivoque- dijo mientras todos lo miraban con desconfianza.

Takamiya: 7

-Ya veo- dijo Sakuragi interesado en esas calificaciones- aunque en ese momento no lucía así- recordando a Mitsui cuando lo conoció.

Ayata se lo imagino también uniendo las pequeñas nubesitas de sus pensamientos, viendo a un Mitsui con pelo largo, cara de vándalo y lo peor chimuelo.

-Tienes razón- Ayata se puso verdosa- no es tan guapo-

-Esta Akagi- dijo Yohei cambiando de jugador.

Todos comenzaron a imaginarlo… burrrrrrrrrggggggggggg (campana de reprobado)

-Tiene cara de gorila- dijeron al unísono ( jajajajaja califiquen al equipo de Shohoku quien da más quien da más )

-Ryo-chin- dijo Sakuragi refiriéndose a Ryota.

-demasiado pequeño- mientras una grafica aparece junto a nuestros personajes.

Sakuragi: le gana por 20 centímetros, Ayata: le gana por 7 centímetros, Yohei: le gana por 15 cm, Noma: por 16, ohkusu: 10 cm más alto, Takamiya: 2 milímetros mayor XD

Ryota sale de la grafica gritando: ¡oye tampoco soy tan pequeño!

-Si lo eres- dicen todos al unísono

Mientras en la entrada de la azotea Rukawa escuchaba todo sin animarse a pasar, y con una gran gota de sudor en su frente T.T- Doahos- pensaba (expresión recurrente de Rukawa en el manga que significa idiota o similares)

-También esta Kogure- menciono Yohei

-Si…- pensó Ayata- es igual que mitsuito, pero menos salvaje (imagen mental del mitsui de neandertal), además esas gafas le dan un toque intelectual, y no es excesivamente alto. Le doy un 9- finalizó

-ohhhhhhhhhh- se asombraron todos- ha sido la calificación más alta….

-Finalmente Rukawa- termino Yohei.

-ESE NO CUENTA, TIENE CARA DE ZORRO!!- gritaron enfurecidos Sakuragi y Ayata.

Rukawa a lo lejos cayó de espaldas, y lanzó un soplido- ¿ qué tengo cara de zorro?- saco un espejo mirándose- no es cierto- una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca. Decidió irse a dormir a otro lugar ya que la azotea estaba ocupada…

-Espera falta Sakuragi- murmuró Takamiya.

-Es obvio…- susurró Ayata

-Que soy el campeón, soy el más guapo, atractivo e inteligente de Shohoku- siguió Hanamichi- soy un genio-

-Es obvio ¬¬- siguió Ayata de nuevo- que el esta reprobado XD- todos comenzaron a reir.

-jajajajajajaja ES CIERTO POR ESO LO RECHAZARON 50 CHICAS EN LA SECUNDARIA- gritaban todos- ES TAN FEO QUE NI SU MAMA LO QUERÍA DE CHIQUITO- jajajajajaja risa estrepitosa de la autora, hay como es divertido molestar a Hana.

-CALLENSE IMBECILES- comenzó a gritar Hana mientras los perseguía a todos.

-Aunque si lo miramos objetivamente- susurró Ayata pensativa- Rukawa es mejor que mitsui y Kogure, es más alto, delicado, musculoso, y su cabello, es perfecto, talvéz deberíamos darle un 9.5-

-CALLATE TONTA- gritó Hanamichi obligando a su amiga a correr por su vida o.o

-Solo soy objetivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Ganador indiscutible del concurso de belleza: Kaede Rukawa.

Rukawa pasa vestido de princesa a recoger las flores su cetro, y modela caminando con cara de pocos amigos mientras porta un listón que dice. Miss shohoku.

Jajajajajajaja de nuevo risa estrepitosa de la autora.

( ¿Cómo se me ocurrirán tantas cosas?)

….

Mientras en otra parte de Shojoku.

-oye- Rukawa llamaba a una chica de su mismo grado de identidad desconocida.

Chica con sonrisa boba, ojos de corazón y baba saliendo de su boca- ¿si?- preguntó tartamudeando, era eso posible… que Rukawa le hablara.

-¿crees que tengo cara de zorro?- preguntó el chico que seguía viéndose al espejo.

-ehhh- y la chica seguía viajando en su mundo en el cual Rukawa la besaba, se enamoraban, se casaban tenían hijos y principalmente era la envidia de todas.

-olvídalo- y Ruki se fue- _esa niña ¬.¬ siempre me hace pensar en cosas sin importancia_- susurro para si refiriéndose a Ayata. (Claro esto significa que Ruki es el tipo de chicos que no se preocupan por su imagen, hasta que alguien les gusta n.n alguien como Aya chan)

…

Akagi se encontraba en el gimnasio con cara sombría, ya había pasado tiempo desde que presentaron los exámenes de ese período y como era de esperarse, el había acudido a observar las calificaciones de su inteligente equipo de basketball, pero o sorpresa, las calificaciones eran pésimas.

Todos se encontraban en fila dispuestos a recibir el ataque del gori…

-Mitsui- dijo secamente, todos voltearon a ver a Mitsui seguros de que esta vez iba a morir machado a golpes (glup)- bien hecho- dijo Akagi jajajaja y este es el momento en donde todos abren la boca y dicen : Ho jajajajaja

-Mitsu-ito ¿Cuál fue tu promedio?- preguntó Hanamichi.

- ¿ehh? Noventa- dijo por lo bajo, la verdad no lo quería aceptar pero había estado estudiando exageradamente para recuperar su promedio, pues en la secundaria el era uno de los mejores promedios de su escuela, aunque claro las pandillas nunca le dejaron nada bueno…

Hanamichi se shockeo- ¿noventa O.O?-

-Ryota- siguió Akagi- hiciste lo que pudiste- y Ryota sonrió desafiante.

-Ni siquiera me esforcé- mintió.

-¡Cállate tonto!- y el abanico de Ayako golpeó a Ryota, claro que se había esforzado. (pd el promedio de ryota fue de 7)

-En cuanto a ustedes- Akagi miró a Rukawa y a Hana al mismo tiempo, los dos tragaron saliva- ¡PAR DE IMBECILES!! COMO PUEDE CONFIARSE EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ! ¡LOS DOS REPROBARON, REPROBARON, HAN SIDO LAS CALIFICACIONES MÁS ATROCES DE UN JUGADOR DE BASQUETBALL EN LOS ÚLTIMOS 20 AÑOS!!- decía mientras cada uno recibía su correspondiente gorila punch.

-jojojo- por su parte el profesor Anzai solo reía.

-Calmate akagi- musitó Kogure, mientras lo detenía antes de que matara a dos de sus jugadores.

-Yo… de verdad estudie… no se porque- Y Hanamichi miraba al suelo frustrado mientras intentaba recordar al menos una de sus respuestas correctas jajajajaja sin buenos resultados.

-Yo me quede dormido- dijo Rukawa sinceramente. El hecho era que en todos los exámenes Rukawa se había dormido, por lo ni su nombre había puesto en la hoja. (Identificaron que esos exámenes le pertenecían con una prueba de adn, dado que todo su examen estaba cubierto de saliva)

Ayata salió de la nada con sus gafas de insecto.

-Tranquilo gori, no podemos hacer nada- sonrió- lo imbecil no se les quitara a golpes ¬¬ y lanzó una mirada de odio a los dos chicos- si hubieran salido bien en sus exámenes la tutoría hubiera terminado y ella se hallaría libre… pero bueno… shohoku era shohoku.- Lo bueno de esto- siguió hablando Ayata, es que podrán ir a los partidos sin ningún problema, pues no es regla tener buenas notas para pertenecer a ningún club-

Rukawa y Hana suspiraron…

-Lo malo, es que de ahora en adelante…!YO LOS SEGUIRE A DONDE QUIERA QUE VAYAN, PAR DE IMBECILES INEPTOS BUENOS PARA NADA, HASTA QUE PASEN SUS MATERIAS NO SERE FELIZ, SE LOS JURO NO ME IMPORTA SI LOS HAGO SUDAR SANGREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Los ojos de Ruki y Hana se abrieron desmesuradamente y desearon regresar el tiempo para así poder hacer los exámenes de nuevo.

-De todas formas, es momento que se preparen, viene partidos muy difíciles- dijo Akagi cruzado de brazos y haciendo gala de su liderazgo.- el siguiente nos toca contra Miuradai así que a entrenar!- y con estas palabras el gori dio por terminado su regaño.

…

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento y de haber salido de las duchas los chicos de Shojoku se despidieron pensando en el partido que vendría y en entrenar cada quien por su cuenta, si bien el entrenamiento en equipo era más útil todos los miembros del equipo tenían interés en perfeccionar sus técnicas individuales.

Rukawa se dirigió por su bicicleta y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a partir noto como Ayako y una chica que el reconocía como la hermana del gorila se acercaban.

Ayako se despidió mientras que la otra niña pareció ahogarse con sus propias palabras. Rukawa levantó la ceja y después hizo una mueca como buscando a alguien, Ayako captó esa expresión enseguida.

-Tu amiga ya se fue- dijo, la vi salir muy deprisa hace un poco.

-mmm- obtuvo como respuesta y emprendió la búsqueda en su bici. Aun se sentía algo incomodo con Ayata desde lo ocurrido en su casa y la chica no ayudaba mucho, cada vez que se acercaba a ella en busca de una tutoría, o un saludo siquiera ella emprendía la huída con pretextos tontos que nada tenían que ver. Y dado que Ruki no era muy propenso a las palabras pues… no sabía que hacer, le había pues tomado la costumbre de esperarla al salir de la escuela sabiendo que estaría en la biblioteca o en los partidos de entrenamiento, no apoyando si no hablando con el profesor Anzai de los avances en la tutoría que eran pocos.

Como sea el hecho era que Rukawa conocía la ruta que aquella chica tomaba cada tarde para ir a casa de su abuela.

Unos pocos pasos más y Rukawa alcanzó a la chica que iba a paso lento pues llevaba una mochila llena de papeles, todos relacionados con informes de la biblioteca y del equipo de basquetball.

-Oye- saludó y la chica volteó con una cara como de niña del exorcista lentamente quebrándose el cuello y con la boca abierta… mientras un aire frío volaba a su alrededor.- que miedo- siguió Rukawa.

Ayata siguió su camino sin prestar atención al chico que la seguía en la bici.

-Oye- volvió a repetir unas cuadras más adelante. La gente que los miraba se quedaba extrañados viendo como la chica ignoraba a un hombre de más de 180 cm y además muy atractivo.

Finalmente Rukawa se exasperó de que la chica no lo notara y adelantó su bici para cerrarle el pasó, ya había oscurecido un poco y los faroles de la calle comenzaban a prenderse.

-Me puedes decir que te pasa- gruño.

La joven ni lo volteó a ver y rodeo la bici en dirección a su casa. Rukawa la jaló del brazo sin más, Ayata se desconcertó por la fuerza y tiro la bolsa con todos los papeles, comenzó a recogerlos mientras cierto chico zorro le ayudaba.

-Gomen- dijo el chico, y colocó todo dentro la bolsa de la chica- dime que te pasa, ¿ya no vas a ser mi tutora?- susurró.

-Solo eso te importa- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. No se apreció ni una gota de humor en la mirada de la chica que generalmente pasaba el día riendo.

-…- Rukawa no supo que decir a eso.

- ah… para que me esfuerzo- la chica volvió a su cara habitual de desgano y chiste- un zorro es un zorro ¬¬ - siguió para si misma y ahí en plena calle se echo al piso, Rukawa hizo lo mismo y los dos se sentaron en la banqueta. - no le pidas peras a un olmo y no le pidas cosas de gatos a los zorros- dijo modificando refranes que no tenía nada que ver al caso. O.o

-¿Estás molesta?- preguntó el chico, en voz muy, muy baja, ayata ya se había acostumbrado por lo que entendió perfectamente.

-Si- dijo en voz alta- ¬¬ te odio- jajajajajajaja que ruda es Aya chan :p

Rukawa sintió un balde de agua fría sobre si… por supuesto se lo aventó Ayata… (de donde lo habrá sacado?)

-Es para que entienda el concepto- dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina y comenzó a secarse…

- Exactamente ¬¬- gruño la chica- Estoy molesta- dijo estirando los brazos y ya sonriendo- pero el hecho es que no se porque n.n´- momento en que todos dicen…. Ehhh?

- ¬¬´- cara de Rukawa.- ¿estas loca?

- yo creo que sí o.o- susurró Aya.- NO ESTOY MOLESTAAAAAAAA!!- gritó sorprendiendo al zorro y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos como si tuviera mucho en que pensar- es que me confundes: eres tan raro T.T y tan alto, y tan extraño y con esa cara de zorro, pero juegas bien, pero te duermes en todas partes, y eres distraído, y un idiota, pero muy fuerte… pero un torpe y tienes esos ojos de no me mires que te mato, pero me matas de risa,… y me divierto… pero por más que lo pienso….. (Dos horas después de palabras sin sentido) no entiendo que me molesta de ti o.o- y Ayata volvió a caer al piso.- te odio- para este momento ya había anochecido y como la calle en donde estaban no era muy transitada solo quedaba ellos y un par de perros callejeros peleando por comida.

- me das miedo- dijo Rukawa.

- ¬¬ ¿quieres provocarme?- gruño la chica

- Fue por el beso- dijo sin más Rukawa, le molestaba en exceso tener que hablar tanto.

-No lo se- siguió la joven a la que volvía a dolerle la cabeza… por pensar tanto.

Rukawa se quedó ahí sentado esperando lo que la chica tenía que decirle. No sabía que hacer, así que hizo lo que cualquiera: nada.

…

Ayata por su parte pensaba y pensaba y humo salía de sus orejas mientras garabatos se dibujaban en sus ojos y salían disparados por su frente… después de 10 minutos al fin s e le ocurrió algo. T.T

-DEBE SER POR ESO- dijo en voz alta golpeando su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo.

Rukawa solo volteó a verla, Ayata traía sus lentes de insecto y comenzó a examinar la cara del zorro detenidamente. Ayata de un momento otro se quitó los lentes los guardó y volvió a acercarse al zorro.

-Tu…. Tu… - Ayata tomo la cara de Ruki en su manos- me gustas- susurró.

Ruki se quedó frío o.o, sin saber a donde huir ni que hacer… con su manos tomo las de Ayata que seguiían sobre su cara, sintió como las de la chica eran más pequeñas en comparación que las suyas, más suaves y mejor cuidadas, vio el rostro de la chica que no mostraba ninguna clase de duda, era la cara de la determinación y solo un leve rubor la delataba, se acerco lentamente a la chica por inercia. Cambio de lugar sus manos que pasaron a cubrir el rostro de la chica apartando su cabello de su frente. Se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica y volvió a besarla, en realidad los dos habían provocado el beso, comenzó como el primero con el simple toque de sus labios pero pronto Rukawa se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y al no tener experiencia en eso hizo lo que su cuerpo le indicaba, acercó más a Ayata a el mismo, abrió más la boca y conforme el tiempo aumentaba comenzó a jugar con su lengua y la de la chica, sin recibir ninguna mordida como respuesta… de pronto…

…

- Ey bobo en que estas pensando, llevas más de 15 minutos sin hacer nada- Ayata lo saco de sus cavilaciones… al parecer había estado soñando despierto.

- yo… yo… -no dijo nada porque no sabía que decir

-no te lo tomes tan enserio Ru… un beso es un beso y ya- dijo la chica levantándose, Rukawa la siguió- ven- le dijo al chico que se acercó a ella- agáchate-el chico se agachó un poco hasta donde estaba Ayata- prometo ya no molestarme contigo- le dijo la chica y le guiño un ojo.

Rukawa se sonrojo.

Ayata pusó ojos de morbo….- ooohhh así que….Ruki que pícaro- dijo riendo – no se hace falta que te sonrojes- rió- si quieres otro beso pídelo y ya – rió

Rukawa acercó a la chica por inercia la abrazó y de pronto sin más volvió a besarla… tal como en su sueño….

O.O

Ayata no supo que hacer y se quedo ahí … como estaba.

Hola a todos :p como les va bueno aquí traigo otro capitulo de este fic con algunas aclaraciones antes de seguir, me he dado cuenta que no ha puesto un tiempo en el cual se desarrolle la historia, bueno pues después de pensarlo un poco creo que la única opción es situarla en el segundo semestre del primer año de la preparatoria, en una parte del fic creo que en el capitulo dos Hanamichi le dice a Ayata( o Ayata le dice a hana jajajaja no recuerdo) que ya lleva un año en la escuela, omitan esa parte, n.n más bien ya lleva un semestre en dicha escuela ok específicamente se ubicaría en el capitulo 28 mas o menos, después de su partido contra Ryonan y de la pelea con mitsui y antes de las preeliminares para el campeonato nacional . Gomen, gomen , en realidad la idea era situar la historia en el segundo año de la preparatoria pero de ser así ya no participarían personajes como Akagi y Kogure, y estos personajes aunque secundarios me interesa mostrarlos, creo que es todo jeje como hace mucho que no leía mi fic me he perdido un poco ( no recuerdo ni lo que yo misma escribo Jajaja) pero bueno intentare no volver a tener errores de estos. Ahora bien la razón de porque los protagonistas se conocen hasta segundo semestre pues es mera coincidencia con mi fic jajajaja ok. Bueno al respecto creo que es todo cualquier otro errorcillo que encuentren me dicen vale.

Por otro lado ya termine de ver la serie completa de slam dunk, cosa que no había hecho hasta hoy :p porque pues cuando la pasaron por tele abierta según yo no la pasaron toda, pero no recuerdo ( fue hace tiempo Jajaja me siento tannnnn vieja), el caso es que, también e visto los ovas y el manga, por lo que igual y llego a poner cosas que salen en la serie o en el manga, o incluso en los ovas, si eso sucede procurare hacer una aclaración de en que capitulo viene o de donde saque a tal o cual personaje ok. Me da melancolía haber visto la serie completa u.u es tan buena y tan divertida… y Rukawa es tan maldito… yo que creía que era un buena persona ¬¬ , Jajaja pero aun así me cae bien :p. Ahora si es todo gracias por leer.

Mmm bueno aviso q el siguiente capitulo me tomara tiempo talvez 15 dias porque ya estoy d e vacaciones, el hecho es que este capi lo empeze a escribir el semestre pasado, pero la entrada a la universidad me impidio acabarlo, por lo que el semestre pasado fue cuando vi la serie… y ahora ya la olvide jajajajaja osea que para no equivocarme igual vere algunos c apis de nuevo ok.. para que no s e pierdan :p


	8. El primer encuentro

VIII

El primer encuentro

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Rukawa había puesto sus labios en los de Ayata, intentó profundizar el beso, pero sin muy buenos resultados, en ese aspecto realmente aquella escena no se parecía a su sueño. Ayata se hallaba ahí de pie, como muerta, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, un poco en puntitas pues el zorro era bastante más alto que ella, el zorro un poco más listo la detenía de los hombros. Por su parte Rukawa como todo chico común había cerrado los ojos y colocado su boca suavemente en la de la chica, pero tras 10 minutos de no recibir respuesta sus ojos se habían abierto y miraban fijamente a la chica sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a cambiar de posición, de hecho solo los ojos de Ayata se movían.

Primero desviando la mirada de un lado a otro, luego, girando sus pupilas lo que le daba un aspecto de maniática y finalmente haciendo bizcos para comprobar que efectivamente había una mitad de cara debajo de su nariz…

Rukawa no sabía que hacer o que pensar, como se le pudo ocurrir al zorro que la chica iba a saltar a sus brazos y confesarle un amor que por supuesto no sentía… creyó que sería mejor dejar de ver doramas coreanos y tenelovelas mexicanas con su mamá (si XD aunque no lo crean ese era el vicio oculto de Rukawa)…

Otros 5 minutos y las cosas seguían igual… Ayata tomo la iniciativa al ver que el zorro se había vuelto más frío que el hielo. Y se separó de él.

-_¿Que…que pasa contigo?- _susurró- _¿por… por… porqué haces este tipo de cosas?-_ dijo la chica tartamudeando.

Rukawa no dijo nada, solo cambio de posición, ahora parecía un soldado que en lugar de ver al frente, veía al piso como observando una hilera de hormigas subiéndole al pie.

-"Gomen"- pensó pero no pudo decirlo, sin más tomo su bici, montó en ella y comenzó a pedalear, intentado alejarse de aquel momento tan incomodo.

Por su parte Ayata recogió sus cosas y continuó caminando a su casa.

-_Por que será… porque será…- _dijo pensando algo que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

…

Al día siguiente en Shojoku el anuncio fue oficial, tendrían su primer encuentro que sería nada más y nada menos que contra Miuradai. Todos estaban entre nerviosos y emocionados, sobre todo Mitsuito y Hanamichi, el primero porque sería su regreso a las canchas y el segundo porque como todo buen Genio debía de tener su debut oficial.

-Ehh Haruko- saludaba bobamente el genio a la hermana del gori- ya casi podrás verme en un partido.-

-Esfuérzate Sakuragi- dijo la chica haciendo ademanes de apoyo con sus manos.

-No te preocupes Haruko, los genios como yo no necesitamos esforzarnos es natural- decía el chico dándose sus aires de grandeza.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA- y el gorila punch resonó en la cancha- SI APENAS PUEDES SOSTENER UN BALÓN… estos inútiles…-

Ayata entraba a la cancha de juego sin que nadie importante lo notara, solo el profesor Anzai que la saludo con una reverencia la chica hizo lo mismo y comenzó a darle algunos datos, luego de terminar fue al rincón donde Hanamichi y Haruko hablaban.

-_Hey idiota_!- gritó imitando la voz de Rukawa (por alguna extraña razón le salió a la perfección)- _deja de andar haciéndole al tonto y vuelve a entrenar_- y la chica insecto se oculto debajo de las gradas con un brillo en sus lentes.

- QUE HAS DICHO ZORRO ESTUPIDO- gruño Sakuragi cabreandose a Rukawa sin darse cuenta que el no tenía la culpa.

-No he sido yo – gruño el chico "no digo más de cuatro palabras porque se me deshace la boca"- doaho- y siguió el entrenamiento.

-Te vas a enterar…- gruño Sakuragi y comenzó a aventarle pelotazos a Rukawa que como siempre le respondió de igual modo.

-Eso es!!! Pegale Hana pegale- gritó Ayata dando su plan por terminado y camino rumbo a la salida de la cancha disfrazada de payaso y repartiendo globos a los que encontraba a su paso.

-A mi hazme una jirafa- pidió Ayako.

-Yo quiero una corona- dijo Ryota

-mmm, pues yo una espada- siguió Mitsui y Ayata rápidamente cumplía las peticiones-

Akagi por su parte había ido a separar al par de imbéciles que tenía por equipo (los cuales no dejaban de aventarse pelotazos y golpearse) los cogió del cuello de la playera y los levantó 5 cm del piso.

-IDIOTAS!!! ESTARÁN CASTIGADOS EL RESTO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO- y un aura azul comenzó a brotar detrás de esos dos debido a la depresión.

Ayata ya se había quitado su traje de payaso y señalo a Rukawa sonriéndole enigmáticamente, una sonrisa que viniendo de Ayata daba miedo. Le indico con el dedo que la siguiera, y Rukawa aprovecho la distracción del gori con el entrenamiento para salir.

-Tu le has provocado- dijo nomás al verla, refiriéndose claro a la pelea con Sakuragi.

-"tu le has provocado"- repitió Ayata con la misma voz de Rukawa.

-¿Cómo demonios me copias la voz?- susurró

-"¿Cómo demonios me copias la voz?"- siguió Ayata una gota de sudor salio de la frente del zorro- Es simple- dijo ya al fin en su tono normal- es con esto y saco un micrófono pequeño con un bocina, al parecer el aparato distorsionaba la voz- es de mi alegría, _costo muy barato y es muy útil_- (musica de fondo: _con juguetes mi alegría_ _aprendemos _– coro a dos voces de Ruki y Aya- _y jugamos_ XD jajajajajaja les suena la canción? Para los que no Mi alegría es una marca de juguetes mexicana, son como juguetes didácticos y la mayoría son muy chafas ¬¬ pero aprendes XD) Rukawa observaba el aparato junto con Ayata.

-mmm- dijo el zorro (si es que mmm es una palabra)

-He hecho esto para ti- continuó la chica- y le dio una corona hecha con un globo rosa- te sienta ese color, te hace vez menos inerte(jajajajaja XD la verdad cuesta trabajo creer que Ruki esta vivo) – dijo examinando a Rukawa detenidamente.

-¿Tu crees?- susurró el chico- _siempre he pensado que me siente más el azul-_ dijo- pero que estoy diciendo O.o?- razonó. (rukawa es metrosexual jajajajaja metro metro… metro sexual jajajaja han escuchado esa canción esta bien cagada, la canta amandititita , es parte del soundtrack de este fic)

-jajajajaja- si tú lo dices.

-Eh, no estas enojada por lo de ayer?- pronunció Rukawa en un tono bajo mientras se rascaba la nuca, no tenía muchas ganas de abordar el tema pero mejor abordarlo ahora y no enfrente de todo el equipo.

-¿A que te refieres?- inquirió Ayata.

-Tu sabes…- dijo el zorro sudando frió por los nervios y viendo hacía todas partes como si le siguieran- a "eso".-

Ayata volvió a soltar la misma sonrisa que soltó cuando llamó al chico, no era una risa de burla, de alegría, o de gracia, era más bien una sonrisa de reto, tenía un gran reto frente a ella y eso la ponía tan feliz.

Levantó un poco los armazones de sus lentes, el reflejó impidió que Rukawa viera la mirada que la chica se cargaba en esos momentos, una mirada que daba miedo.

-No, no te preocupes, después de todo- dijo- yo te lo propuse- y le miró directamente a los ojos.- dije que _ si querías besarme solo tenías que hacerlo-_

Rukawa se ruborizó hasta ponerse como un tomate.

-Pareces una granada- se burló la chica.- el trató sigue en pie, si quieres besarme podrás hacerlo y yo a cambio haré _lo mismo_…- dijo

Rukawa se asustó… ¿qué eran esas palabras viniendo de una chica como Ayata, a la que el consideraba un tanto inocente e inmadura?

-Y es que esto Kaede- siguió la chica llamándolo por su nombre- _me parece muy divertido_- y se alzó de puntitas besando a Rukawa en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca

¿A que se refería esa chica? Rukawa se hallaba ahí cabreadisimo, ruborizado y peor aun con una corona de globos rosas sobre su cabeza… no sabía a que se refería la chica al decirle que eso le parecía _muy divertido_ ¿qué era lo divertido?

Rukawa se quedó un poco shockeado sin mover un músculo.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien a lo lejos le observaba.

…

Eran nada más y nada menos que las 3 de la tarde y las porristas sádicas habían estacionado su camioneta de espía dentro del colegio Shojoku, intentando como cada día hasta ese momento demostrar si la chica con cara de cucaracha aplastada más conocida como Ayata "la que ya toco al dios"- san era o no novia del magnificó Dios terrenal de Rukawa.

XD

La camioneta ya no funcionaba como siempre y en más de una ocasión les había dejado varadas en medio de la nada. Incluso una de ellas murió en la misión de reconocimiento (jajajaja ojala) pero como hay muchas fans de Rukawa solo tuvieron que suplantarla con otra más o menos parecida a la # 2.

Ese día en particular habían conseguido muchas buenas tomas de Rukawa durmiendo en la azotea, y ahora espiaban a la tal Ayata mientras se acercaba al zorro sigilosamente, traía una sonrisa socarrona de exceso de confianza que no les gustaba para nada, además por más que espiaban y espiaban siempre sentían como si Ayata las estuviera viendo.  
-da miedo- dijo la # 1 que no era nada menos que Ru

-Es como si lo supiera- susurró el reemplazo de la 2 ella era la Ka

Y la 3 o más bien la Wa solo dijo- es tan guapooooooo.- y corazones flotaron alrededor de las tres.

Siguieron con el espionaje y vieron como Ayata le decía algo a Rukawa muy de cerca, después volteo a donde estaba el carro espía y finalmente le besó.

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas había besado a su dios terrenal en la BOCAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.

-No puede ser- dijo la # 1- le ha besado- y con su mano se cubrió la boca- NADIE TIENE DERECHO A BESAR A UN DIOS… A NUESTRO DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y llamas fulminantes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- debemos informar a "ya saben quien"- dijo antes de arrancar las camioneta.

-RUKAWA TE AMAMOS!!!!!- gritaron todas las chicas…

Por su parte el joven solo miro a su alrededor.

-Creí escuchar algo- dijo regresando a la realidad y al darse cuenta que Ayata miraba hacía algunos arbustos.-¿Que pasa?-

-no mucho, zorro- dijo la chica mientras se separaba del kitsune.

Ayata por su parte había preparado todo eso de antemano, sabía que desde cierta perspectiva si besaba a Rukawa en la mejilla se vería como otra cosa, desde hacía varias semanas se había dado cuenta que la seguían y que atentaban en su contra (bombas en su buzón, alacranes en sus cuadernos, serpientes venenosas en su ropa XD las malévolas porristas intentaban "matarla" ) así que después de pensárselo un rato decidió que era el momento de jugar al _mismo nivel_ y para su sorpresa el zorro no se lo había puesto tan difícil.

En otras circunstancias lo difícil hubiera sido convencer al zorro de que se dejara besar o mantener algún contacto humano con alguna persona por más de 5 segundos, pero dados los eventos recientes: _todo marchaba a la perfección._ Después de todo Ayata tenía una venganza pendiente… una venganza con el miembro número uno del club de fans de Rukawa, y solo podía llegar a aquel ser…. De esa forma.

(música de fondo: turu rururururrruuuuuu- música tetrica)

…

Tras acabar el entrenamiento del día domingo (porque el equipo de Shojoku era muy responsable y también entrenaban los domingos)

Akagi les había dicho que se verían en la estación de tren para enfrentarse contra Muradai, todos habían llegado temprano, excepto Rukawa y Hanamichi, el primero porque para variar se le pegaron las sabanas y el segundo porque se había encontrado a unos gamberros que querían pelear con el, por lo que tuvo como todo adolescente responsable que darles su merecido "cabezazo del tensai" y dejarlos en la puerta de entrada al hospital.

Al subir al tren todos estaban algo nerviosos y al llegar al lugar del encuentro el nerviosismo creció un poco, como era de esperarse todos se cambiaron de ropa, pero para sorpresa de cuatro chicos ( dígase Mitsui, Ryota, Hana y Ruki) los chicos que habitualmente se quedaban en la banca se habían vestido como titulares y comenzaron a calentar.

Ninguno de los 4 en cuestión se quejó porque creyeron que era un jugarreta del profesor Anzai para que se sintieran mal por la pelea en el gimnasio, sin embargo ya al haberse sentado y notar que no jugarían las dudas los asaltaron.

Al ver que llegaba el equipo de Ryonan la sorpresa fue mayor.

-Eh, Gordito a caso no piensas ocuparme, me volverás a engañar con el cuento del arma secreta- se quejó Hanamichi- no me estas poniendo atención- gruño encarando al entrenador que volteó a mirar hacía otro lado.

-Como se pelearon se quedaran castigados en la banca- dijo

-glup- dijo Hanamichi dándose cuenta del aquellas palabras y después dio un saltó para quedar a la altura de Mitsui.

-Pero profesor…- dijo Mitsui

-OYE EL GORDO ESTA MUY MOLESTO CON NOSOTROS HAS ALGO PARA QUE NOS PERDONE, ADEMÁS TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE- gruñía Sakuragi a Mitsui en forma chibi.

-Deja de protestar, deberías quedarte callado. Y porque le dices gordo al profesor Anzai- le respondía Mitsui con su puño chibi en alto- que falta de respeto-

-Hanamichi tu perteneces a la banca- se unía Ryota- a ti no te afecta en nada tu habilidad no es tan buena- decía agitando su mano con superioridad.

-Porque estas diciendo eso Ryota, tu sabes que yo soy muy talentoso, además yo no fui el culpable de esa pelea-

Rukawa suspiro.

-Ahora tenemos un trío de torpes- dijo con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rukawa, y si las miraras mataran ese habría sido el fin del kitsune…comenzaron a lanzarle insultos.

-No me dejan ver- fue lo único que les dijo.

-QUE DIJISTE RUKAWA!!!!- gritaron los tres chicos enfurecidos.

-Por eso no tienes amigos ¬¬- se oyó una voz proveniente de debajo de los asientos, Ayata se encontraba oculta atrás de las banca.

Rukawa miró a la chica insecto que parecía una hikikomori sola en un rincón. (nota. Estas son las personas que no salen de casa por temor, o por que creen que hay una conspiración en su contra, o porque no les gustan las multitudes, son muy comunes en Japón por una extraña razón, generalmente se la pasan viendo videos o tonteando o algo así)- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó… pero Ayako distrajo su atención.

-Este no es el momento de pelearse con sus compañeros de equipo miren como va el partido- los reprendió Ayako.

Iban 4- 16…favor del contrario.

-Sin darnos cuenta nos llevan 14 puntos de ventaja-gruño Hanamichi.

-Son 12- regaño Ryota mientras Hana apenado comenzaba a contar con sus dedos-

-_Ah sí_- pensó- 12-

-Descuidan mucho su defensa y no son buenos en los rebotes, es posible que Miuradai sea un oponente muy fuerte para esos jugadores- dijo Ayako un poco sería.

-SIGNIFICA QUE…- sonrieron Ryota y Hana mirando al entrenador, quien volteó a ver hacía otro lado.

El capitán del equipo de Miuradai, Murasame, se había dado cuenta del punto débil de Shojoku, si derrotaban a Akagi estaban fuera. Era el único jugador que valía la pena.

Ryonan también lo había notado.

-¿_porque no sacan a sus mejores jugadores?_- se preguntaba Uozimi el rey orangután.

Los jugadores de Shojoku estaban muy nerviosos, Yaduda incluso falló un pase de manera bestial y todo porque era su primer partido, Akagi estaba confuso, no podía hacer que todo su equipo jugara bien.

-No entiendo bien este deporte- susurró Ayata aun en la oscuridad XD

-MMM- bufó el Kitsune- pues entonces no vengas- dijo secamente aunque una fibrita en su pecho le dio un respingo, como si en realidad eso no fuera lo que quería decir.

-Era necesario- susurró Ayata y miró al equipo de Ryonan con misterio- muy necesario- luego fue a ocultarse en un lugar más oscuro.

El equipo de Shojoku tenía dificultades, Akagi era marcado por todo el equipo y Hanamichi tuvo que aceptar con resignación que por el momento no entraría al campo de juego.

Los cuatro chicos lucían furiosos en la banca y emanaban un aura gélida.

-Cielos me das miedo- dijo Ayata refiriéndose a Rukawa que solo volteo con cara asesina, llamas alcanzaban a verse en sus ojos e incluso podía visualizarse el infierno o.o estaba muy enojado- ¿Qué miedooooooooooooooooooooooooo?- gritó la niña mientras se tapaba con su cobija de hikikomori (es un cliché japonés poner a los hikikomori con cobijas o con el pelo muy largo tipo niña del aro jajajaja) después volteó a ver a Ryonan y decidió seguir su misión. –debo irme- dijo dándole una palmadita en la pierna a Rukawa porque era lo único que alcanzaba de su cuerpo y transformándose en un niña chibi deforme tipo chica super poderosa salió caminando del lugar, en donde solo quedo su cobija y su peluca marca niña del aro.  
Rukawa no se inmutó, que caso tenía que aquella chica se quedara si no iba a verle jugar.

Esperen.

-_¿Yo quiero que ella me vea jugar_?- dijo Rukawa abriendo mucho los ojos y reflexionando para si, al final el marcador lo distrajo de nuevo.

Sendoh había salido a comprar un refresco y mientras apretaba varios botones de la maquina noto a una chica de pelo castaño salir encorvada como intentando ocultarse, eso le causo gracia pues si bien la chica no era igual de alta que el, mínimo le pegaba al 1.70 (muy alto para el promedio japonés) por lo que sería muy difícil que pasara desapercibida. La chica salió rumbo a un pasillo que daba a las gradas justo donde su equipo veía el partido.- más suerte no se puede tener- pensó. Iba a ir a hablarle cuando apareció tras de si Maki distrayéndolo.

Sendoh solo pensó que esa chica era muy guapa- _Esta buena la tía_- dijo para si.

…

Mientras en Shojoku una chica hacía cuentas extrañas sobre como iba el marcador del partido, al final quedo con 100 puntos. 30 para Akagi y Rukawa, 15 para Mitsui y Ryota y 10 para Kogure…

Imagino a Rukawa encestando y se sonrojó. Había dibujado un corazón a lado de su nombre, la hoja de su cuaderno se rasgo y salió un chibi pelirrojo que le reclamaba por no tomarlo en cuenta.

-Hanamichi- sonrió Haruko- si haces tu mayor esfuerzo todo estará bien.

…

-Gordito ya déjanos jugar estamos arrepentidos del error que cometimos- decía suplicante Hanamichi al ver la diferencia de puntos.

El entrenador Anzai los ignoró.

Los miembros de Shojoku habían perdido los ánimos sin embargo gracias a una jugada conjunta de Akagi y Kogure los chicos se habían recuperado, los problemas esta de más decir empezaban ahí pues ahora al notar la excelente mancuerna del gorila y el cuatro ojos los jugadores de Miuradai no dejarían de marcarlos.

El marcador: 8- 22.

El profesor Anzai lo decidió era momento de cambiar jugadores.

-Prometen no volver a pelear- pregunto.

-Claro que no gordito- rió Sakuragi mientras jugaba con la papada de su superior- aquí tienes al pacifista Sakuragi.-

-no peleare- dijo Ryota.

-Jamáss peleare- dijo Mitsui.

-Quizas.- Susurró Rukawa con su cara de zorro tramposo XD

Los titulares de Shojoku salieron al partido, el verdadero partido comenzaba en ese momento…

…

Ayata por su parte espiaba al equipo de Ryonan desde lejos disfrazada por supuesto de hikikomori, pudo notar como un tío muy alto con cabellos de puerco espin entraba con refresco en mano como buscando algo, la vio y se acercó a ella mientras Ayata temblaba… ese tío era imponente.

-Hola- le saludo Sendoh.

-_¿Que… que…qui…e….res…?-_ preguntó tartamudeando, la sonrisa que ese tipo le destino no le daba nada de confianza, se tapo más con su cobija.

-jajaja- río Sendoh- no has visto a una chica muy guapa entrar por aquí, era alta, castaña, tu sabes…- describió el jugador estrella de Ryonan.

-No se a quien te refieres- susurro Aya chan.

-Que raro estoy seguro que la vi entrar por aquí… si ese idiota de Maki no me hubiera interrumpido.- gruño el chico, se rascó la nuca y se fue a sentar con su equipo. Ayata camino en forma chibi sin prestarle atención ( jajaja me la imagino como la chica que sale en perfect girl evolution si lo conocen jajaja me da mucha risa cuando se vuelve chibi y con su cobija sería como el tipo que sale en ouran host club al que no le puede dar la luz del sol jajaja)

-Seguiré investigando- pensó Ayata.

…

Rukawa había entrado a la cancha de juego y buscaba con la mirada algo que era prácticamente imposible de encontrar entre la multitud, una chica.

Bufó un poco y al darse cuenta que no veía nadie parecido a Ayata se concentro por completo en el juego.

-¡Es hora de jugar!- grito el Gori- Sakuragi- dijo después y el pelirrojo prestó atención- no nos causes problemas- (jajaja) momento en que Sakuragi cae de espaldas.

-¿¡Que!?- gruño el pelirrojo.

-Que no nos causes problemas- secundo Rukawa mientras su mirada se dirigía a la banca, ahí sentada junto a Ayako la chica del aro dos lo saludaba.

-Que miedo das Ayata- le decía la chica de chinos mientras intentaba quitarle su cobija.

-_No me la quites… no me puede dar la luz…_- gruñia a-chan.-_Esos chicos tan guapos… brillan tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- XD_

En ese momento el partido empezó. Unos excelentes movimientos de Ryota, un gran pase a Akagi y la clavada del gorila, todo ese conjunto marco el inicio del nuevo estilo de Shojoku.

Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta y gracias a tiros de Mitsui y pases de Ryota ya tenían solo 10 puntos de diferencia.

Marcador 14- 24

-Eh ruki!!! Da tu mejor esfuerzo- gritaba un chica apenas sacando la mano por debajo de su cobija.

-¿Pero que le pasa?!!!!- pensaba el número 11 mientras un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Sakuragi se quejaba porque nadie le pasaba el balón XD.

-Malditos… oye Ryota porque no me pasaste el balón si yo te lo pedí- gruñia.

-Porque eres un torpe- decía Rukawa…

-Maldito!!!!!- y Sakuragi se disponía a atacar.

-Espera Hanamichi mira- Ryota señalaba al entrenador Ansai que mostraba un extraño brillo en los lentes… _si vuelven a pelear…los mandare a la banca_ salía un mensaje en forma de ondas psíquicas.

-Somos amigos, amigos- gritaba Hana mientras abrazaba a Rukawa y Ryota.

Rukawa se separo y se limpio el polvo del hombro XD

-Maldito!!!!- y Sakuragi hizo movimientos como si se desinfectara las manos.

Al final el primer pase para el tenzai… fue recibido con su nuca XD.

-Do aho- susurró Sakuragi.

-Ese tío es un imbecil- y una gota de sudor calló de la cabeza de Ayata- PONTE A JUGAR COMO DEBE DE SERRRRRRR!!!!! HANAMICHI!!!!!- gritó con fuego saliéndose de la boca y lengua bifida a manera de serpiente- TE MATARE SI NO JUEGAS BIEN… INSECTO….!!!!!!!!- y Ayako detenía a una salvaje Ayata que ya se disponía a entrar a la cancha y comerse a Sakuragi.

-Tranquila….tranquila… como puede una chica ser tan salvaje…-reía nerviosa Ayako.

-Tengo miedo, esa cosa me quiere comer…- temblaba Sakuragi colocándose detrás de Rukawa.

-Cobarde- gruño este y luego volteó a ver el rostro diabólico de Ayata cara de dragón- _la verdad si da miedo_- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

El partido continuo como normalmente, Sakuragi recibió dos tiros libres, falló el primero, en el segundo intento hacer un rebote que le fue arrebatado por Rukawa.

Hanamichi enfureció.

Gracias al rebote de Rukawa habían logrado empatar.

El partido estaba 24-24

-Ese zorro tonto- gruñía.

Al final la voz de akagi lo hizo volver al partido.

Miuradai estaba a punto de sacar su arma secreta, y era algo para lo cual Hanamichi aún no estaba preparado.

Gracias a una jugada conjunta entre Ryota y Rukawa, Shojoku tomo la delantera.

-Muy bien zorro así se hace-Gritaba Ayata desde la banca-¡Y tu estupido Hanamichi, PONTE A JUGAR!!!!!!- gruñía, ya había dejado su cobija.

Finalmente el primer tiempo termino con una ventaja de Shojoku.

El marcador era 42- 24

El segundo tiempo había comenzado y Miuradai mostraba un nuevo jugador. El delantero Naito, 1.96 cm de estatura.

-Es un monje que juega basketball- O.O dijo Hanamichi mientras observaba al nuevo jugador, estaba rapado.

El partido comenzó, gracias a Naito, Miuradai tomó el primer balón que sumado a una técnica de bloqueo en contra de Sakuragi les permitió sumar 2 puntos.

-Ese tipo, de verdad parece una pared- gritó Ayata con las manos en su cabeza, estaba atemorizada. O.O

Naito pensaba derrotar a Sakuragi y a Rukawa, ese era su objetivo.

Sakuragi tomo el balón pero de nuevo fue golpeado por Naito, al final cometió una falta.

-Pero que! Si yo no hice nada, fue ese cabeza de foco- reclamó Sakuragi.- que no lo vio- dijo dirigiéndose al arbitro.

Ryota fue a detenerlo.

-Ya basta Hanamichi, te van a expulsar.-

-No te estés distrayendo mejor concéntrate en el juego.- Dijo Mitsui.

-Esta bien Mitsuito- sonrió Hana.

-Que no me digas Mitsuito- Se quejó Mitsui.

-Entonces que te parece Hisashito, porque tu nombre es Hisashi no?- XD jajajaja

- eto… no… bueno…Mejor dime Mitsuito- Mitsui se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Miuradai siguió recuperándose, la inexperiencia de Hanamichi cobró secuelas en el marcador.

A esto se sumo otra falta cometida sobre Naito.

El partido estaba empatado 46-46

Naito siguió provocando a Hanamichi, después de un rato el once de Shojoku ya llevaba 3 faltas.

Rukawa contraataco. Había notado el punto débil de Naito.

-Debido a su pasado como jugador de rutby, en cuanto tiene el balón corre en línea recta, directo al tablero- menciono Sendoh desde el palco.

Naito perdió concentración, el destino de partido quedo claro en ese momento.

El marcador iba 46 – 100

Shojoku tenía toda la ventaja.

Hanamichi llevaba 4 faltas.

Al final gracias a un pase de Ryota, Hanamichi obtuvo el balón, la victoria estaba asegurada pero no quería desperdiciar los últimos minutos del partido.

Hanamichi se armó de valor el también debía demostrar ser un buen jugador, un jugador valioso para Shojoku.

-Vamos Hana tu puedes- Ayata levantaba banderitas de colores con el slogan, el rey de los tontos y la foto de Hanamichi- ¡Animo!-

-Esa niña- Se quejaba Hanamichi- ¿de verdad me esta apoyando?-

Hanamichi utiliza todas sus fuerzas para hacer una clavada, la mejor del partido, da un salto espectacular, esta a punto de encestar… pero…

Naito se interpone y…

El balón da en su cabeza XD (jajajajaja ahhh Slam dunk es tan divertido)

-No fue a propósito- se disculpa Hana

Sin embargo es expulsado del partido…

-Eres un idiota- susurra Ayata ¬¬´

-No fue a propósito- seguía pensando Hanamichi mientras un aura azul de depresión flotaba en su espalda.

Shojoku había ganado su primer partido.

El marcador final 114- 51

De los cuales Hanamichi había anotado 0 puntos. Obtenido 5 faltas. Expulsado… pero.

Fue conocido como el jugador más gracioso de Shojoku XD

…

-Ey Ruki-chan!- saludo Ayata ya vestida normalmente.

-Chan?- gruño este.

-¿Quieres regresar conmigo? El profesor Anzai dijo que estaba bien.- sugirió la chica.

-mmm- salió de la boca del zorro, pero después de pensarlo cinco minutos tomo su maleta y acompaño a la joven.

Ayata lo guío a través de las calles a la estación de trenes sin embargo al momento de subir no tomaron los que los dejarían en Shojoku si no unos que iban para el lado contrario.

-¿A donde vamos?- dijo por fin Rukawa al darse cuenta que no sabía a donde iba… y eso que el había comprado los boletos.

-A la costa- le contestó Ayata mirándole con una expresión que decía _"no te habías dado cuenta que no íbamos a Shojoku_"- Eres un zorro muy poco perspicaz ¬¬- gruño Ayata.

-¬¬´ cállate- le contestó él.

El tren no estaba muy lleno por lo que se sentaron, eran unas tres paradas antes de llegar por lo que no tardaron más de 15 minutos.

-Hemos llegado- sonrió Ayata estirándose como si el viaje hubiera durado dos horas.-¿Quieres comer algo?- le sonrió Ayata.

Un gruñido se dejo escapar del estomago de Rukawa que la miró sonrojado.

-Creo que sí- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué tal ahí?- sugirió la chica señalando un pequeño restaurante nada ostentoso donde se servía barbacoa (aclaración: no es como la barbacoa mexicana n.n que se prepara enterrando la carne en la tierra, más bien es como una tipo parrillada en donde te sirven cortes de carne delgados que tu mismo asas a tu gusto en una plancha que esta en tu mesa y los sumerges en diversas salsas, probablemente tenga otro nombre japonés pero la traducción más literal sería esa: barbacoa.)-¡Hi, hi!- gritó Ayata entrando al local y separando las cortinas que lo cubrían- ¡Takiechi-kun cuanto tiempo!- sonrió Ayata saludando a un hombre de unos 38 años de edad, un poco calvo y algo regordete y con una expresión amable.

-¡Aya-chan!- se emociono el hombre y corrió a abrazarla.- hacía tanto que no te veía, desde que eras así- señalo el hombre indicando los hombros de Ayata.

- ha ha ha- río la chica entre apenada y feliz- ¡cierto! Era más pequeña, tu también has cambiado mucho Takiechi-kun- pensó Ayata recordando a un hombre delgado, musculoso, con cabello a la Elvis Presley y lentes de sol.

-Qué va…- sonrió el hombre- las personas cambian.- ¿Vienes a comer?- y hasta ese momento el hombre se percato que una mole gigante de 1. 87 de estatura se encontraba detrás de ellos- ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio?- preguntó el hombre señalando a Rukawa que no dejaba de ver hacía todos lados sin saber que hacer.

De pronto el estomago de Rukawa volvió a escucharse.

-ha ha ha. Un amigo de la escuela- respondió la chica rascándose la nuca apenada.- nos sirves una para dos, con un poco de todo- siguió la chica-Venga, Ruki-chan, vamos a sentarnos-

-Chan?- volvió a decir el chico mirando al suelo, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer, los cortes de carne llegaron rápido, Ayata comenzó a comer a prisa mientras cosía la carne.

-¿Esta bueno?- preguntó

-mmm si- contestó este mientras tragaba presuroso un trozo de carne para poder hablar.

Ayata rió.

-Tienes salsa- siguió la chica.- Aquí- dijo tocando la mejilla de Rukawa- espera te limpio.- siguió tomando una servilleta y colocándola junto a la boca del chico. Rukawa se sonrojo.

-ya lo hago yo- contestó Rukawa arrebatándole el pañuelo a Ayata.

-¬¬ vale, vale si no quieres no te toco- gruño la chica.

-Así… que… somos amigos…- comentó Rukawa mientras miraba a la chica.

-Ha, ¿lo has oído?-

-Estaba detrás T.T-

- Pues creo que si- y Ayata comenzó a reír…

A Rukawa le sorprendió, como una chica a la que el siempre insultaba y que le sacaba de sus casillas podía considerarlo un "amigo"… el nunca había tenido uno de esos… se quedo pensándolo un momento hasta que decidió seguir comiendo.

-Ahhhhhh estoy tan llena- gritó Ayata y se transformo en una señora gorda y cachetona con una gran papada- pondré mi panza encima de la mesa- dijo y lo hizo- Takeichi- kun, la cuenta por favor-

-¡ya va!- gritó el hombre.

Cinco minutos después la cuenta estaba sobre la mesa y Ayata se sacaba comida con un palillo de los dientes XD Rukawa solo observaba O.o

-No alcanzó mi cartera- gruño la chica intentando moverse pero su gordura se lo impedía XD.

Rukawa levantó la mano se la pasó. Y mientras comenzó a buscar dinero en su mochila… sin muy buenos resultados.

-Vale, vale, esta la pago yo Ruki- chan, pero tendrás que invitarme un helado- dijo

-Vale- alcanzó a decir el joven zorro un poco apenado.

-Regresa pronto Aya –chan.-

-¡si, nos vemos!- se despedía la chica.

-Si lo traes a "él" la próxima vez invito yo- sonrió el dueño del restaurante.

- jjajjajaja, talvez me sea imposible- respondió Ayata y Rukawa volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar, pues era obvio que no hablaban de él.

-¿A quien se refería?- preguntó Rukawa llenó de curiosidad

-Eh?- volteó Ayata- nada importante, un viejo amigo- siguió… y Rukawa entendió el:_ no debes volver a mencionar el tema. _

Siguieron caminando un rato hasta llegar a la costa, ya estaba atardeciendo, la playa no tenía acceso pues en primera no era muy grande y en segunda no estaba muy limpia por lo que observaron desde en puente el atardecer.

-Es hermoso ¿no?- comentó la chica- es de los mejores lugares para ver el atardecer que conozco- Rukawa no contestó había llegado tan lejos solo para eso. ¿Para ver un atardecer?- juegas bien Ruki chan-

-puedes dejar el chan ¬¬- dijo por fin.

-Es que es tan kawai o.o-

-mmm- XD Rukawa hizo una pausa que pareció incomoda.-ya lo se-

-¿El que?- preguntó Ayata.

-Que juego bien… ya lo se, la gente no para de decirlo- gruño Rukawa.

-te falta condición- siguió Ayata

-¿¡Que!?- Rukawa pareció sorprendido, Rukawa se sabía a si mismo como un buen jugador, en la secundaria la mayoría de los alumnos lo admiraban, e incluso algunos profesores, en lugar de decirle sus fallas siempre se había topado con entrenadores que admitieran y felicitaran sus aciertos, era difícil en el sentido de que para superarse el mismo se tuvo que dar cuenta de los errores que cometía, y aún había algunos que el no alcanzaba a ver.

Esa chica sin embargo, con solo verlo jugar un partido, y sin conocerlo, sin entender nada de basketball había localizado su mayor defecto.

-Mira, es cierto que no entiendo mucho de deporte- admitió Ayata al notar que Rukawa la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- pero pizco lo suficiente, ¿Ves?, eres bueno, no hay duda de ello, pero tu condición física no esta al 100 %, si te agotas demasiado rápido, no puedes utilizar a la perfección la técnica y en los partidos futuros te traerá problemas.-

-¿Como puedes saber tú todo eso?- Rukawa preguntaba incrédulo de lo que oía. Ayata suspiró.

-Lo he visto- dijo por fin.

Rukawa dudó un momento, comentar algo más significaría admitir una debilidad y eso era algo que el no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer…finalmente decidió que esta vez el orgullo debía ceder, ante todo las palabras de Ayata le dieron motivación y curiosidad.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- dijo al fin.

-No pienses que eres el único en la cancha- le sonrió la chica- si, sigues pensando eso Hanamichi muy pronto te superará.-

-Ese Doaho-

-El…tiene un talento natural…lo sabes ¿verdad?-

El sol empezó a caer y el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza los cabellos de Ayata comenzaron a jugar con su cara mientras ella intentaba en vano ponerlos en su lugar, a su lado Rukawa solo se detenía la cabeza con una mano mientras descansaba la otra en el barandal del puente, pensaba en todo lo que la chica le había dicho.

-_¿Qué el do aho me superará?- _seguía en su mente- _Antes muerto_- y se dispuso a demostrarle a esa chica que podía ser el mejor de todo Japón.

-Nos vamos- siguió Ayata- empieza a oscurecer-

-ok- alcanzó a decir el kitsune- Oye- detuvo a la chica con un brazo y la abrazo por la espalda, su cabeza quedo recostada en la nuca de la joven y unos pocos de sus cabellos azabache se mezclaron con los castaños de Ayata- gracias… yo…en todo este tiempo… nadie me había dicho la verdad- terminó.

Ayata sintió un respingo en su pecho…al parecer el efecto Rukawa estaba empezando en ella.

(pd. Efecto Rukawa: Dicese de cierto efecto causado por un adolescente con rasgos zorrunos que provoca enamoramiento en la mayoría de las y los adolescentes que lo miran por mucho tiempo, no existe cura conocida aunque se ha sabido de buenos resultados al dejar de mirar fijamente al objeto de placer… conocido como Ruki chan XD)

* * *

Bueno antes que nada como les va jajaja bien bien? A mi si XD jajaja primero: sobra decir que parte de los diálogos de este capitulo los saque de la verdadera serie, al menos de la traducción en español (capi 29 en adelante), pero pues la narración es mía, es solo para ahorrar tiempo pues ya existe el partido contra miuradai, para que me invento otro resultado no? Por lo mismo el capitulo me ha quedado bastante largo, intentare resumir en los siguientes, se vienen capis más interesantes.

Punto dos: bueno chicas lectoras de este fic pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, como siempre gracias, muchas gracias por leer el fic, recomiéndelo para que más gente lo lea.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que siento no actualizar seguido, el punto es que solo tengo Internet los fines de semana, y la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo, por eso ya no pondré fechas para la actualización aunque intentare disciplinarme y actualizar mas seguido este año.

Por cierto bueno ahora estoy publicando otro fan fic, se llama Monsters dream en la sección de Monster por si a alguien le interesa (promocionen esta sección porque solo hay dos fan fics en español!) y además para avisar que como ahora tengo 3 proyectos tardare un poco más de tiempo, iré actualizando de uno a uno, aunque le daré más prioridad a este porque es mi favorito jajajaja.


	9. Do you know what i want?

Do you know what I want?

Era un día normal en Shojoku, todos estaban contentos de que la escuela hubiera Ganado su primer partido importante, todos menos el cabezota de Sakuragi por que no se pudo lucir, y además por que lo habían expulsado.

-Ña! Maldita sea, todos aman a ese zorro apestoso y nadie quiere al gran Sakuragi, incluso Haruko debe pensar que soy patético- se lamentaba el gran Sakuragi mientras iba camino al escuela, si bien era cierto que le había pedido ayuda al Gorila y que había descubierto el gran secreto de "matalos con la mirada" eso lo impedía estar un poco deprimido.

Incluso había practicado en las mañanas con Haruko sin tan buenos resultados como él esperaba, aunque al menos había estado con Haruko…

-Incluso pude tocar su mano- o/o Hana se sonrojo como tomate.

Al final el gorila le reveló su secreto y eso ayudo a ponerlo de mejor humor, aunque su humor como siempre era una montaña rusa XD.

El sonido de una campana de bicicleta hizo que Hana saliera de sus cavilaciones y reaccionando un poco tarde fue aplastado por Rukawa y su bicicleta rosa (muy masculina digan lo que digan).-Zorro idiota!- grito levantándose y sobándose el gran chichon de su frente.

Rukawa ni siquiera lo miro, siguió de largo como siempre aunque por dentro las palabras de Ayata se habían clavado como un cuchillo: "si no mejoras Hanamichi pronto te superara" recordaba una y otra vez y eso lo llevaba a una necesidad zorruna de venganza, además de que estaba para variar de mal humor, un poco de peor humor que de costumbre, Ayata casi no hablaba con él en clase, incluso en algunos momentos parecía ignorarlo, él con su poca habilidad para la comunicación había intentado acercarse a ella en un par de ocasiones pero sin muy buenos resultados.

Se sentía frustrado, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, nunca le había gustado alguien y aunque su mente divagaba en posibles conclusiones lo único claro que había sacado de todo eso es que Ayata le gustaba, no sabía en qué forma si en un sentido romántico o si mas bien era porque se había declarado oficialmente su única amiga, pero le gustaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

Le quedaba claro algo, necesitaba llamar la atención de esa chica a cualquier costa.

Llegó al salón y buscó a Ayata por todos lados, no la encontró, era raro pues ella siempre llegaba temprano debido a sus deberes extraescolares como atender la biblioteca y ahora con la tutoría para los estudiantes de Shojoku.

Salió para tomar un poco de aire en lo que llegaba el maestro y encontró al objeto de sus problemas es decir Aya-Chan jugando con Hanamichi.

-CABALLO! ARRE CABALLO!- Gritaba Ayata mientras en forma chibi montaba sobre la espalda de Sakuragi.

-Aya-Chan… bajate pesas mucho- gruñía Sakuragi con rostro de chinito y un aura azul salía de todo su cuerpo.

-Callete, rey de las expulsiones- dijo Ayata con voz fantasmal…

-AAAAAA no me llames así- se quejaba Hanamichi…-En el próximo partido no me expulsaran- decía deprimido mientras sostenía su cabeza y un eco de voces de todos lados decía Rey de las expulsiones, rey de las expulsiones…

-Do aho- gruñó Rukawa y algo que no supo interpretar creció dentro de él, un poco de celos talvez-

-TE VENCERE ZORRO, TE VENCERE!- gritó Hana al darse cuenta de su presencia y corrió a su salón de clases.

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivos salones.

-Hola- dijo Rukawa mientras Ayata pasaba a lado de él, la chica no contesto, se adelantó unos pasos y comenzó a hablar con una niña con cara de muppet que iba en su salón, justo igual que los días anteriores…. Una nube con lluvia cayó sobre la cabeza de Rukawa XD, levantó la vista y no era otra que Ayata mojándolo con un aspersor. (jajajajaj risa de la autora).

-Tu ¬¬´niña idiota- gruñó Rukawa.

-Solo quería ver qué pasaba si no te saludaba, parece que te deprimes si no te pongo atención- O.o Ayata había dado en el clavo.- eres como un perrito desamparado… o más bien un zorro-

Y atrás de Rukawa se dibujo la silueta de un cachorro llorando- auuuuuuuuuuu!- gritó el triste perrito.

-Que dices. Claro que no….- gruño Rukawa y entró al salón.

-Do you know what I want?- susurró Ayata para que Rukawa y solo él pudiera escucharla, y entró al salón.

Otra vez esa chica le ponía una trampa.

…

En el entrenamiento todo fue normal, Hanamichi no dejaba de practicar su nueva técnica de matarlos con la mirada y estaba realmente de buen humor por eso, pues al parecer la técnica le resultaba genial a él, un ex gamberro peleonero y pelirrojo que si vez por la calle pensarías que está a punto de asaltarte :S…

El gorila parecía un poco menos tenso que en otros momentos y se sentía más tranquilo pues pensaba sería un buen tercer partido para Shojoku, tal vez incluso podrían llegar al campeonato nacional.

Él cuatro ojos pensaba lo mismo.

-Este será nuestro último año- susurro- debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo- y Akagi aceptó con la cabeza.

Todo el entrenamiento paso sin contratiempos al final el equipo se reunió y akagi les dio concejos y les dijo que no llegaran tarde, Ayata solo estuvo presente al final y habló después del Gori y Hayako.

-Bueno…- dijo mientras miraba unos papeles llenos de estadísticas y sostenía sus lentes de insecto en forma chibi, dos mechones de cabello se levantaban en su cabeza y parecían antenas.

- Pareces cucaracha- susurró Hanamichi.

-Al que hable- dijo en tono diabólico- LE TOCA PALA!- Y sacó un trozo de madera gigante de … quién sabe dónde… y comenzó a golpear a Hanamichi.

-AY! Ya ya! Está bien, no me pegues! Soló por qué te digo la verdad- Todo el equipo de Shojoku empezó a reír.

-Siguiendo con lo que decía- dijo Ayata y de pronto creció exageradamente y todo se puso negro y solo sus ojos brillaron y por supuesto la "pala"- se aproximan los exámenes de inglés, literatura y matemáticas. ASÍ QUE MÁS LES VALE GANAR MAÑANA PARA QUE SE PUEDAN DEDICAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS A ESTUDIAR!- gritó y todos temblaron de miedo.- Eso es todo, buenas noches y que descansen…-

Todos cayeron de espaldas XD ante lo ilógico de la situación y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Te espero afuera- le dijo Ayata a Rukawa.

El chico zorro fue rápidamente a la ducha e intentó apurarse lo más posible. Al final salió aun con el pelo mojado y la playera mal puesta.

-Te la pusiste al revés- dijo Ayata riendo… cuando reía de forma natural dejaba de verse como un insecto y se convertía en una chica como cualquiera…Rukawa se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Ah, sí… no importa.-Se puso un suéter de manga larga encima y así todo se soluciono.

Los dos chicos caminaron juntos hacía la bicicleta del zorro, al final Rukawa le hizo la indicación a Ayata para que montara detrás de él.

Mientras pedaleaba Rukawa intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, al final solo encontró palabras comunes…

-Iras mañana?- susurró

-Al partido?- Aya le contestó con otra pregunta distraída, sentía que alguien los seguía, y suponía quien era.

-si, a que otra cosa- dijo Rukawa sarcásticamente.

-No lo sé aún, si me puedo safar de los deberes de la biblioteca, puede que sí, aunque mañana es domingo tengo cosas que hacer-

-mmm-

Ayata seguía distraída al final se dio cuenta que de nuevo el silencio reinaba en la conversación.

-No te preocupes lo harás bien- le susurró al oído al zorro- con o sin mi-

-Eso me queda claro- dijo Rukawa secamente, esta situación comenzaba a desesperarlo.

…

Por su parte un ente malévolo observaba a los dos chicos montados en la bici desde larga distancia….un ente que no era nada más y nada menos que el miembro número uno del club de fans! Chan chan channnnnn - música de misterio-

…

Al día siguiente todo el equipo de Shojoku iba rumbo al partido menos dos, el primero Mitsuito y el segundo Hanamichi…Mitsuito se hayaba metido en medio de una pelea con Ryu, unos de los bravucones que golpeo a Rukawa en el gimnasio cuando el aún no era parte del equipo de basquetball, Mitsui sabía defenderse, era fuerte, y gracias a los entrenamientos su resistencia había vuelto a estar al máximo, su condición era por ende excelente, pero le había prometido al entrenador no pelear, por lo que recibía los golpes de Ryu sin hacer nada.

-Te romperé la mano- amenazó Ryu- así no podrás volver a practicar ese deporte que tanto amas- sonrió sádicamente.

-No, que dices!- Mitsui estaba en un aprieto.

Justo en ese momento el idiota de Sakuragi llegó al rescate, como se había quedado dormido, intentaba correr rumbo a la estación de tren, en esos momentos se había encontrado con el Sakuragi´s team (jajajaja) y di con Mitsuito al subir un pared para acortar camino, el doaho calló sobre Ryu salvando así la mano de Mitsui!

-Pero, que pasa como que siento que caí sobre algo- gruño Sakuragi mientras se levantaba- pero si eres de esos tipos que golpearon a Rukawa en el gimnasio…debo decir que: te felicito! (momento en el que todos caen de espaldas jajaja XD) le diste su merecido a ese zorro apestoso!- dijo Hana poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ryu, sin embargo Ryu no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a nadie (chico malo chico malo jajajajajaja este es otro de los temas del soundtrack del fic, se trata de un programa que pasaban en México hace unos años de policías que perseguían a x o y delincuente y siempre que lo atrapaban cantaban eso: chico malo chico malo….)

-Golpenlo!- Gritó Ryu, Sakuragi tampoco debía pelear había una promesa de por medio!

Y entonces!

El ejercito de Sakuragi entra al ataque!

-No debes pelear Sakuragi- insiste Mitsui.

Sakuragi mira a todos sus contrincantes, y de pronto…

-Matar con la mirada, matar con la mirada, matar, matar, matar- (jajajajajajaja) Hana los ve feo.- Es un buen secreto para una buena defensa matar con la mirada! (que genio)… aunque es cansado para los ojos XD-

De pronto un amigo de Ryu se levanta dispuesto a acabar con Hanamichi, pero Tetsuo el amigo de Mitsui por el cual empezó toda la lucha se levanta dispuesto a volver a pelear. Ryu y su banda no tiene oportunidad.

-Hanamichi, mitsui, váyanse al partido nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- dice Yohei.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto Hana, esto no será ningún problema-

EL EJERCITO DE SAKURAGI LO RESUELVE TODO!

-Bien, entonces, lo dejo en tus manos Yohei, vamos Mitsui o llegaremos tarde al partido-

-Si, Tetsuo…- Mitsui no sabía cómo despedirse de su amigo, a pesar de todo incluso en su época de bravucón consiguió muy buenos amigos.

-Nos veremos luego… chico deportista…- Tetsuo entendió todo lo que Mitsui le quería decir, sin necesidad de una palabra…

-Vamonos, Sakuragi- y así los dos faltantes de Shojoku se dirigen al partido…

….

El tercer partido fue bastante rápido, Hanamichi no entro como titular y en lugar de él Kogure ocupo su puesto, sin embargo debido a un lesión de Kogure tuvo la oportunidad de jugar, pero fue lamentablemente expulsado a los 15 minutos de iniciado el juego, lo que corroboro el mote de El rey de las expulsiones, Rukawa anoto la mayoría de los puntos y Mitsui logro hablar con el entrenador y prometerle que no había dado ningún golpe, su promesa seguía en pie, no volvería a pelear, al final el marcador quedo 103 favor Shojoku y el secreto de "mátalos con la mirada" no sirvió más que para hacer quedar mal a Hanamichi… pues nadie lo veía a los ojos porque como es lógico veían el balón XD, lo que fue peor es que Haruko fue a ver el partido, por lo que noto la incompetencia de Sakuragi.

Dado que el partido fue muy simple Rukawa no tuvo tiempo de mostrar sus mejores habilidades y solo lo tomo como un mero entrenamiento, buscó a Ayata por toda la cancha sin buenos resultados, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mal.

Escucho al grupo de porristas que le gritaban que lo amaban y eso en realidad lo hizo sentirse peor ¬¬ (y a quién no?)

Al final Shojoku estaba cada vez más cerca de la meta, llegar a las nacionales.

…

Mientras tanto en la pelea…

Tetsuo y Yohei se encargaban de todos, el ejército de Sakuragi había logrado golpear a todos y solo Ryu seguía en pie mientras recibía los golpes de Tetsuo. Una pequeña cosa que parecía un gato grande paso de pronto frente a los chicos, iba exageradamente rápido.

-Se me hace tarde!SE ME HACE TARDEEEEE!- Gritaba como loca, no era otra cosa más que Ayata, al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a Yohei y los demás freno en seco.

- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó.

-No es nada Aya- chan, unos gamberros que golpearon a Mitsuito y Hanamichi, pero nos hicimos cargo de ellos- respondió Yohei.

-Si no eran nada para nosotros-

-Idiotas- musita Tetsuo- somos más fuertes que ellos-

Ryu comienza a levantarse mientras se agarra el costado, los golpes le pesaban pero no estaba dispuesto a perder, busca dentro de su chamarra y saca su arma secreta, una navaja.

-Me voy a encargar de ustedes- gruñe- necesitaran sus dientes para identificarlos- sonríe y se dispone a atacar, esto toma al ejercito de Sakuragi por sorpresa, pero una sombra se levanta detrás de Yohei con furia.

-TU! IDIOTA GAMBERROO HIJO DE TU…. VETE A LA… POR TU ….MADRE…. Y LUEGO TE METES ESTO EN TU ….. Y TE LO SACAS POR TU…. BOCA….COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A HANA Y A MITSUI… IDIOTA SIN…. CEREBRO… HABER SI TE PONES A ESTUDIAR!- O.O Ayata saca todo su leguaje florido jajajajaja y de quien sabe dónde saca un atuendo de samurái y una catana jajajaja una cicatriz en forma de cruz se dibuja en su mejilla y su pelo se ve… ¿pelirrojo? Jajaja (cualquier parecido con samurái x es mera coincidencia)- vas a morir!- y comienza a atacar a Ryu y a toda su banda con su catana, da golpes rápidos y certeros y al final…. Todos quedan desnudos! O.o (ósea que solo les corto la ropa… este no es un fic gore tipo película de Tarantino jajaja nada de cortar brazos y orejas)

-¿pero qué demonios?- grita Ryu y el ejercito de Sakuragi comienza a reír a carcajadas.

-jajajajaja pero mira, si parece un dedo chiquito, con razón es tan violento para compensar otras cosas- gritan todos a la vez, sacan una cámara y comienzan a tomar fotos y video- subiremos esto a You tube y a facebook-

- si, si que se titule Ryu el chico golepado por un insecto- jajajajaja y siguen riendo.

-Maldita niña! Me la pagaras!- Grita Ryu antes de correr junto con su banda tapando sus atributos XD

-Ah maldita sea, por estos idiotas ya no pude llegar al partido- gruñe la chica ya sin disfraz de Samurai.

-No te preocupes Aya – chan seguro expulsaron a Hanamichi a los 15 minutos- sigue Yohei.

-si es así me debes 500 yens, porque aposte contigo por ese tiempo exactamente T.T-

-jaja tienes razón vamos, te invitamos un helado- y Yohei recarga su mano en el hombro de Ayata para ir por el tan preciado helado, todo el ejercito de Sakuragi la sigue.

-Tetsuo, vienes?- musita Ayata volteando a ver al motociclista del pelo largo.

-No te ofendas, eres bonita, pero prefiero seguir siendo un rebelde solitario- levanta su moto y arranca, irá a donde su destino lo lleve (ahhh que profundo)

Todo el ejército de Sakuragi aplaude mientras Tetsuo hace su salida triunfal…

-Es un hombre tan valiente- llora el gordo amigo de Hana.

Un hermoso atardecer cubre a Tetsuo mientras con su motocicleta recorre la carretera…

Fin… jajajaja (bien final de peli)

…

Por otro lado…

Ayata y el ejercito de Sakuragi comían un delicioso y nutritivo helado de yogurth a mitad de la fila un individuo realmente alto con pelos de puercoespín miraba el reloj con impaciencia.

-Esa mujer se ha tardado mucho en el baño- sonreía, se encontraba como era obvio en medio de una cita. Él era bastante popular con las mujeres.

La chica en cuestión salió minutos después, y mientras Ayata se formaba recordando cada orden exacta, justo en frente de ella cinco personas se salieron de la fila al notar a la mole de pelos puntiagudos y prefirieron irse a otra heladería.

Ayata quedó justo detrás del puerco espín…

-Wow si que eres alto- susurró- como un poste de luz…

Sendoh volteó con una cara de curiosidad generalmente la gente omitía comentarios sobre su estatura o complexión pues creía que eso ocasionaría su furia, cosa ilógica puesto que él era bastante pacifista.

-¿Qué dices? Es mi novio del que estás hablando- reclamó la chica a lado de Sendoh.

Y… ZAP! XD una cachetada fue a dar a la mejilla de Ayata…

Llamas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos… y el aire comenzó a congelarse a su alrededor.

-Zorra tonta, solo porque tú no tienes novio no tienes que insultar a los demás- siguió la chica… mientras mostraba la lengua bífida. (vibora vibora!)

-TU… REMEDO DE SER HUMANO- comenzó a gritar Aya chan- VAS A… VAS A…- Y de nuevo su catana vio la luz del día. XD

-Oye, espera… yo nunca dije que fueras mi novia- Sendoh se rascó la cabeza.

(Momento en que la chica con lengua bífida cae de espaldas) jjajajajajaja

-Como dicen por ahí para que hacer feliz a una si puedes hacer feliz a muchas- y Sendoh guiño el ojo jajajajajajaja bien Casanova.

-Pero que dices Sendoh…- y la chica comenzó a llorar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ- Era la risa de Ayata detrás de la chica- Y TU TE BURLAS DE MÍ… JAJAJAJA POR LO MENOS YO NO PIENSO Q TENGO NOVIO CUANDO NO TENGO… JAJAJAJAJA- su ira había desaparecido… la pobre chica salió corriendo del lugar mientras que…

-LOSER!LLLLLOOOOOSERRRR- gritaba ayata que hacía la señal de la L mientras caminaba como gorila… jajajjajajajaja el ejército de Sakuragi la apoyaba haciendo una ola detrás.

LOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEERRRRRR Y Ayata se aventó al piso en quedando en posoción horizontal mientras Sendoh estaba en vertical haciendo lo que llamare... la gran L O.o ( de looser) )(jajajajajajajajajajaja lo siento... eso lo hacia mucho en la prepa con una amiga... buenos tiempos XD aunque no para las que recibian la gran L XD)

-Oye- Era Sendoh el que hablaba- de casualidad tú no estuviste en el partido de Shojoku.

-Eh?- Ayata estaba sorprendida de que alguien la recordara- Si… bueno… estuve ahí- (cumpliendo su misión secreta tututututututuururur música de misterio)

-Dime… te gustaría salir conmigo?-

Ayata se quedó literalmente…congelada.

-Nos vemos el siguiente domingo en el parque que está cerca de aquí, que te parece… a las 12, debajo del reloj, te llevare a donde tú quieras- y Sendoh guiño el ojo aplicando todas sus habilidades de Don Juan

Ayata no contestó. Seguía en estado FROZEN jajajajaja

-Qué bueno que te encontré, desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ti- Siguió Sendoh- _Tengo muchas ganas de… besarte_- y se inclino a besar a Ayata en la mejilla. La gente comenzó a cuchichear (recordemos que en Japón son mal vistas las muestras de afectó en público)…- parece que tengo que irme, nos vemos.-

-Pero que demo…-Ayata sostenía su mejilla totalmente ruborizada…. Ese beso la había sacado de su estado de congelación pero ahora vapor salía de su cabeza…- _parece que… tengo una cita_- susurro para sí misma.

…

Después del partido Rukawa se había cambiado y alistado rápidamente, escucho que Ayata estaba fuera y como al igual que el ejército de Sakuragi contaba la historia de su aventura para evitar que Mitsuito volviera a pelear, la disculpo sin palabras por no haber ido al partido.

Regresaron juntos y la sintió un poco nerviosa, en realidad muy nerviosa…

-Te pasa algo?-

-QUE!... NO… YO.. nada- Ayata suspiró.

-Pareces realmente nerviosa-

-Y lo estoy- dijo al fin- Verás…- Comenzó a decir nerviosa… yo… bueno…la siguiente semana yo… olvidalo…- exhalo.

- dilo de una vez sin rodeos.- rukawa comenzaba a exasperarse.

- Alguien me invito a salir-

Jajajajajajajajaja la cara de Rukawa en estos momentos es algo asi como…. A ti?…. Y luego algo asi como entrar en estado catatónico… mientras un letrero con la palabra pasmado aparece sobre su cabeza… y finalmente un suspiro… sacando el alma del cuerpo… que por supuesto es un fantasma con forma zorruna… XD jajajaja

-Que tú que!- dijo en voz alta- te conoce? seguro es una cita a ciegas verdad?-

-IDIOTA... ESTUPIDO ZORRO!- Y Ayata paso del nerviosismo a la furia y de la furia a la resignación-Lo sé, ni siquiera sé como paso… esé pelos de puerco espín- y Ayata levantaba su puño con odio…

Rukawa había pasado de la comprensión y sorpresa al enojo.

-Que piensas?- Ayata agacho la cabeza para que Ruki no pudiera ver su sonrojo...espera que Rukawa dijera- _No salgas con él, eres mía- _Aunque sabía que eso solo pasaba en las novelas... y además, por que ella esperaba que el zorro dijera eso... no eran exactamente novios... apenas era amigos... un respingo en su corazón opino lo contrario... Que sentía ella realmente por el zorro?

-Haz lo que quieras- Con este comentario la chica salio de sus meditaciones, Rukawa por su parte comenzó a caminar más rapido... dejandola atrás

- Que? tu no... puedes decir eso... Rukawa… espera yo…- Ayata no pudó seguirle el paso. Al final rukawa se perdió entra las calles.

Ayata sintió como si algo le oprimiera el pecho…

_Yo quería decirte que no quiero salir con alguien mas... pero que tal vez si salgo... entenderé lo que siento por ti_…. Susurró para el zorro, pero este ya no estaba ahí.

…

Ya en su cuarto recostado en su cama… Rukawa entendió lo que sentían todas las niñas que se le habían declarado sin ser correspondidas…

-Yo… debería… _fijarme en alguien más_… suspiro, mientras con sus manos cubría sus ojos…

Que tristeeeeee ( momento en que la autora llora desconsolada) perdón pero es muy tristeeeee XD u.u se resolvera lo prometoooo

Fin ( del capítulo)

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta otro capi del fic jajaja la verdad hacía mucho que no le prestaba atención a esta historia pero el ultimo review me hizo darme cuenta que la tengo algo olvidada jajaja por eso pues la actualice en esta semana, haber que tal les parece, algunas escenas son sacadas de los capis verdaderos, como la de la pelea de mitsui que es del cap 35 pero la adapte para, por supuesto hacerla más divertida… un nuevo problema para Ayata y Rukawa! Sendoh se interpone, que pasara en el siguiente capi… y quien será la miembro número uno del club de fans que intenta matar a Ayata jajajajaja son los misterios del fic que se resolverá próximamente! Que les parece… por cierto que estoy volviendo a ver la serie conforme escribo para no perder el hilo y que todo tenga coherencia y otra cosa… recibí un review q decía que por que este no era un fic yaoi! Pues porque no quiero que sea yaoi! Lógicamente jajajaja sorry pero no me late eso de poner la aclaración de FIC yaoi, pareja tal con cual… porq siento q le quita emoción a la lectura… y además si pusiera fic no yaoi, pareja RukiAyata… ps todos dirían en Slam dunk no hay ninguna ayata! Verdad? Pero bueno… eso es todo jajajaja sin más por el momento disfruten su lectura y ya saben comentarios quejas dudas errores de sintaxis me los mandan a mi email o por review!

Por cierto pinky promise…. Minumo actualizare otros 3 capítulos estas vacaciones y si no matanga… permiso para q me agarren a groserías en los reviews jajajaja


	10. Día de citas

Día de citas... o la cita... maldita

...

-_Recuerda Sakuragi "El que domina la técnica de los rebotes, domina el juego"-_

-Mmmm… si…Haruko… seré el rey de los rebotes…. Haruko…. Jejejejeje… Haruko…ven… y dame un abrazo….de oso…Hay Haruko… eres tan tierna…- Sakuragi mantenía estas ensoñaciones mientras dormía fuera del salón de clase, lo habían sacado por gritar a mitad del salón- CALLAD ESAS VOCES DE ZORROS, MALDITOS!- Lo cual en realidad tampoco tenía mucho sentido… lo que no sabía es que lo que estaba "abrazando" no era precisamente a Haruko si no un peluche gigante en forma de Koala…

-Hana… hana….ya suéltame… hana- susurraba el peluche desde sus profundidades…

-Haruko… eres tan amorosa… como… tú… puedes ser tan bella… con ese gorila de hermano….ahhh Haruko-

-Hana…HANA….HANAMICHIII! –

3…2…1…

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM! UNA BOMBA GIGANTE EXPLOTO EN SHOHOKU…

-TU IDIOTA QUE TE PASA! POR QUE ESTAS ABRAZANDOME EN LUGAR DE ESTAR EN CLASES…. ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE CERILLO….Y ADEMÁS EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO… PERVERTIDO!- Gritaba el lindo y bello Koala mientras una asustado Hanamichi despertaba de sus sueños con un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca…

-Pero qué clase de animal es este?- (Aceptémoslo Hana no es muy listo así que los Koalas eran nuevos para él) el miedo se convirtió en curiosidad y comenzó a picar al Koala gigante con un varita…- Es… suave…esponjoso…lindo…gris?-

-Eres un idiota o que te pasa… HIJO DE TU….. TE VOY A PARTIR TODA TU….- Comenzó a salir la voz del Koala volviéndolo realmente aterrador-Idiota! Como es posible que ni siquiera conozcas a los Koalas?-

Tutu.. tutu. Ru! Música de fondo estilo remix (de esos que puedes hacer en tu celular) XD

-Hola soy el Dr. T, pero en esta ocasión cambiare mi nombre por…. Dr. Z (no de Dragon ball Z… si no de zoología)- el pequeño individuo sacaba ahora en lugar de su uniforme de básquetbol una bata de laboratorio y unos anteojos aunque para no perder el estilo… seguía trayendo su gorra!

-Ahora bien… en esta ocasión les explicare que son los Koalas: los Koalas como casi todo el mundo sabe excepto nuestro idiota protagonista son marsupiales (es decir animales que guardan a sus crías en bolsas) herbívoros (que comen plantas) que habitan en Australia (esto es un país jajajajaja) su aspecto es amistoso, parecido a un oso de peluche y habitan en los arboles… su principal característica es la pereza, ah y por cierto su comida favorita son las hojas de eucalipto!- el Dr. Z lo explica todo- Y ahora volvamos a este nuevo capítulo de este divertido fic… no sin antes desearles una koalaventura!

Tutu tutu ru!

Para este momento todo el salón estaba husmeando afuera para saber quien hacía tanto ruido… todos aplaudieron mientras el Dr. T desparecía y Ayata ( tenía que ser ella!) se había quitado la cabeza del disfraz.

-Ahora lo entiendes inepto… eso son los Koalas-

-Wow… no lo sabía.-

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a salir al descanso sin darle importancia a la chica vestida de koala gigante en medio del pasillo XD

-Do a ho- sonó una voz detrás- Todo el mundo sabe eso…-

-Callate Rukawa!- Grito Hanamichi con odio….

-eh… hola… Ruki- Saludó Ayata; Rukawa paso de largo.

-mmm, pasa algo; el zorro y tú siempre se saludan- y Hana cara de chinito hizo su aparición mientras se rascaba la cabeza… al voltear encontró a Ayata… echa piedra (algo así como una escultura griega…) la pico con su varita de madera- parece que el rechazó la petrifico, ese zorro causa reacciones secundarias muy interesantes- susurró y se fue sin darle importancia, ni ayudar a su amiga.

….

Rukawa había ignorado por completo a la chica con cara de insecto, así era mejor para él, había algo que le preocupaba pero no sabía bien que era, después de haberse hecho a la idea de que la chica saliera con alguien más ya no se sintió tan deprimido (solo lloraba cada 20 min. En lugar de cada 5… XD) pero al parecer había algún fragmento de la conversación que había olvidado… acaso sería…En realidad no lograba recordarlo; pero sabía que era importante.

…..

El equipo de Shohoku siguió entrenando como de costumbre y tuvieron su siguiente encuentro esas mismas fechas contra el equipo de Tsukubu, por asombroso que parezca lograron ganar con bastante facilidad gracias a las robadas de Ryota y si… a los rebotes de Sakuragi, pero el hecho de que avanzaran tan rápidamente significaba que los equipos siguientes serían un mayor reto, aunque claro durante el partido… el Rey de las expulsiones hizo de nuevo su aparición, al menos antes de ser expulsado ayudo en algunas cosas XD. Al final el marcador para Shohoku fue 111 a favor y 79 en contra, con esto Shohoku había ganado su cuarto partido y pasado a las semifinales donde el rival era nada más y nada menos que Shoyo…

….

Después del partido Sakuragi fue alcanzado por Haruko y sus amigas quienes lo felicitaron por el gran partido que había tenido.

-Mínimo duraste hasta el segundo tiempo- le susurró Ayata cuando Haruko se había ido.

-Eh pero que haces colgada en mi cabeza, tu niña tonta- Hana intentó quitarse ese gran bicho que tenía en la cabeza pero solo conseguía golpearse a sí mismo.

-Necesitaba vista panorámica- y Ayata miraba con unos binoculares por todo el lugar…- Chz… parece que lo volví a perder de vista- Y Ayata con enojo oprimió la cabeza de Sakuragi…- Camina esclavo! Camina!, llévame a recorrer el lugar.- y Aya chan torturaba a Hana dándole con el fuete jajajajajaja XD es maltrato animal!

Ayata estaba decepcionada, de nuevo su investigación no le había conducido a ningún lugar….

-Pluf…Cuando podre encontrarlas- musito.

….

Ya en los vestidores todos hablaban animadamente, mientras Rukawa solo se cambiaba en silencio intentando recordar aquella cosa que era bastante importante.

Cuando abrió su casillero encontró algo que le saco de sus cavilaciones, en medio de su ropa había un ramo de flores variadas (Como las que te dan cuando ganas un premio), busco una tarjeta, debía tratarse de un error, busco una nota o algo pero solo encontró un papel que decía, FELICIDADES, SIEMPRE DAS LO MEJOR!

Salió de los vestidores y busco con la mirada a la chica insecto, se había llevado a Hanamichi ocupándolo como transporte personal y no la encontró. Adquirió su forma zorruna de felicidad y regreso a cambiarse.

Seguro era su forma de disculparse, sonrió para sí mismo y de pronto recordó lo que le tenía tan preocupado.

-_No lo sé… si no hubiera sido por ese tonto con pelos de puerco espín-_

Las palabras de Ayata resonaron en su mente…

_Pelos de puerco espín, pelos de puerco espín… de puerco espín… de puerco espín…_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Pelos de puerco espín- pensó- No. Era imposible. No podía ser, acaso Ayata, _su Ayata_, iba a salir con Sendoh?- (nota de la autora: que fuerte, que fuerte… dice _su ayata_ jajajajaja si obvio dice eso… yo lo escribí XD)

Volvió a sentirse irritado, se alistó rápidamente, tomo las flores y se fue sin despedirse de nadie (Bueno tampoco es como que eso lo hiciera muy seguido)

….

Por su parte Ayata inspecciona la zona guiando a Hana jalándole los cabellos…

-A la derecha, caballo tonto… no tanto idiota-gritaba.

-Ya bájate remedo de insecto!-

-IDIOTA, EN ESTE CAPITULO SOY UN KOALA… K.O.A.L.A!-

Sendoh alcanzó a ver a la chica de reojo, estaba seguro era la chica con la que tendría una cita el siguiente domingo.

Se acercó y sin saludar a Sakuragi, bajo al pequeño Koala de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Al fin, estúpida cosa…- gruño Hana y se fue a los vestidores sin darse cuenta de quien lo había ayudado.

Sendoh seguía cargando a Ayata sin dejarla en el piso…-Bájame,bájame- y Aya chan movía sus patitas nerviosa.

-Te suelto si me prometes que irás el domingo-

Ayata volteó sorprendida, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Tú eres…el pelos de puerco espín- musitó T.T

-¿Iras?- Sendoh había ignorado el comentario acerca de su cabello.

Ayata inclino la cabeza y la movió de arriba abajo indicando que si iría… algo en su pecho dio un respingo… tenía un mal presentimiento pero una promesa es una promesa. Además quería comprobar algo.

-Bien, te estaré esperando.- Sendoh le guiño el ojo

Mientras en esos momentos un zorro los observaba desde lejos… Rukawa agacho la cabeza, tiro el ramo de flores, lo piso y siguió su camino. Ya no tenía importancia.

….

Ayata se encontraba un poco nerviosa, estaba en el lugar indicado a la hora acordada, revisaba su ropa con un pequeño espejo de mano y su cabello, además se había maquillado algo no muy frecuente en ella.

Faltaban dos minutos para las 12 en punto, espero pacientemente y justo a las 12 el puerco espín apareció.

-¿Qué tal, Ayata verdad?- preguntó Sendoh.

-Mmm, si-

-Se lo oí decir a tu amigo de pelos rojos, es muy gracioso ese chico en realidad, aunque siempre lo acaben expulsando de los encuentros.-

Ayata sonrió, comenzó a hablar de Hanamichi, de cómo le había conocido y de lo buen amigo que era. El nerviosismo la llevó a hablar rápido y sin pausas.

-Se conocen muy bien, por lo visto- interrumpió Sendoh.

-Sí, es un gran amigo mío, aunque es algo macarro- Ayata sonreía sin parar.

-Espero que no tenga que preocuparme, que hables tanto de ese pelirrojo me pone un poco…celoso- Sendoh dijo esto sin pausas, no estaba nervioso y había dicho algo así de directo a plena luz del día y sin el influjo de ninguna bebida rara, Ayata se sorprendió un poco, nadie nunca había sido tan directo con ella.

Al final siguieron hablando de una u otra cosa, Sendoh le propuso que caminaran un rato por el parque a lo cual Ayata accedió, compraron un par de crepes y unas bebidas y siguieron dando su paseo, fueron a los videojuegos y Ayata casi acaba con el lugar ( para variar se emociona mucho jugando -_-) Sendoh por otro lado demostró su asombrosa habilidad en los tapetes de baile, juego en el cual Aya Chan no daba una.

Un poco más tarde Ayata decidió probar suerte en una maquina que según decía podía leer el futuro…una imponente gitana de plástico con su bola de cristal la miraba mientras metía sus monedas, la maquina solo pedía dos datos:

-Color de tus sentimientos en este momento….- leyó en voz alta Ayata…- creo que azul profundo- y lo tecleo en la maquina-Comida que se te antoja? Que maquina más rara… será zorro al horno XD- siguió, de un momento al otro un papel salió de la maquina… leyó en voz alta- _hoy usted es una seductora que tiene a dos hombres comiendo en la palma de su mano?- O.o´_ una gota de sudor resbalo por su cabeza…. Sintió una presencia extraña detrás de ella, volteo y no vio nada… no le dio importancia y volvió con Sendoh.

Después de eso el hambre hizo que ambos quisieran ir a comer, un pequeño restaurante familiar fue la elección, siguieron hablando un poco mientras ordenaban y al final comieron tranquilamente, todo estaba saliendo según Sendoh lo había esperado…

Sobra decir que Akira Sendoh es lo que se llama en el lenguaje común un Don Juan, había salido con más de 30 chicas en su instituto y siempre seleccionaba a las más guapas, más hábiles o más listas, además la mayoría eran de los cursos superiores. Y la pregunta que viene a la mente de todos es ¿Cómo se había fijado en Ayata?, bueno pues Ayata en realidad no era un chica fea, por más que sus 46246436 disfraces diferentes quisieran verlo así, tampoco era la chica más hermosa de Shohoku ni mucho menos, pero su cara cuando se encontraba seria y sin sus risas de idiota, era un poco más adulta que el resto de los alumnos de instituto, lo que le daba un aire bastante provocador, su cabello era en extremo ondulado, cortado a manera para resaltar las ondas y caireles que caían sueltos y bien formados, contaba con un flequillo que ocupaba largo, asimétrico y de lado y dos pequeños mechones de cabello saltaban a la vista en la mitad de su cabeza, generando unas curiosas "antenitas" que Ayata utilizaba para muchas cosas XD, siguiendo la costumbre japonesa era de tez blanca aunque no pálida, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y los labios carmín suave, era de complexión delgada aunque no en extremo y tanto sus ojos como su cabello eran de un color castaño más claro que el promedio japonés, además sus ojos no eran tan rasgados, lo que hacía notar que al menos uno de sus progenitores era extranjero, o bien su abuelo o abuela; esa idea se reforzaba al notar su estatura que era de 1.70 aproximadamente… muy alto para una chica japonesa. Sendoh se había fijado en eso y en el hecho de que esa chica reía sin razón aparente, y justo aquello era lo que le había gustado más.

Ayata era la clase de persona que hace chistes tontos, se ríe de sí misma y se muestra positiva y feliz ante casi cualquier circunstancia. Era fácil hablar con ella, era despistada y no entendía cuando Sendoh le coqueteaba directamente, lo que la hacía una chica difícil de conquistar, ponía caras raras y no pasaba horas en el baño retocando su lápiz labial, era relajada y se tomaba todo sin prisa; era habladora y carismática, pero nunca coqueta… todo un reto para esta gran Casanova….

…..

Unas horas antes de esto nuestro protagonista Kaede Rukawa no dejaba de darse de topes contra la pared…. Literalmente; sabía que la cita de esa chica era con Sendoh, sabía que esa chica le gustaba y aún así no se decidía a seguirla o no… Además sabía la fama de Sendoh, y sabía cómo acabaría todo… Sendoh era conocido por siempre intentar besar a las chicas en la primera cita. Y si ellas se dejaban, llegar más lejos…

-Su boca…. En la boca…. De… ella- Más golpes en la pared de su habitación resonaban XD un hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

-Pero qué demonios hace ese niño haya arriba- Su madre preparaba la comida cuando de pronto comenzó a oír los azotes de su hijo…- Cariño dile algo!- grito a su esposo que se encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico y tomando café.

-Eh Kaede, tu madre pregunta qué estás haciendo- Un hombre de lentes se levantó de su asiento y camino rumbo a las escaleras para saber que pasaba…

-Me golpeo contra la pared!- Grito el kitsune…

-mmm… Vale, ten cuidado- El hombre regresó a su asiento en la sala XD (estos padres de hoy jajajajajaja)- No pasa nada cariño, solo se golpea contra el muro-

1…2…3…

La madre de Rukawa salía de la cocina con llamas en sus ojos…

-Y ESO TE PARECE NORMAL! IDIOTA!- gritaba histérica- SUBE Y VE QUE LE PASA A TU HIJO!-

Dos gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro del padre de Rukawa… O.O´

-Mmmm, está bien- y resignado volvía a abandonar su asiento…

No tuvo tiempo para llegar a las escaleras cuando una mole de 1.80 lo arrollo, su hijo Kaede Rukawa, salía hecho la furia…

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo su padre que se hallaba en el suelo recogiendo sus anteojos, sin los cuales no veía absolutamente nada XD…

-Regreso en la noche, debo ocuparme de un asunto- Decía mientras tomaba su chamarra y salía del lugar… su madre solo alcanzo a asomarse por la cocina.

-Vale ten cuidado- el padre de Rukawa acariciaba el abrigo de su esposa pensando que era su hijo, y después volvía a su misión de buscar sus lentes- creo que te tienes que ir a cortar el pelo…-

-Que te vaya bien Ruki-kun n.n- sonrió su madre- La juventud de hoy… siempre viviendo con prisa…- dijo sin corregir ni ayudar a su esposo y regreso a la cocina…

Lo siguiente que paso es que Rukawa se encontraba parado afuera de un centro de videojuegos viendo a un chico con pelos de puerco espín y una chica que pedía su futuro a una maquina rara…

XD

(Y sí este es uno de los pocos fics en los cuales Rukawa tiene una familia normal, no es huérfano de padre y madre, ni vive solo y triste, ni es de una familia acaudalada que no acepta su pasión al basquetball, ni lo violaron de pequeño, ni tiene traumas o una enfermedad incurable y su falta de palabras solo se debe a un problema de comunicación y exagerada timidez.)

…

Eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde noche y Ayata seguía paseando con Sendoh, no le había resultado difícil hablar con él, y se divertía al escuchar anécdotas chistosas del puerco espín que al parecer y a diferencia de Rukawa pensaba en algo más que Basquetball, sin embargo desde que estaba en el restaurante familiar tuvo la extraña sensación de ser seguida…. Primero pensó en el malévolo club de fans… pero al darse cuenta de que no era Ruki con él que salía, pues, eso no tenía que ver… ¿o sí? Al pensar en Rukawa sintió un pellizco en el pecho que ignoro inmediatamente.

Sendoh y ella regresaron al parque donde se habían citado, se dedicaron a alimentar a los patos que había en el lago central, ver el atardecer y tomar un poco de café caliente.

-No puedo creer que ese tonto de Hanamichi se viera así de pequeño- se reía Sendoh.

-Sí, cuando digo que es su color de pelo natural nadie me cree.- y ambos soltaban carcajadas…

Ayata seguía teniendo la misma sensación…. Alguien los observaba… volteo para todos lados… un árbol, un farol, pasto, un zorro caminando, árbol, farol, banca… Se detuvo en seco. ¿Un zorro?, volvió a voltear y ya no vio nada fuera de lo común.

-mmmm… interesante- susurró

Sendoh no perdió la oportunidad y se acerco hasta quedar sentado justo al lado de la chica, cuando ella volteó de nuevo Sendoh inclino su cabeza… estaba a punto de besarla… cuando de pronto….

_VOY A MATARTE…. VOY A MATARTEEEEE…._

Un espectro fantasmal apareció detrás de ellos impidiendo el beso…. Ambos parpadearon… cuando abrieron los ojos el espectro se había ido…

-Kyaaaaaaa- y ayata se hizo pequeña y se oculto debajo de su cobija- me dan miedo los fantasmassssss! Kyaaaa debo irme… debo irme!

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un brazo la detuvo en seco Sendoh la acerco hacía ella y rápidamente inclino su cabeza de nuevo…estaba a tres segundos de tocar sus labios… 1… Ayata no podía reaccionar…2… la mano de Aya chan se movía por inercia… 3…. Cuakkk… cuakkkk se escucho en seco….

Ayata había detenido el beso con un patito de goma; ahora era el patito el que besaba los labios de Sendoh y no ella XD…El chico la miró con sorpresa… definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

- Cuakkk…..QUE TE CREES QUE PASA MALDITO IMBECILLLL!- Y Ayata levantaba sus manos con furia…. Fuego salía de su nariz- cuakk…..QUE HAYA ACCEDIDO A SALIR CONTIGO NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDES BESARME…. ESTUPIDO PELOS DE PUERCO ESPÍN… NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTASSSSSS IDIOTAAAAA…. A MI ME GUSTA…. ME GUSTA…. KAEDE RUKAWAAAAA!- Ya esta… lo había dicho, había pasado a formar parte de las 1500 niñas en todo Japón a las cuales les gusta Kaede Rukawa…

_VOY A MATARTEE…. VOY A MATARTE…. LOS MATARE A TODOS…._

De nuevo la voz espectral…. Ayata tembló de cuerpo entero :S su instinto fue más fuerte…. Salió corriendo….

-! Fantasmasssss!- gritaba.

Sendoh se quedó ahí bastante perplejo… cuakkkk… mientras sostenía y apretaba el patito de goma. Al final resulto que el patito era real así que pico a Sendoh en la mano- cuakkkk- y volvió al lago… XD

….

Ayata corría sin rumbo fijo, intentaba huir lo más lejos posible, sabía que no había sido culpa del puerco espín, pero acaso ella había dado pie a eso?, no lo entendía muy bien, su inexperiencia en esos temas le daba una lección en esos momentos. Intentaba evitarlo pero pronto lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro… recordaba la cara de Kaede cuando le dijo que saldría con alguien más, recordó como la ignoro después, recordó que su primer beso había sido con él…

Era una imbécil, como pudo pensar que todo sería igual que con el zorro, el zorro estaba igual que ella, nunca había sentido nada por nadie, pero Sendoh… Ese tipo probablemente había salido con casi todas las chicas de Japón.

De pronto choco contra algo, una barrera, sus lágrimas le impedían ver bien de que se trataba. Se recargo pensando que se trataba de un muro. Se dio cuenta que era otra cosa. Una persona, levanto la vista y vio a quien quería a ver, a quien había estado queriendo ver toda la tarde.

-Ruki…chan- y empezó a llorar a mares- Ruki… chan…. Yo… yo… no quería hacerlo…estaba confundida…. Él… él… no eres tú….quería… quería que tu estuvieras… que tú fueras él…. Y además había fantasmasssss!-Ayata lloraba en su forma chibi desconsoladamente…

Rukawa hilaba de alguna forma lo que esa chica decía y entendía por el contexto lo demás, los había estado siguiendo por que a pesar de todo conocía bien a Sendoh y la fama que tenía, sin embargo vio a la chica soltar risas sinceras y divertirse como nunca…pensaba que Ayata se había enamorado del puerco espín después de todo y que ya no tenía oportunidad, pero al final… se dio cuenta de que dentro de la cabeza de esa chica siempre había estado él. Sobre todo después de oír esas palabras….

Ayata golpeaba con sus brazos a Rukawa, era una extraña forma de demostrar afecto y sacar su coraje… gritaba, lloraba, gemía un poco y continuaba llorando…

-Ruki!- Rukawa detuvo los brazos de la chica para evitar que le siguiera golpeando, seguía llorando, pero cada vez controlaba mejor su respiración, cuando se supo libre de golpes soltó sus brazos, tomo el rostro de la chica y con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas.

Como por inercia se agacho y beso los labios de la chica, un beso suave que no obtuvo resistencia, un beso largo, y sintió como un par de manos se abrazaban a su playera, finalmente el beso se profundizo.

Rukawa comenzó a sentir dificultad para respirar, Ayata jalo al zorro a un lugar menos iluminado, estaban detrás de un restaurante de comida rápida, los únicos testigos de lo que pasaba ahí eran un par de gatos hurgando en la basura. Rukawa continuaba cada vez con más intensidad, no se cansaba de probar el sabor de esa boca, era algo nuevo…desafiante… hermoso. Ayata le correspondía, la falta de experiencia de ambos en esos asuntos era rápidamente remplazada por la intensidad del sentimiento, finalmente y luego de 15 minutos se separaron, ambos con los labios un poco hinchados.

Ayata aún con restos de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Como acto reflejo, Kaede la abrazó. Se acerco al oído de la chica y dijo las palabras que pensó jamás saldrían de su boca.

-Te quiero- susurro… dos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, soltó a la chica y salió corriendo.

Aya -chan se quedo sola, otra vez…

* * *

Pues vale siguiendo con mi promesa antes dicha aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic... que me he decidido avanzar, este fic esta planeado para unos 15 o 20 caps... si hay pa rato...y si ven las fechas pues llevo bastante tiempo escribiendolo (5 años ya) obvio se me van las cabras y olvido actualizar pero decididamente prometi 3 caps antes de finalizar mis vacaciones de verano, so... llevo 2! yeii, y el que sigue ya lo tengo empezado asi que alakazammmm! cumplire esta vez n.n, del ultimo cap. no recibi ningún review pero espero alguna alma lo haya leído jajajajaja y si no ps q mal la verdad... igual las q ya son lectoras asiduas dejen algún comentario de q como ven la historia, los giros q ha dado, si sigue dando risa o si mi sentido del humor ya murió, por q bueno entiendanme la empeze hace tiempo cuando me reía hasta de q pasaba la mosca... y ahora ps me cuesta más trabajo jajajajaja pero igual me sigue divirtiendo mucho escribirla asi q aqui se las dejo... el el sig capi... uhhhh Rukawa y Ayata tendrán una revelación asombrosa y proximamente el partido contra Shoyo yei! avanza avanza n-n recuerden que el fic se situa a la par de la serie asi q en este cap... ocupe el maravilloso capitulo 36 de slam dunk de forma muy breve por q ese cap no fue tan interesante la verdad... pero bueno! lean y comenten sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos! criticas o jitomatazos igual dejen un reviewwww! yei...

nos vemosss!


	11. Conquistando a Kaede Rukawa

Conquistando a Kaede Rukawa

¿Cómo se conquista al tipo más guapo del instituto?

¿Cómo haces que la estrella más popular del equipo de basquetball se fije en ti?

¿Cómo logras que un tío que es para variar, como un cubo de hielo, se derrita y muestre sus verdaderos sentimientos?

¿Qué tienes que hacer para conseguir que alguien diga "te quiero"?

Bueno, para Ayata la respuesta era muy simple… haciendo nada.

O haciendo todo (depende de la perspectiva).

Desde que llego a su nueva escuela y se rencontró con su viejo amigo de la infancia Hanamichi Sakuragi, pensó que el estar en un nuevo instituto lejos de sus amigos y la mayoría de su familia no sería tan malo, cuando supo que la biblioteca de su nueva escuela tenía una de las mejores colecciones de literatura clásica japonesa, decidió que sin duda se quedaría ahí, y cuando además consiguió nuevos amigos y se involucro con todo el equipo de basquetball y su tutoría se dio cuenta de que en poco tiempo había conseguido algo que creyó imposible: un hogar.

Lo de Rukawa no estaba en sus planes, era una de esas chicas desinteresadas que ven al amor como algo que está en todas partes menos en ellas mismas, además era totalmente un desastre, si bien iba excelente en la escuela y era considerada una de las mejores alumnas, no era realmente muy madura (le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y a los animales de felpa), y no sabía relacionarse muy bien con la gente debido a su extraño carácter (algo bipolar), otra cosa que no le ayudaba era su distracción, varias veces chicos de sus anteriores institutos se le habían declarado, y ella ni lo había notado, su respuesta había sido un chiste, una risa nerviosa, o un acto fuera de lugar como acostumbraba, lo cual al no ser común tampoco era muy "sexy" o motivador, por lo que todos los chicos se habían arrepentido pidiendo disculpas después de eso, pero claro, el kitsune no era uno de esos chicos, había llegado para quedarse y en eso, el zorro no pudo ser más claro…

Así que como hizo Ayata para conquistarlo… bueno pues hizo lo que ninguna chica en Shojoku había hecho, ser ella misma, hablar con él, no sonrojarse cada vez que pasaba, conocerlo y no solo idealizarlo como una estrella del basquetball, de más de 1.80, con ojos azul profundo, y un cuerpazo de modelo de pasarela. Si no simplemente tratarlo como un tío de instituto, bastante normal y nada hablador, pero de buenos sentimientos y con objetivos muy claros:

Conquistar el corazón de nuestra protagonista. Y llegar a ser el mejor jugador japonés en la NBA.

Sin embargo como en cualquier historia de amor, la trama de esta había dado un giro bastante inesperado.

Nuestra protagonista al fin había notado sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero había cometido un error, nada muy grave en realidad, tal vez simplemente una serie de malentendidos que no habían llegado a ningún buen final: había salido con otro chico, y lo que era peor, el chico al que si quería ósea el zorro, lo había visto TODO.

Y así paso de tener el corazón de un chico, a no tener nada de él, ni siquiera el don de la respuesta, puesto que nuestro zorro había decidido tajantemente retirarle la palabra.

Pero claro, nuestra Ayata no era alguien que se conformara fácilmente… había entendido algo tarde, pero lo había entendido, que no quería al kitsune solo como un amigo, lo quería como algo más y era por eso que haría lo que todas las chicas de Shojoku habían intentado y nadie había logrado.

Conquistar a Kaede Rukawa (de nuevo)

Y utilizaría todas las armas en su poder para lograrlo…

Ahora bien la primera pista que recibió Ayata de que sería tajantemente ignorada ocurrió el día martes, había decidido que ese era un buen día para buscar al zorro poco hablador e intentar sacarle algunas respuestas, pero curiosamente ya sea que se toparan cerca de la biblioteca, en los baños, o en la cafetería Rukawa siempre encontraba una vía de escape.

Era algo así como… Si tú vas a la derecha, pues yo me piro a la izquierda…. E Incluso en una ocasión al no haber pasillo por el cual huir Kaede había decidido que era momento de remodelar la escuela y a fuerza de puños y patadas, logro romper un muro de concreto solido de más de 20 cm. de espesor, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos de 1D pues era el salón que había sido destruido XD.

Ayata entendió entonces que no podría hablar con el kitsune, por lo que había ideado un plan de acción bastante bueno para llevar a cabo su misión, entender por qué el zorro le había dicho: te quiero y claro, intentar por todos los medios salir con él y disculparse por su gran pequeño error. La cita con Sendoh.

En estas circunstancias se hallaba nuestra protagonista cuando oculta detrás de unos arbustos al puro estilo Action Man (al rescate!) se camuflaba con un traje verde, un par de ramas pegadas en la frente y maquillaje militar, por su puesto tenía sus binoculares y sus lentes de máxima visión que la hacían ver como insecto, y con sus pequeñas antenas tipo sonar detectaban cada cambio de movimiento de su objeto de deseo.

Kaede Rukawa.

-Día uno de búsqueda… el individuo en cuestión más conocido como Ruki Chan ha sido observado en su ambiente natural durante casi 5 horas. A las 1500 despertó… 1600 se preparo para bañarse… tomo un desayuno ligero y partió a Shohoku. 1800 Salió del salón en dirección a los sanitarios, y ahora medio día más tarde camina rumbo a un lugar desconocido.- La chica insecto se quedo ahí detectando cualquier cambio en el viento con sus antenas sonar, mientras el kitsune entraba a una tienda de comestibles tipo Oxxo.

-Parece que le gustan…las takoyaki- seguía observando y memorizando en voz baja.

Rukawa por su parte tomaba su bolsa con víveres, terminaba su refrigerio y volvía a montar su bici rosa en dirección a su casa.

Después de un día de observación… Ayata tenía todo escrito en una serie de informes que llenaban un libro de más de 500 pag.

-La fase uno de mi plan de reconquista…está por comenzar- dijo antes de irse a dormir.

XDDDDD

FASE #1

Ayata había llegado exageradamente temprano al escuela para acomodarlo todo, media hora más tarde todo se hallaba listo, por lo que se relajaba tomando una taza de expreso en su guarida secreta, un cajón pequeño en el escritorio de la biblioteca (Era aya chan en forma chibi! n.n) salió dispuesta a comenzar su plan vestida de gusano y arrastrándose por los pasillos de Shohoku.

(jajajajajajajaja si han visto Katekyo hitman reborn, me imagino ese cajón como los multiples escondites de Reborn dentro de la escuela, un cuarto perfectamente hecho pero como de 40 x 40 cm.)

Hanamichi acababa de llegar e iba a su salón, caminaba despreocupadamente. Cuando algo lo obligo a saltar del susto.

-Si me pisas te mató…- sonó una voz aguda y un par de lentes brillaron bajo sus pies. O.O

-Pero que demo…- Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del do aho ¬¬´mientras observaba como un gusano gigante recorría la escuela dejando una estela de baba en el piso…- Que asco- gruño pegándose en la cabeza y se fue a su salón.

Rukawa iba llegando, caminaba rápidamente intentando por todos los medios evitar a cierta chica rara, miraba hacía todos lados y protegía su mochila como si su vida dependiera de ello. Abrió su casillero para dejar sus zapatos de piso y tomar sus zapatos para duela y vio un ramo de flores, era idéntico al que había recibido después del partido anterior.

Hurgo en busca de tarjeta y la encontró _"Siempre pienso en ti"_ decía la misma, igual que en la otra no había firma… Si esa chica pensaba que iba a disculparla tan fácilmente se equivocaba… Cerró su casillero de golpe un poco molesto, más con el mismo que con Ayata y siguió su camino.

Al entrar a su salón una bola de compañeros de los cuales no conocía a nadie rodeaban su asiento. Todos cuchicheaban.

-Pero que significa esto.

-Quien habrá sido-

-No es la banca de Rukawa?-

-Rukawa te amamos! - XD

Ruki se acerco más, no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos. En lugar de banca encontró un trono al estilo de emperador japonés ¬¬ Rukawa no sabía qué hacer o pensar pero se fue a sentar sin más. Las chicas comenzaron a babear pues de una manera extraña al sentarse Rukawa había cambiado su atuendo a un clásico kimono estilo emperador de color azul con blanco, una corona lo hacía ver aun más sexy, y las luces que salían por debajo de su silla le daban un aire celestial.

Musica japonesa clásica empezó a sonar de fondo…

Un gran :o ohhhhh fue exhalado por todo el salón, el escritorio del profesor desapareció y dio paso a un escenario al más puro estilo del teatro kabuki XD Ayata chan salió de en medio entre un espectáculo de luces y humo blanco. Tocaba una guitarra japonesa y estaba vestida como Geisha…

Rukawa se sonrojo, en realidad esa chica se veía bastante guapa.

Dejo la guitarra y con un abanico cubría su rostro con poses coquetas mientras soltaba risitas tontas.

-jiji…jojo… – (Según yo así suena las risitas tontas), la música seguía sonando mientras Ayata desdoblaba un pergamino.- Haiku del zorro versión 1…2 y 3- dijo mientras se aclaraba la voz XD y se ponía sus lentes de insecto -mmm…mm…recito…

_1. ZORRO, ZORRO TÚ_

_DUERMES DIA Y NOCHE_

_BOCA ABAJO_

_2. ZORRO ZORRO TÚ_

_HUELES MUY MAL, CREO QUE A_

_ESCARABAJO._

_3. ZORRO, ZORRO TÚ_

_ME GUSTAS MUCHO A MI_

… Todo el salón esperaba paciente la última línea… siguiendo la regla tradicional del haiku tenía que ser un poema tradicional de 3 versos dividido en 5-7-5 silabas cada uno, el salón estaba atento…. De pronto Ayata tomo un micrófono… lo conecto a unas bocinas gigantes y grito….

_MÁS QUE EL PUERCO ! _

Ayata lo había gritado en el micrófono haciendo a toda la escuela temblar.

XD momento no. 2352453 en que todos caen de espaldas… una gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza de Rukawa…. Pestañeo… todo había desaparecido, el escenario, la música, el humo blanco, su banca era de nuevo una silla de madera… ni más ni menos.

-Que yo huelo a escarabajo O.o?- musito, el profesor entro al salón de clases mientras todos veían a Rukawa o_o con cara rara…. El zorro estaba completamente sonrojado o/o

(jajajajajajajajajaja risa de la autora…. Siempre había querido escribir haikus XD)

Fase # 2 de reconquista

La fase número dos de reconquista estaba basada en varias revistas de adolescentes que Ayata decidió comprar con tal de tener algo de material extra en su investigación, después de hacer como 50 test entre los cuales se encontraban: ¿Qué también besa tu pareja?, el zorro y tú: almas gemelas o simplemente amigos, Free o novios y un sinfín de títulos bobos encontró uno que definitivamente llamo su atención era nada más y nada menos que: Atrae a tu hombre con sensualidad. Curiosamente ese lo había encontrado en una revista cuyo logo era un simpático conejito negro y al abrir las páginas entendió que definitivamente todo lo que veía ahí no lo podría hacer.

-Para esto definitivamente tienes que ser muy flexible- dijo volteando la revista por todas partes para encontrar que de esa pose era la parte de arriba y cual la de abajo.

Al final su investigación redujo a un punto fundamental: Ayata no era una chica femenina, era una mezcla entre hippie y vagabundo y al parecer eso no le gustaba a los hombres, o bueno no a la mayoría. Por lo que su plan era sencillo y al grano, cambiar su forma de vestir y enfrentarse al zorro directamente.

Según el especial de esa revista lo más sensual para un hombre era la moda animal print así que después de conseguir algunas ropas muy destapadas por cierto y ensayar su plan toda la noche se despertó al día siguiente lista para actuar.

Como siempre el zorro intentó evitarla pero en un momento de descuido salió al patio y ese momento fue suficiente.

Un escenario gigante broto de la nada y Ayata salió vestida nada más y nada menos que…. Chan chan chan (sonido de tambores) como la tigresa del oriente (jajajajajajajajajaja si no han visto estos videos favor de buscarlos en you tube jajajajaja se llama la tigresa de oriente, un nuevo amanecer de verdad véanlo buenísimo! ) portaba una especie de bikini con peluche un maquillaje totalmente exagerado y además toda su ropa era de leopardo comenzó a bailar ante el susto de todos sus compañeros y a cantar

-_Llego un nuevo amanecer con la tigresa del oriente!_- gritaba bailando osadamente, todos en la escuela comenzaron a reunirse a escuchar el concierto mientras gotas de sudor caían de la frente del zorro.

-No puede ser- pensó Rukawa pero se quedo a ver el espectáculo

-_Mientras Dios te da vida y salud… aprovecha para ser feliz_- seguía cantando Ayata-… aprovecha _para dar amor_ (al zorro)…. _Brinda un sonrisa…. se más cariñoso_ (zorro)… _domina tu orgullo, no seas egoísta… se más amigable… un nuevo amanecer vendraaaaaaaa (zorro)._

Después de este penoso espectáculo Ayata cambio su ropa por otra tipo neglille y bajo a saludar al zorro levantando su ceja en forma sexy aunque más bien se veía como una especie de transexual con poco maquillaje (jajajajaja)

-Que dices zorro- decía Aya- chan con una especie de mueca sexy-salimos un día-

-Ni pensarlo- Contesto Rukawa y salió corriendo.

-Pero que…. DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO ZORRO ESTUPIDO… HICE TODO ESTO POR TÍII- Gritó Ayata y se quedo ahí parada con su ropa "sexy" y una serie de compañeros cuchicheando alrededor de ella.

….

Rukawa estaba un poco alterado, de verdad esa mujer lo iba a perseguir eternamente, el debía estar concentrado en otras cosas no tenía tiempo para eso decidió volarse las ultimas clases para ir a dormir y escuchar música a la azotea de edificio. Su mente debía centrarse en Shoyo… el partido estaba cerca.

….

Ayata por su parte quemo todas las revistas que compró y decidió no volver a ver ningún programa que explicara que era el amor jamás, estaba algo deprimida y eso se demostró los días siguientes al final no había logrado reconquistar al zorro y más tarde al analizar todo lo que había hecho se dio cuenta de que era algo… "anormal"

-Jamás volverá a hablarme- sollozó y se tapo con sus cobijas deprimidas.

…

Finalmente el partido de Shoyo había llegado Rukawa no extraño más intentos de seducción por parte de Ayata pues ramos con flores le seguían llegando para felicitarlo por los entrenamientos, o por sus ya recuperadas calificaciones, creyó que se trataba de la chica insecto y se sintió entre alagado y comprometido, después de todo comenzaba a extrañarla un poco, aunque cada vez que pensaba en lo que había dicho esa noche no podía evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

El último ramo de flores llego antes del partido con una tarjeta que decía.

_Siempre te he querido ¿me quieres tu a mí?_

Creyó que era un gesto noble de parte de Ayata y decidió responder así que escribió un simple Si, detrás de la tarjeta y la dejo en su casillero sabiendo que nadie podría verla, fue una forma de exteriorizar lo que sentía, finalmente salió a jugar el equipo de Shoyo. Lo esperaba fuera….

….

El partido contra Shoyo comenzó con normalidad, algunos puntos importantes para Shojoku fueron marcados por el grandioso ex número 4, Mitsui, el jugador más valioso de la secundaria, como solían llamarlo antes, mientras el otro equipo, Shoyo, demostraba no solo una gran habilidad si no tener una bola de animadores bastante ruidosos que los apoyaban con botellas de plástico.

Rukawa no dejaba de pensar en si se había excedido al responder la tarjeta de las flores, volteaba para todos lados buscando a Ayata, pero no la veía, así que decidió simplemente concentrarse en el juego.

Shoyo mantenía una ligera ventaja gracias a Hanagata un gigante cuatro ojos que era la mano derecha de Fujima, el jugador más valioso de Shoyo, que asombrosamente no se encontraba en el campo. Hanamichi por su parte seguía tonteando y comentiendo fouls ofensivos a la primera oportunidad.

-Es el segundo- decía el arbrito, mientras Ryota y Mitsui se burlaban de Hana.

-Ya sé, no me digan!- se quejaba este.

Cuando llego el medio tiempo la diferencia era de 9 puntos, gracias a un excelente rebote de Hanamichi, el recién descubierto REY DE LOS REBOTES, la última canasta de Shoyo fue evitada y con eso aún tenían esperanzas de ganar, sin embargo faltaba lo más difícil, sacar a Fujima de la banca.

Ayata se encontraba en las gradas superiores algo lejos del campo de juego, decidió no ir a los vestidores para no desconcentrar a Rukawa, pero lo apoyaba en silencio. Estaba algo nerviosa pues había decidido que después del partido hablaría con él.

Cuando inicio el segundo tiempo el marcador se encontraba 31- 22 favor Shoyo, Hanamichi entro con ánimos a jugar pero a pesar de comenzar haciendo muy buenos rebotes aún era imposible para el anotar un tiro sencillo, lo que hacía que solo estuviera saltando estúpidamente debajo del tablero.

-Ese idiota- decía Ayata mientras ocultaba su cabeza con su mano- PASA EL BALON ESTUPIDO HANA! T.T

Al final el gori anoto con su clavada del gorila, ante los reproches de Sakuragi. Los rebotes de Hana sin embargo motivaron a los demás que comenzaron a jugar de manera seria, todo estaba favoreciendo a Shojoku, un magnifica clavada de Rukawa dio finamente la vuelta al partido ahora Shojoku ganaba por un punto.

Fujima por su parte decidió que era momento de salir de la banca, hizo un rápido cambio de jugador, y entonces el partido comenzó de verdad. La velocidad del juego cambio, Fujima rápidamente paso a Rukawa y encesto, Sakuragi seguía haciendo buenos rebotes pero le costaba mantener el balón en las manos, Fujima se lo arrebataba a la primera oportunidad, Shoyo de nuevo estaba en ventaja. Hanamichi por su parte siguió intentando ganar el balón lo que le costó caer encima de Fujima y Ryota, que le marcaran un foul intencional. Shoyo tenía la ventaja de nuevo.

Tras un breve descanso Shojoku planeaba una nueva estrategia, Rukawa y Hanamichi se encargarían del número 7 y 8, después de todo Shojoku era fuerte. Mitsui sin embargo estaba bastante agotado, dejar de jugar por dos años de estaba cobrando en mal momento la factura.

El ejercito de Sakuragi por su parte apoyaba al equipo comprando refrescos, aunque como estaban nuevos decidieron beberse los dos litros de líquido para poder hacer porras con los embases XD.

El resto del partido fue complicado, uno de los miembros de Shoyo comenzó a encajonar a Mitsuito y esto sumado a su fatiga lo hacía aún más difícil, solo quedaban 10 minutos y Shojoku debía ganar a toda costa. Al final Mitsui supo como librarse del tipo y siguió anotando tiros de 3 puntos, Hana obtuvo su cuarto foul, y la diferencia era de 3 puntos, los momentos cruciales del partido estaban comenzando.

…..

Poco antes de terminar el juego una persona husmeaba en los casilleros de Shojoku, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba una tarjeta que había enviado junto con unas flores, buscaba una respuesta escrita y la encontró detrás, un simple sí, pero eso era más que suficiente, su corazón dio un giro y decidió que después del partido se declararía, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

-Yo también te quiero Kaede Rukawa- susurró

…

Mitsui por su parte no aguanto más y tuvo que salir del juego, Kogure lo suplantó, Sakuragi seguía haciendo espectaculares rebotes, cuidando un poco más no cometer faltas por miedo a la expulsión. Gracias a un rebote de Hana, Ryota y Fujima se enfrentaron cara a cara y con a una magnifica finta Ryota consiguió un pase para Rukawa que encesto de inmediato. Fujima se dio cuenta de algo vital, Rukawa y Sakuragi eran la combinación perfecta.

Shoyo estaba en problemas, Shojoku ganaba por dos puntos, para Hana esto no era suficiente, se apodero rápidamente del balón, corrió hacía la zona de tiro, se encontraba frente a frente con Hanagata. Era momento de su jugada espectacular, con un impulso rápido se levanto del piso, todos observaban expectantes, de pronto el ruido zordo de una mole de 90 kilos encestando. Hanamichi Sakuragi había logrado una clavada. El público enloqueció mientras el corazón de Hana latía a mil por hora.

Segundos después el sonido del silbato indico que se había tratado de un foul, Hanamichi fue expulsado del juego cuando aún faltaban dos minutos.

-Oye, para haber sido tú, estuvo cerca- le dijo Rukawa al verlo salir decepcionado.

El rey de los rebotes salía sin corona del campo de juego, pero se llevó consigo todos los aplausos de la multitud.

-Hana…- susurró Ayata, podía ver la cara de decepción en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Los últimos segundos del partido fueron rápidos y directos Kogure y Hakuta hicieron su mejor esfuerzo apoyando al equipo, Hanagata de Shoyo falló la última canasta y gracias a eso el marcador final fue Shoyo 60 Shohoku 62, el juego había terminado.

Los jugadores de Shoyo estaban destrozados.

…

Ayata se sentía un poco aliviada después del juego, como no había hablado con el zorro en unos días no lo había podido animar como se debe, finalmente había decidido dejar de lado sus excentricidades y concentrarse en lo importante (y más fácil) pedir una disculpa.

Los jugadores de Shojoku tardaron demasiado en estar listos, estaban tan agotados que se quedaron más de cuarenta minutos tirados en el piso del vestidor durmiendo, la gente comenzó a retirarse menos los más cercanos que esperaban pacientes, finalmente reaccionaron y comenzaron a bañarse y vestirse.

Ayata entro a los vestidores en cuanto estuvo segura que todos estaban vestidos y saludo a Rukawa con un gesto.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo de forma seria, caminaron juntos hacía un rincón apartado, Ayata continuó hablando-Eh Ruki chan- Ayata movía sus pulgares en círculos y mantenía la cabeza baja- ¿Me perdonas? – Siguió- Yo en realidad… no tenía interés en Sendoh, solo quería saber…. No sé cómo explicarlo, tu, tú me gustas y pensé que era normal, Sakuragi también me gusta, y su pandilla igual, incluso mitsuito y el resto de equipo, pero después de todo lo que paso me di cuenta de que me gustas de forma diferente al resto de los chicos no sabía que significaba eso y pense que si salía con alguien más me daría cuenta si solo tenía ese sentimiento por ti o no, y así fue. Tu de verdad ME GUSTAS- finalizó

Rukawa la observaba mientras con una toalla secaba el agua de su cabello, miro a Ayata con interés y las fibras en su zorruno corazón cedieron un poco, además sobra decir que esa chica se había esforzado, de una forma u otra había hecho cosas extravagantes, pero cuando al fin se había puesto seria, Rukawa pudo entender los sentimientos que ella tenía. Sin embargo no dijo nada y se quedo mirando.

Ayata se movía nerviosa no se atrevía a preguntar lo que quería en verdad saber, acababa de declararse por primera vez en su vida y el zorro estaba ahí perplejo sin decir nada, se sintió nerviosa, pero supo que si no preguntaba pronto su valor se esfumaría…

-Rukawa- dijo en tono serio- tu… ese día, cuando salí con Sendoh, ¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó de manera seca.

-Bueno….- Rukawa sabía que quería oír esa chica, pero no tenía el valor para decirlo de nuevo- yo… yo… no… te odio…-

-Ehh?- Ayata lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Porque yo no te odio- finalizó

Un balde de agua fría cayó frente a Ayata… bajo la cabeza con furia… una vena comenzó a saltar de su nuca, de pronto levantó la cara sus ojos eran diabólicos.

-QUE TU NO ME ODIASSSS! GAAAAAAAAA!- De quien sabe donde saco un muñeco hecho con un costal de papas- ODIAS A ESTE MUÑECOOOOO- Gritó.

-emmm, no realmente- alcanzó a decir Rukawa.

-ENTONCES, BESALO, BESALO! ZORRO APESTOSO! BESALO- Y Ayata acercaba al muñeco a los labios de Rukawa que entendía a la mala que con esa chica se tenía que ser claro jajajajajaja.-BESALO CON PASIÓNNNNN! KITSUNE BAKA!-

-vale vale- dijo arrebatándole el muñeco y tirándolo lejos… (Aunque claro fue a dar a la cabeza de Hanamichi).

-Teme, kitsune- dijo este antes de despedazarlo y gruñir como dragón XD.

-Lo que quise decir… es que yo…-Rukawa tomo a Ayata por los hombros, estaba dispuesto a decirlo…- yo… te…te…- De pronto o.o´

De quien sabe donde apareció un gigante, corría por todo el lugar dirigiéndose a donde estaban Ayata y Kaede, se acerco gritando!

-KAEDEEEEE!KAEDEEEEE! YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIEROOOOOOOO!-

-_Eso no lo he dicho yo-_ pensó Ayata O_O

-Eh…- Rukawa soltó por reflejo a la chica y volteó en la dirección del gigante, que daba grandes zancadas para llegar a él… lo reconoció enseguida, aunque se veía… diferente… sintió que iba a ser aplastado pero no alcanzo a cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-KAEDE… TE AMO!- Gritó la persona en cuestión y tomando a nuestro protagonista del cuello de la playera, lo jaló hacía si besando con pasión sus labios.

Ayata se quedo fría con lo que vio…

Hanamichi que para esos momentos salía de los vestidores abrió la boca hasta que su barbilla llegó hasta el suelo.

Incluso el club de fans (que estaba ocultándose cerca) hizo una serie de muecas raras…

Haruko (quien llegó en esos momentos a buscar a su hermano) se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada, estaba a punto de gritar.

Akagi se sonrojo… ver eso…. A pleno día….

Ayako soltó su abanico que perdió la forma y se convirtió en una simple hoja de papel.

Ryota dejo de cubrirse de los abanicazos.

Nadie supo que hacer…

Ahí estaba, la miembro no. 1 del club de fans de Rukawa besándolo apasionadamente a mitad de los vestidores…. Solo había un error de cálculo, no era ella… era él…

Kaede Rukawa besaba a un hombre… y no era otro que el rey orangután…

Jun Uozumi… el capitán del equipo de Ryonan besaba a Rukawa…. Y no había nada más que decir al respecto.

…

* * *

jajajajajajajajaja risa estrepitosa de la autora para variar…. A q no se lo esperabannn! Bueno prometí que habría un gay gracioso en el fic…. Pus es nada más y nada menos q…. Uozumi! Yei! Así que ahora que pasara… wow justo cuando ambos iban a declarar sus sentimientos… este golpe bajo es una bomba!.

No me golpeen por esto :p todo se solucionara en el siguiente capítulo lo prometo, sobra decir q no prometo fechas ehh por q ya ven q se me da mal eso de actualizar seguido, pero lo q si prometo es q será un cap divertido y no muy largo por q en este pluf, me explaye demasiado, pero me daba un poco más de hueva publicarlo en dos partes, así q mejor ustedes léanlo en dos sesiones y así no pierden detalles. Yo sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez pero ps la verdad he estado ocupada se los juro y apenas y tenía tiempo de dormir, menos tenía de escribir y ver Slam Dunk para acordarme q pasaba. Sorry U.U

Ahora recuerden q mi fic es una historia paralela a la serie de anime este cap se queda exactamente en el capítulo 46 q por cierto es muy emocionante y esta gacho eso de q Hana meta su súper clavada pero no cuente , pero bueno con el final le mate lo trágico la verdad, jajajaja el sig. Capitulo será del episodio 47 en delante de la serie anime por si quieren verlo y ps así recordar!


	12. Sabor a Daikón

Sabor a Daikón

-Tienes que asegurarte que este duro- Decía una voz masculina, se trataba del rey orangután. –Duro y firme-

Afuera, un par de chismosos que no eran otros que Ayata y Sakuragi escuchaban horrorizados.

-Pero que está haciendo con el kitsune :S- murmuraba Ayata, que solo escuchaba partes de la conversación.

-Por dios, nunca creí que el zorro tuviera esas tendencias- se sorprendía Hanamichi.

-Cerciórate de la firmeza- volvía a decir Uozumi- Así… así es muy bien…. Con ambas manos-Ayata y Sakuragi se sonrojaron…- Muy bien Ruki-chan, ahora de arriba abajo… eso…. Creo que lo has entendido bien… ahora tienes que cortar el tuyo-

-Como que cortar!, Que demonios le pasa a ese tipo! O.O Ruki no lo cortessssss- Ayata se mordía las uñas nerviosa, estaban afuera del restaurante propiedad de la familia de Uozumi, habían seguido al zorro hasta este lugar, luego de 20 minutos de escuchar, este era el resultado.

-¿Cómo va a vivir si lo corta?- Hanamichi estaba verde y sudaba frío.

-Creo que ahora puedes probarlo….así es…mételo completo a tu boca… saboréalo con tu lengua, siente la textura…- continuaba el rey orangután en un tono bastante femenino…

-No! No!, esto es suficienteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tenemos que entrar T.T- gritó Ayata mientras Hanamichi la detenía con todas sus fuerzas.

-No podemos tonta! Sabrán que estamos aquí!-

-Pero quiere que Ruki lo pruebe! Su inocencia está en juego!- No se dieron cuenta que todo el escándalo que armaban se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-gritó el rey orangután mientras abría la puerta trasera del restaurante de su familia, se mostraba enojado, con mirada asesina, cruzado de brazos, y un cuchillo profesional de 40 cm estaba en su mano derecha, Sakuragi y Ayata tragaron saliva…

-Glup….- Ayata estaba aterrada- Nosotros…. Emmm… perdón…. Íbamos pasando, tú sabes… por aquí…-

-Deberíamos correr- susurro Sakuragi, que abría la boca grande, grande por el shock.

-No! NO CORRERE, TU MALDITO ORANGUTÁN GIGANTE- bananas aparecieron detrás de Uozumi- NO DEJARE QUE LE QUITES LA INOCENCIA A RUKI-CHAN!- gritaba Ayata intentando liberarse de Hana que la aprisionaba muy fuerte.

-Eso es, tampoco vamos a dejar que le cortes nada! Rukawa aún lo necesita, es joven!- Gritaba Hana siguiéndole la corriente a Ayata.-Bueno de hecho mejor cortale lo que quieras, así Haruko solo me verá a mi :3-

-Que yo le voy a cortar que, a quien- o.o' Uozumi no sabía ni de que hablaban.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí ustedes?- En ese momento fue Rukawa quien salió del restaurante, estaba vestido, y completo… Ayata y Sakuragi se quedaron perplejos.

….

Todo había comenzado después del partido contra Shoyo. El resumen era fácil, Shojoku había logrado derrotar a Shoyo por una diferencia mínima, ahora se preparaban para el siguiente partido, en cuanto a nuestros dos protagonistas Rukawa y Ayata, al final habían logrado resolver sus problemas, Ayata había conseguido por fin exteriorizar una disculpa por haber salido con Sendoh, y al parecer Rukawa había aceptado por fin que su corazón latía por algo más que el Basquetball, solo había un problema, justo cuando ambos iban a confesarse su amor. El miembro no. 1 del club de fans de Rukawa había hecho su aparición, había declarado su amor por Rukawa, y además lo había besado en frente de todo el equipo….

El rumor por supuesto se extendió rápido, pronto toda la escuela supo que al sex simbol Kaede Rukawa, le gustaban los hombres altos, musculosos y bronceados, comenzó a perder fans que fueron sustituidas por chicas amantes de yaoi que comenzaron a hacer fics y mangas en pro de la pareja. Todos comenzaron a preguntarse quién era el seme y quien el uke, y miles de teorías salieron a la luz, la vida de Rukawa dio entonces un giro de 180 grados.

Por su parte Hanamichi no podía estar más feliz, su foto había salido en el periódico, era una excelente toma justo el momento en el que había logrado su asombrosa clavada, el titular decía que Shoyo había sido derrotado, después de 4 años de llegar a la final. Hana entonces se dedico a fotocopiar el periódico y entregar su fabuloso reportaje por toda la escuela, en eso estaba disfrazado de vocero cuando llegaron a Shojoku los demás miembros del equipo, Rukawa entro como si nada con su bicicleta rosa y envistió el trasero del Sakuragi.

-¡Qué te pasaaaaaa… Rukawa!- Se quejaba Sakuragi, a su alrededor un montón de estudiantes comentaban todos los acontecimientos. – Mi rabadilla u.u-

El estúpido director del equipo de Yudo en cambio, decía cosas contra Sakuragi- Pero si ayer también te expulsaron-

Hana no prestaba atención y prometía llevar al equipo a la victoria para así poder salir en la tele. A su llegada Ayata notó el escándalo y vio como todos ovacionaban a su amigo. Venía limpiándose la oreja con su dedo meñique, y unos ojos de rayita asomaron en su rostro al escuchar a su amigo presumir ¬¬.

-Estúpido Hana, deberías preocuparte porque no te vuelvan a expulsar- gruño mientras pasaba de largo.

-Teme!Baka! Bicho del mal!- Y Sakuragi levantaba su puño con furia.

Durante los entrenamientos Kogure explico a los miembros del equipo cual sería el siguiente juego, solo faltaba uno para descubrir quienes serían los dos equipos que irían a la final, estaba entre Takesono y Kainan, todos dieron por hecho que Takesono no tenía oportunidad, para Hana sin embargo este asunto tenía un carácter personal.

Después de todo la chica no. 51 que lo había rechazado, lo hizo por un jugador de básquet, y ese no fue otro que Oda del equipo de Takesono, la mente de Hanamichi comenzó a divagar, pudo ver a su primer amor (en realidad su amor no. 51) corriendo detrás de Oda, en la playa de un mar hermoso al atardecer, de lejos las gaviotas y los barcos, mientras su antiguo ex amor Yoko sonreía hermosa deteniendo con su mano su cabello que revoloteaba a través de viento… Las manos de Yoko y Oda se juntaban y lentamente acercaban sus labios a los del otro cerrando los ojos…..

-ASRAGASD!- un golpe seco se escucho poniendo fin a la alucinación de Sakuragi- Pero que demoni…. – gruño toco su cabeza, se trataba de una pelota un poco rara, miro hacía todas partes pero no encontró de donde provenía, de pronto al puro estilo Harry Potter la pelota se abrió mostrando una nota, y como si fuera una pelota de Quiddish salió volando….-Necesito tu ayuda, es importante- Leyó Hana en voz alta, se trataba de Ayata- Qué querrá esa chica insecto- se preguntó.

Lo que Hanamichi no sabía era que Oda su antiguo rival en el amor y ahora también su rival en la cancha luchaba contra sus demonios personales, si bien era obvio que Kainan tenía todas las apuestas a favor, el equipo de Takesono practicaba arduamente para su próximo partido, Oda el jugador estrella era una pieza clave, pues era el único capaz de anotar una gran cantidad de puntos y así nivelar el juego, por su parte Yoko, observaba los entrenamientos atenta, fue en uno de esos entrenamientos en los cuales se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Oda tenía una lesión en su tobillo, fruto de un partido pasado….

-Pero Oda, debes ir al hospital, la lesión puede empeorar-

-No iré, debo esperar a que termine el torneo el capitán cuenta conmigo para el partido contra Kainan-

-Pero….-

-No debes decirle a nadie lo que viste Yoko, promételo…

-Oda…-

La determinación de Oda era firme y clara, Yoko sabía que debía pedir ayuda, en su mente solo pudo visualizar un rostro, se trataba de Hanamichi…

…

Hanamichi por su parte había ido a hablar con Ayata.

-Ruki- chan ya no me quiereeeeeee buaaaaaa buaaaaa- lloraba la chica insecto mientras Hana se tapaba los oídos

-Ya cállate estúpido bicho….- gruñía Hana

-Pero… peroooo….. buaaaaaa buaaaa es gayyyy- seguía llorando- y ahora siempre que me ve me ignoraaaaaaa buuaaaaa buaaaa

-Y qué quieres que yo haga al respecto, si piensas que es gay porqué no lo compruebas por ti misma - se enojó Hanamichi

Ayata dejo de llorar en el acto.

-Pero que buena idea Doaho- susurró la chica insecto - y tú me vas a ayudar- y de pronto Ayata cambio a su forma de demonio, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su cabello blanco mientras de modo gigante su lengua bífida intentaba acercarse a Hanamichi….

-Ahhhhhhhh! De acuerdo, de acuerdooo…. No me comassss- gritaba Hana llenó de terror.

….

-Arrrggggg este estúpido bicho- gruñía Hanamichi

Al final del día había decidido ir con su banda de amigos a comer Udon y gracias a su aparición en el periódico recibió un plato de ravioles gratis, él y sus amigos estaban llenos a morir

-Jajajajaja Ayata es la única que puede hacer que Hamanichi se controle- reía Yohei

-Si en eso tienes razón, él susto debío darle más hambre porque comió el doble de lo normal, aunque gracias a su fama comimos más cosas gratis- decía Takemiya mientras no paraba de reír

-Eso es verdad- Secundo Occus

-Estoy realmente satisfecho- Finalizó Noma, mientras limpiaba su bigote.

-El siguiente partido decidirá a quien nos enfrentaremos en la final- Decía emocionado Hana.

-Y nosotros estaremos apoyando- gritaron al unisonó sus amigos

-jajajajajaja me sonrojo, soy en verdad genial, el jugador más valioso- continuaba Hana

-Sí, VE POR TU SEXTA EXPULSIÓN!- Festejaban sus amigos.

-Pero que… temeeeee…. Idiotas ya verán- Y Hanamichi comenzó a perseguirlos. De pronto una bella chica apareció frente a él.

-Oigan pero que no esa de ahí es….- susurró Yohei

-Yoko…- Saludo Hanamichi….

….

Al día siguiente Hanamichi estaba un poco aturdido, Yoko no le había dicho nada en realidad y eso lo tenía preocupado, decidió ir con su banda de amigos a visitar a Yoko, sobra decir que la escuela de Yoko era conocida por ser en su mayoría de población femenina.

Sus amigos iban claramente con otras intensiones aunque cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que eran vistos como intrusos y espías por todas las chicas y acabaron siendo perseguidos por una banda de mujeres armadas con trapeadores y cubetas.

-Que le pasa a esas chicas- gruño Hanamichi

- Es imposible entrar, están vigilando- Musito Yohei que vigilaba como un montón de mujeres al más puro estilo Sparta marchaban frente a la entrada de Takesono.

-This is Takesono!- gritaban y sus rostros se desfiguraban hasta parecer hombres…

-Las chicas así de verdad dan miedo- susurraba Occus

-Debemos esperar, o el capitán gorila no me disculpará por faltar a la práctica- pensó en voz alta Hanamichi.

Al final no pudieron entrar hasta la tarde-noche, para su fortuna, Oda aún estaba entrenando.

-Oda- gritó Hanamichi

-Pero que haces aquí… Sakuragi-

-Nosotros también estamos aquí- gritaron al unisonó, el ejercito de Sakuragi hizo una entrada triunfal, aunque Takemiya se cayó pues no pudo controlar su propio peso XD.

Hanamichi y Oda hablaron un rato, su conversación pasaba de insultarse en temas de basquetball, a reclamos acerca de Yoko, al final justo cuando Oda pensaba irse, un paso en falso le hizo caer del dolor y con eso todos se dieron cuenta de su lesión.

-Oda- Yoko salió de entre las sombras nerviosa.

-Yoko- susurró Hanamichi, por más que su rostro era firme, dentro aún sentía el dolor que le causo ser rechazado por Yoko.

-Lo siento Oda, yo me encontré a Sakuragi de casualidad, intente decirle de tu lesión porque estaba preocupada, pero no pude….

-Así que por eso actuabas raro anoche- siguió Hanamichi

-Oda, no creo que deberías jugar- siguió Yohei.

-Basta! No hago esto solo por enfrentarme de nuevo con Sakuragi, lo hago por mí, ir al campeonato nacional es mi sueño- Grito Oda desesperado.

-No creo que haya más que hacer- inquirió Hanamichi, pese a que sabía que al dejar jugar a Oda indirectamente lastimaba el corazón de Yoko, conocía en carne propia la determinación de un jugador y sabía era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Hana comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida- No debes perder- finalizó.

-Sakuragi- dijeron Yoko y Oda al unisonó. Después de todo ese pelirrojo no era un mal chico, pensó Yoko.

-Si yo le hubiera conocido antes que a Oda- sonrió Yoko para sí misma…

Sakuragi por su cuenta pensó- Me vi como todo un hombre, masculino y firme- y sus ojos de chinito salieron a la luz- Seguro Yoko piensa que soy genial, no como ese debilucho de Oda- reía para sí mismo.

Al final se despidió de su ejército y decidió ir a entrenar al gimnasio, se había perdido una práctica y estaba seguro que si no entrenaba el capitán gorila no se lo perdonaría.

…

Mientras Hanamichi entrenaba en el gimnasio de la escuela pudo sentirse observado, de la nada vio como un gusano baboso resbalaba por el tablero. Se trataba de Ayata.

-¿Qué pasa Hana, te noto deprimido?- dijo el insecto

-Tú, que haces aquí- Gruño Sakuragi

-Tenía pendientes en la biblioteca- y como si fuera un pokemón, Ayata evolucionó a una mariposa y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Hanamichi.

- Argggg, quítate estúpida polilla- Sakuragi no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Tiene algo que ver con tu amiga Yoko- siguió Ayata.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?- Sakuragi dejo un momento su entrenamiento y se sentó en la duela un poco deprimido.

-Yohei me lo contó- finalizó Ayata ya en su estado normal, mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo de Hana.-Tranquilo Hanamichi, ella estará bien, es solo que uno no puede evitar preocuparse por la gente que ama- Hanamichi estaba un poco conmovido, era cierto Yoko ya no le gustaba, pero aún así seguía siendo lo más cercano a su primer amor.

-Aya- chan-

-Sí, Hana?-

-Gracias- y Hanamichi se dejo consolar por su amiga de la infancia.- Oda, debes dar lo mejor de ti- pensó finalmente.

…

Rukawa por su parte había estado desaparecido un poco de la escuela, se saltaba más clases que antes e inmediatamente cuando termina la práctica huía sin dejar oportunidad para que cierta chica lo encontrara.

En realidad sabía de los rumores acerca de él en su escuela, pero aún no podía asimilarlo, ser besado por un hombre, frente a la chica que te gusta, era demasiado para él.

Estaba en otras palabras **muy avergonzado**.

Seguía pensando en esto mientras caminaba a un restaurante en el centro. Había ido ahí varias veces desde lo sucedido. A pesar de que llegaba a la hora de la cena, siempre era bien recibido. Era el restaurante de la familia de Uozumi.

Después de lo que había pasado, el shock para Rukawa era muy fuerte, no sabía exactamente como enfrentar que se te confesara alguien de tu mismo sexo, así que para no hacer el cuento largo, había ido a hablar con Uozomi y las visitas a su restaurante se habían vuelto más frecuentes.

….

El partido entre Kainan y Takesono tuvo un comienzo devastador, Kainan comenzó con las reservas y prometió anotar 100 puntos, Oda por su parte no podía concentrarse en el juego, el dolor en su tobillo era demasiado.

Hanamichi quería ir, pero la practica nocturna lo dejo exhausto y sin darse cuenta el y Ayata se quedaron dormidos en medio de la duela del gimnasio. Había practicado mucho y la plática con su amiga de la infancia le sirvió para darse cuenta que la determinación suele ser lo más importante.

Cuando despertó Hanamichi, noto que era tarde y tuvo que correr rumbo al partido de Takesono, mientras Ayata convertida en mariposa lo acompañaba, después de amenazar a un taxista para lograr llegar, se sentó junto a su ejército sólo para notar que la diferencia de puntos era enorme.

-Pero que pasa…. Resiste Oda-pensaba Hanamichi, le costaba admitirlo pero consideraba a Oda alguien digno de respeto.

-Su lesión esta cada vez peor- dijo en voz baja Ayata.

Todos sabían que lo que la chica insecto decía era cierto.

Al final Oda perdió el control al lanzarse por un balón, al caer en la duela sus manos fueron directo a su lesión evidenciando que su tobillo estaba lastimado.

El resto de su equipo lo notó.

-Oda, tu… no te recuperaste del partido anterior- inquirió su capitán, las esperanzas de Takesono se fueron por los suelos.-No hace falta que te esfuerces más, Kainan es muy fuerte y tenemos perdido el partido, Entrenador- decía el chico mirando a la banca- pida un cambio de jugador.

Sakuragi no podía permitir eso, estaba hecho una furia.

-Esperen, dijeron que ellos tenían ganado el partido, no pueden decir eso, o acaso ya se dieron por vencidos, no importa que el equipo de Kainan haya encestado 100 o 200 puntos, el partido aún no se ha terminado, con una patada te curare de inmediato esa lesión- gritó Sakuragi mientras se disponía ( de verdad) a patear el tobillo de Oda….

Afortunadamente el ejército de Sakuragi llegó a tiempo, para detenerlo.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa, no habías dicho que ibas a enfrentarte a mí en el campeonato nacional, que ibas a cumplir tu sueño…- seguía gritando Hanamichi

-Calmate Hanamichi- seguía diciendo su ejército.

-Mi sueño- pensaba Oda…

-Además estas compartiendo con alguien más ese sueño, con alguien importante, estas entendiendo lo que te digo… o acaso eres un cobarde-

-Ese sueño es el de Yoko y mío- pensó por fin Oda.

Ayata se encontraba cerca, traía un kit de primeros auxilios, sabía por la forma en que Oda caminaba que esa lesión era cosa seria, pero decidió no intervenir.

-Estos jugadores de Basquetball…- gruño y no pudo evitar pensar en el Kitsune.

-No estés haciendo tanto escándalo Sakuragi, solo sufrí una pequeña caída.- Dijo por fin Oda poniéndose de pie.- Tienes razón el partido aún no ha terminado.-

Al final gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano Oda jugo el resto del partido, Sakuragi lo vio desde lejos deseando su victoria, el resultado no pudo ser más diferente, pese a sus esfuerzos y a que solo se enfrentaron con las reservas de Kainan, el marcador final fue Takesono 78-Kainan 150

Tras terminar el partido Ayata se acercó a Oda.

-A veces lo importante es no darse por vencido- finalizó Ayata.

-¿Cómo estas Oda?- preguntó el capitán, todos lo rodearon esperando ver su pie.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Oda al ver a la chica insecto acercarse.

-Soy amiga de Hanamichi… ese chico, en realidad sabe lo que hace, puedes verlo- dijo sonriéndole a Oda- Déjame atender tu pie, será solo un momento, deberás ir al hospital después de esto.

Todos en Takesono la dejaron actuar, en realidad no conocían a esa chica pero si era amiga de Sakuragi no tenía por qué ser mala.

-Algún día de estos vamos a terminar con este combate Oda, pero antes de eso debes recuperarte- Finalizó Hanamichi para sí mismo.

…

Tras terminar el juego, Hana, su ejército y Ayata partieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas, al final Ayata quedo sola con Hanamichi pues Takemiya y los demás decidieron ir a comer.

-Hana, creo que eres impresionante- dijo Ayata.

-Pero qué…?!-Hana se sonrojó eso había sido un cumplido directo.

-Esforzarte tanto, por alguien que ya te rechazo jajajajajajajajajaja – y Aya chan río con locura.

-Cállate bicho rastrero.- gruño Hanamichi antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Ayata.

-Ayyyayyayayayayay- sufría Ayata

Sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho de noche. Pasaron junto a una zona de restaurantes en el centro. Lo que vio Ayata la sorprendió de pronto.

En ese lugar en medio de la nada, pudo ver al Kitsune entrar a un restaurante por la puerta trasera y quien lo recibió no fue nada más y nada menos que el rey Orangután.

-Hana, viste eso-

-Si… así que Rukawa es gay…-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Ayata comenzó a llorar amargamente.- No puede ser decía mientras se sonaba la nariz con la camiseta de Hanamichi

-Qué asco imbécil, vamos espiar mejor-

Y así fue como comenzaron a escuchar frases que ninguno alcanzó a comprender….

(ya regresamos al inicio del cáp)

-Como que quiere que una cosa grande y dura entre a la boca del Kitsuneeee- O/O gritaban ambos

-Pero quiere que Ruki lo pruebe! Su inocencia está en juego!- No se dieron cuenta que todo el escándalo que armaban se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-gritó el rey orangután mientras abría la puerta trasera del restaurante de su familia, se mostraba enojado, con mirada asesina, cruzado de brazos, y un cuchillo profesional de 40 cm estaba en su mano derecha, Sakuragi y Ayata tragaron saliva…

15 minutos después.

-Pero que hacían afuera- ¬¬ el Kitsune mostraba su cara de pocos amigos para variar.

-Ruki- chan por que les dijiste que estábamos aquí- El rey Orangután bailaba alrededor de Rukawa con cara de amor, y un mandil de flores sin soltar el enorme cuchillo de 40 cm- Este era nuestro lugar secreto….

-De que hablas, baka- Rukawa siguió

-Baka, Kitsune, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, pero es una cocina, deberían estar en un hotel, tu sabes, son cosas que pasan… mi tío tercero es así y pues ya sabes estamos en el nuevo siglo y todo eso…- Decía Sakuragi excusándose mientras Ayata seguía llorando….

-Buaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaa Rukawa es gay, me siento en un capitulo de Junjuo Romanticaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba

-Ya cállense ¬¬' no soy gay- dijo molesto el Kitsune

-Awww así que eso era….- El rey Orangután dejo de bailar y puso cara seria.

-Serio da más miedo- Ayata y Sakuragi tragaron saliva.

-La razón por la que Rukawa está aquí es por qué vino a rechazarme hace más de una semana- siguió mientras de forma dramática la voz de la cocina se iba apagando lentamente y el rey orangután lloraba de forma amarga- pero como ahora somos amigos, le ofrecí darle clases de cocina.- finalizó

-o.o' la cara de Ayata y Sakuragi se quedo en blanco- jajajajajjajaajajaja el Kitsune quiere aprender a cocinar jajajajajajajaja, eso es mentira T.T

- no lo es- y finalmente notaron que Rukawa también traía puesto un delantal de color negro.- lo que intentaba hacer es un rosa con un Daikón

Momento en que todos caen de espaldas.

(El daikón es un rábano japonés muy grande y existe una técnica en la que a través de un cuchillo extremadamente filoso se va cortando este rábano de forma circular, así se crea una tira muy delgada que forma una flor, se supone que solo lo pueden hacer los grandes chefs, si han visto Skip Beat ahí viene la técnica, sobra decir que… el daikón, es grande, duro y lo puedes probar jajajajaja coshinotas las que pensaron mal)

-Y tú para que quieres aprender a hacer eso ¬¬ Kitsune- continuo Ayata.

-Oh, eso puedo contestártelo yo, si aprendes esta técnica la habilidad con tus manos aumenta, trabajas más la muñeca y se vuelve más fácil encestar desde cualquier ángulo- continuo el Rey Orangután. Como siempre todo tenía que ver con basquetball.

-ooooooo-Sakuragi ya no prestaba atención y se dedicaba a comer todo lo que estaba en la cocina.

- Además me permitió estar más tiempo a solas con mi Ruki- chan- y el rey orangután abrazó a Rukawa intentando besarlo, pero fue triunfantemente evadido.- pero bueno, parece que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar, así que porque no dejamos esto por hoy, Sakuragi, puedo hacerte un descuento si cenas aquí hoy- continuo el rey Orangután.

-Ay de verdad jjajajajaja tú si eres amable no como el capitán gorila, quiero tu especialidad, aunque solo tengo 1000 yenes.

-Oh no te preocupes por hoy la casa invita, ya me lo pagarás después- y Sakuragi se fue con el rey Orangután sin darse cuenta que Uozumi no dejaba de verle el trasero.

-Te he dicho que tienes un excelente cuerpo, y muy atlético….- reía Uozumi

-Va pero que dices gori, si tu también estas en buena forma….

-Ese idiota de Hanamichi no capta que se le están insinuando- susurró Ayata antes de pegarse en la frente

-Aún así creo que Uozumi es un buen tipo, dejar el basquetball por hacerte cargo de tu familia, es impresionante- finalizó Rukawa

-Yo… no quería espiar, fue una casualidad…pero como me has estado evitando pensé que…-gruño Ayata.

-Que era Gay- y de los ojos del Kitsune salieron dos rayos mortales.- qué más da te acompaño a tu casa ya es tarde…

Rukawa y Ayata caminaron rumbo a casa de la chica, en realidad no era muy tarde pero las calles se veían más despejadas de lo habitual, el corazón de aya chan latía con fuerza y no sabía que decir, estaba otra vez entre la espada y la pared, odiaba que el Kitsune la pusiera así.

-Yo….- el kitsune había comenzado la conversación- estaba muy avergonzado-

-Ehh, pero por qué?-preguntó Ayata

-Bueno, jamás había besado a un hombre y menos frente a la chica que me gusta- Eso había sido directo, Ayata se sonrojo.

-Yo, pensé que me evitabas por que ibas a rechazarme- Ayata no lo pudo controlar, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se las limpio apresuradamente con la manga de su sueter.

-No llores- Rukawa la tomo por los hombros y de forma un poco brusca la arrincono junto a una pared.- No llores por favor.

-Yo… no puedo evitarlo… no quiero llorar sabes, no quiero, pero las lagrimas no dejan de caer- Ayata estaba exhausta, el primer amor tenía que ser así de complicado… ella no lo sabía, eso solo le traía malos recuerdos…

Rukawa se agachó por impulso, y besó a Ayata, la besó fuerte y sin quejas hasta que las lagrimas de la chica cesaron.

-Tu lengua- dijo por fin- sabe a Daikón- Ayata jalo más a Rukawa y lo acercó a ella. Todas las tonterías que había hecho antes, eran solo para llamar la atención de ese chico, ella estaba enamorada de ese tonto zorro basquetbolista, no había nada más que decir, siguió besándolo intensamente, era el beso más largo que había tenido en su vida y era de él. De Kaede Rukawa.

-Tú me gustas- dijo por fin el Kitsune.

-Y tú a mi también- finalizó Ayata, en su mente solo quería continuar con ese beso, eternamente…

….

¿Qué pasa Jin, te noto distraído desde el partido contra Takesono?- pregunto Tadashi

-Mmmm nada, es solo que creí ver a alguien conocido- Soichiro Jin era conocido por sus infalibles tiros de 3 puntos, era un ejemplo de esfuerzo y dedicación pues a pesar de no ser extremadamente alto, ni con un talento natural se encontraba dentro del top de Kainan.

-Ah sí, a quien? No habrá sido esa chica de lentes que mirabas todo el tiempo o sí- Tadashi en cambio era el quinto titular de Kainan, sin habilidades especiales pero eso sí, con una capacidad por encima de la media.

-Sí, ella es una vieja amiga, así que al fin te encontré Ayata- chan- pensó en voz alta, Soichiro…

* * *

Hola, como siempre me tarde mil en actualizar pero en mi defensa el trabajo me impide concentrarme en fics y tengo poco tiempo para ver series y recordar los cáps de Slam Dunk que tomo de ejemplo, de cualquier manera me da gusto publicar este cáp, un poco más serio naaaaa jajajajaja bueno con menos payasadas de parte de Ayata pero en donde ya queda claro que ella y Rukawa se gustannn ufff que difícil pero cierto verdad….

No prometeré fechas por que se me da fatal eso de actualizar seguido pero les pido sus reviews que siempre son un apoyo, de hecho me dedique a escribir este cap. gracias a un review que insistía en que continuara la historia, quiero publicar un nuevo cap. antes de que acabe este año y pues nada, ya se ve más de cerca el final de este fan fic eso me pone feliz porque este es un proyecto que me ha llevado años, literalmente…. Wow bueno ojala lo disfruten y ya saben comentarios y demás dejen un review…. Por cierto que ya note que actualizaron uno de mis fics favoritos de Slam Dunk Casualidades de la Vida el cual les recomiendo ampliamente!

Y además recuerden que esta historia es paralela a la serie, para este cáp solo ocupe del cap 47 al 50 por si gustan ver Slam Dunk de nuevo y recordar!


End file.
